Into the Light
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Sequel to "March Out of the Darkness." Voldemort is no more, so why isn't Snape happy about that? And more importantly, why is he trying so hard to go to Azkaban when Harry and others are trying so hard to keep him out?
1. Midnight Indulgences

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This story picks up after _March Out of the Darkness_. It's going to center mostly around Snape and the fallout after Voldemort's downfall.

**Midnight Indulgences**

Dark storm clouds surrounded the massive stone castle overlooking Black Lake. The wind whistled through the numerous scary trees in the Forbidden Forest. Creaks and moans echoed all through the grounds with the opening and closing of the front gates. All was quiet with the massive Whomping Willow. For once even the Shrieking Shack was hushed. Then again, the castle's inhabitants should have expected all this silence. The terrible darkness that had once descended on the castle had lifted that very night with the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, or You-Know-Who depending whose side a person was on. After years of torment, the war was over, and the Light was victorious.

However, it had cost them all dearly in one way or another. Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies professor, lost her life during the summer when Death Eaters murdered her. The inhabitants had lost their beloved leader, Albus Dumbledore, the prior year. The year before that, the Boy-Who-Lived lost his godfather during a battle in the Department of Mysteries. And the year before that, the school suffered a serious blow when one of their own, Cedric Diggory, died at the hands of Voldemort. Each death was harder to swallow for the poor souls of Hogwarts. However, light always ascends after darkness, which for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was no different for them. The light just would take a bit to reach all of them fully.

For Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he was able to break free of the darkness thrust on him at such an early age by the Wizarding society. He now was able to live his life actually. Also, he had a chance to salvage at least part of his childhood since Voldemort and Dumbledore had stolen most of it.

For Severus Snape, former member of Voldemort's Inner Circle, he was finally free of the heavy bonds of slavery embedded into his skin by the black Mark on his soul. He was a free man once again. Though, in his heart, he didn't feel like one. Victory had cost too much for him.

Snape had known since the beginning of his spying days for Dumbledore that his likelihood of surviving the war was near zero. Yet, here Snape was, still very much alive, but that had been his choice in the end. Truthfully, he didn't know why he chose to come back. It wasn't as if anything really was there waiting for him. Well, perhaps his sentence to Azkaban, but he knew he deserved that. He had done terrible things as a Death Eater. If anyone deserved Azkaban, it was truly going to be him. And when the Aurors would come, he'd surrender willingly to them. It was long overdue. He should have gone to Azkaban the first time.

That wouldn't fit into Dumbledore's master plan at all, though, so it was not to be. No, no, Snape was to spy for the old man. He was to protect the poor boy, Lily's son, his lovely Lily's son. He did all this to the best of his ability and then some, making sure that Harry never learned the truth. Well, until Snape had to inform the boy so he didn't stupidly kill him before the plan could be finished.

Snape closed his dark eyes as he stood in front of his bedroom window. Normally, he would have the heavy emerald curtains closed, ensuring that he maintained his usual dark brooding atmosphere in his quarters, but not this night. He kept his curtains drawn back and stared out into the shimmering water of Black Lake. The moonlight refracted just right into the water that the light appeared to be dancing across his face.

His shoulder-length black hair hung loosely around his face with no traces of its usual grease in it. There was no smile on his face, but there was no sneer either. In fact, he looked rather resigned about his fate. Then again, he had been for years. There were numerous visible deep wrinkles etched into his pale face, but his black eyes were a shade lighter than usual.

Snape sighed heavily before glancing towards his nightstand. The forgotten silver wedding band rested silently on top of it. It sat in the same place since that fateful June night that changed his life forever, which was approximately four months earlier. He made a point never to disturb the ring and made sure that the house elves knew not to either. The house elves even knew well enough not to disturb any part of his bedroom, lest they suffer his severe wrath.

His bedroom was the exact replica of how it had been the morning after that June night when he murdered Albus. He could even still smell her in his room. Then again, he had just brought her back to his bedroom a few days earlier, though, so perhaps that was it. He honestly didn't know why he kept his bedroom the same as that time. Perhaps because of her, because of what he had done to ensure that she would be safe. He wouldn't kid himself. He truly did love Lily, and he'd do anything to have her back. However, that night, that terrible night, he gave himself completely to another who definitely was not the one he wanted to spend his life with, his lovely Lily. He cared for this other witch just the same, though, and felt extremely protective of her. He hated himself for manipulating her like that, but he needed to protect her . . . to ensure that she didn't venture into the Tower that night by accident and be another who died because of him. However, any way he looked at it, though, he still to that day could not figure out why he asked her to marry him. He only wanted to protect her by using her affection towards him, not marry her.

Luckily, it wasn't legal, and only they knew about it. He was rather sure that she did her very best this term to forget all about him and his foolish impromptu wedding proposal. Though, the fact that she hadn't left her wedding ring next to his was a bit worrisome. He didn't really care, honestly, if she wanted to keep the ring. It wasn't as if he was ever going to use it anyway. The ring, however, was a family heirloom, which his mother had given him to give to his future wife. Really, what did family heirlooms from the line of Princes matter anyway? It wasn't as if any of them were alive to know he had given the ring to a witch after a one-night stand. It wasn't as if any of them would ever know that he had manipulated her into thinking that he reciprocated her feelings that night. It wasn't as if any of the Princes would ever know that he slept with her and subsequently later drugged her so she wouldn't venture out into the Tower when he murdered Albus. No Princes would know that, and neither would anyone else for that matter. Why should he bring up the past anyway? It wasn't as if he could just go back to living his life as he had before and expect her not to be spitting fire at him. He had murdered Albus only a few short hours after sleeping with her.

Sleep would not be Snape's friend this early morning. He had tried to sleep earlier, but only ended up waking a few short minutes later after a horrible remembrance of Lily stating that she'd always choose James Potter, Snape's childhood torturer, over him in the end. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy to anyone tonight, though. It was partly the reason that he had informed the staff that was to be on patrols for tonight to go to bed and allow the students to have their temporary freedom. Always being an outsider made him into a rather excellent observer so he knew that the students would need that group therapy time together, and he'd allow it so they could all heal. He didn't feel like being a bastard anymore. He didn't really feel like anyone anymore, truthfully.

Snape watched the school of fish swim past once more before turning around and walking towards the door. His brooding wouldn't help, but perhaps a rare indulgence in the kitchens might. He hardly ever snuck into the kitchens to grab himself a treat. Usually, he'd just have a house elf bring him something, but he didn't want to be in his quarters a moment longer. The entire walk there didn't take long, and he was rather glad when he saw the familiar décor. However, his dark eyes instantly narrowed on a dark curly-haired witch sitting at the island in the kitchens. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who snuck out. Though, it was dangerous for her to sneak out, since he knew that she should have still been in the hospital wing recovering from her head injury.

"Mind if I join you?" he softly asked as he quietly closed the door behind him. Inside himself, he winced as her head came up suddenly with a confused look in her dark eyes. He knew that had to have hurt her, but she didn't show any signs.

"I . . . um . . . sure," she replied, motioning towards an empty chair.

"Lemon meringue?" he asked with a pointed look at the slice of pie in front of her.

"Banana cream," she answered, sighing quietly. "Poppy would probably kill me if she knew I was down here, but . . ." Her dark eyes then glanced towards him again with a puzzled look. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

"Not as far as I know," he replied, summoning a house elf. When the pathetic droopy-eared creature appeared next to him, he ordered quietly, "Bring me my usual." A few seconds later, a large plate full of perfectly stacked bars of fudge appeared on the table in front of him.

"Fudge?" she quietly said, laughing. "I would have taken you for a dark chocolate type of man, Severus." She then resumed eating her slice of banana cream pie.

Snape watched her out of the corner of his eye as he quietly ate his bars of fudge. He could see the grimace she was trying desperately to hide. He wanted to snarl at her how foolish it was of her to sneak out of the hospital wing in her condition, but he didn't have the heart to do it surprisingly. He did, however, hold his hand out slightly and produce a pain-relieving draught, which he silently passed to her. He didn't even glance at her to see her reaction. When he heard the cork removed, he felt slightly relieved at the sound. At least she wasn't being that foolish tonight. The sound of the kitchen door creaking open instantly gained his attention. He glanced towards it and nearly scoffed when he saw the familiar messy haired Gryffindor standing in the doorway in his pajamas.

"Oh, um . . . sorry, Professors," the seventh-year Gryffindor softly said before taking a step back.

"What for, Potter? Sneaking out of your dormitory?" drawled Snape, "As if you haven't done that before, Mr. Potter." He then motioned towards an empty chair. "You might as well take a seat since we've already seen you."

Somewhere deep inside himself, Snape found this entire situation funny. He didn't really know why, though. Perhaps because he and Harry had been through so much that he could see the Gryffindor as Harry for once, not James. He wasn't even remotely upset with the boy for sneaking out, but then again, he knew deep down he had expected Harry to sneak out at some point. How many times had they been in this situation before where Snape had caught Harry late at night sneaking out to go somewhere? Why should this night be any different?

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Harry softly asked as he reached for one of Snape's fudge bars. The young Gryffindor didn't even notice the momentarily brief glare directed at him from the older wizard. In fact, Harry only ate his fudge bar with his gaze solely on Professor Sinistra.

"I've been better. Thank you for asking," she replied pleasantly. "I'd have thought you'd be up in Gryffindor Tower celebrating still."

"Don't tell them this, but it's getting a bit on my nerves with all this hero-worshiping stuff. I didn't really do anything, except jump in front of that curse."

Snape caught the violent jerk in Aurora's hand immediately. He'd have to speak with her about that. Obviously, he should have known Harry's sacrificing himself for a curse directed at her would affect her tremendously. She took things to heart a bit too much. He then grabbed another bar of fudge. It was perhaps the main reason for her insomnia. Yes, he would definitely have to speak to her now.

"How many students are still awake up in the Tower?"

"Everyone's awake, sir," Harry responded. "We even have some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs over in our common room."

"I see. Well, go inform your housemates that they are expected to be in the Great Hall ten minutes from now." Snape watched Harry's green eyes widen. "There's no reason for the Gryffindor dorms to be leveled to shambles when there's a perfectly good hall in the castle not being used."

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Just do as I say," Snape replied in a tired and worn out voice. He noticed Harry glance at him briefly before quickly rushing out of the kitchens.

"You do realize that you just gave permission for a party, right?"

"Yes, Sinistra, I realize that. However, I doubt anyone can sleep right now. Therefore, since I don't wish to deal with having every student sneak down here, a party would be the most logical solution." He watched her slowly nod before sighing again. "Though, the thought of seeing some of our staff in their sleepwear is utterly frightening." He felt the corner of his lips curl upwards slightly when he heard her soft laughter.

"Oh, yes, I can see how that would be scary. I mean, look at you, Severus." He glanced up and stared at her. "The loose black sweatpants and black t-shirt," she said with a soft smile. "You almost look normal. The keyword in this case is 'almost,' Severus."

"What about this nightgown that you're wearing, Sinistra?" he responded, feeling a bit playful at the moment. However, since it was extremely rare to see him ever being playful, he instantly noticed that she took it to be an insult as her smile faltered quickly.

"I didn't have my wand with me when I left. Poppy also confiscated my clothes for the sole thinking that it'd deter me from sneaking out," she quietly admitted.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly stood up and left before he could. Yes, they couldn't go back to that June night when everything was perfect up until the moment he killed Albus. Damn that man for making him kill him. He could have been happy now.


	2. Fallout

**Fallout**

The second he heard the soft footsteps ascending towards the Headmaster's office, Snape arose gracefully from the chair he had been sitting in. He glanced briefly towards Dumbledore's portrait, but glanced away when he saw the sadness in the man's blue eyes. Dumbledore should have known this would happen. Snape had for years.

Gently, Snape placed his ebony wand on the massive desk next to the letters he had written for Aurora, Minerva, and Harry. He then calmly stepped towards the middle of the office and placed his hands behind his back. He wouldn't fight them when they came to collect him.

"Severus," Albus quietly said from his portrait.

"No, Albus. You cannot talk me out of it this time," he quickly replied. "For once, I am choosing how to live my own life without having anyone deciding it for me."

"You are innocent in this case, Severus." The younger wizard scoffed before glancing at him.

"I'd like to see you say that with a straight face to the numerous families that have had loved ones that I seriously injured or killed over the years, Albus."

"My boy, why do you wish to punish yourself even more?"

"Because I'm a masochist, Albus," Snape drawled sarcastically. "Now, for once in your life, old man, remain silent and allow me this one last request without your incessant manipulation."

"As you wish, Severus," the former headmaster replied, bowing his head. "However, I wonder how Aurora will take this news, though, considering your past with her."

"She will no doubt be glad to be finally rid of me."

"That is one theory," the Gryffindor quietly said rather thoughtfully. "However, I shall respect your wishes and remain silent."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Snape drawled. He then watched the door to the office quietly open, revealing the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and two very familiar people. "It's been decided then, Minister?" Snape was very cordial as he spoke.

"I apologize, Severus," Shacklebolt replied with a soft sigh.

"There is no need, Minister. Let us just get this all over with, though, before the students arrive for breakfast. They do not need any more darkness in their lives." Snape then softly snorted. "At least I do not have to deal with the Dementors."

"Yes, there is that, Severus," Shacklebolt said with a soft laugh.

The lightness of the mood then rapidly disappeared. None of them could delay it anymore. They had to do it. Except for Minister Shacklebolt, the Wizengamot had unanimously voted to arrest Snape for being a known member of Voldemort's Inner Circle. No matter what Minister Shacklebolt or even what Harry Potter had claimed could overturn that ruling. It was just how it was to be.

"Alastor, Tonks, please take Headmaster Snape into custody," Shacklebolt ordered.

Snape remained perfectly still as Moody and Tonks made their way towards him. He scoffed at the fact that neither one had their wands drawn. Even though all three of them knew he wouldn't resist, he had at least hoped they'd treat him in the way he deserved. Tonks gently grabbed his arm, but she was barely touching him. Moody, however, gripped his arm tightly for a few short moments before loosening his grip slowly.

"I believe one of you must read me the charges brought against me."

"Not now, Snape," Moody gruffly said on his left, prodding him to move.

Snape remained firmly rooted to the ground, though. He was not going to leave his personal prison for another one without hearing his indictments. It was the one thing he had counted on from them, and he was not going to allow any of them to ruin it for him.

"Yes now, Moody," Snape growled. "I wish to hear the charges."

"Fine," he snapped. "You are hereby charged for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"That's it?" Snape exclaimed before shaking his head violently. "No." He then glanced towards Shacklebolt. "They couldn't be charging me for just that one murder." His anger quickly took over when he noticed that Shacklebolt wasn't taking him seriously. "I've committed 234 crimes as a Death Eater! Take your pick, Shacklebolt! You have a wide variety of different crimes to choice from, torture to conspiracy to murder. Hell, I'll write you a list detailing every single crime I've ever committed."

"Be as it may, Snape, the Ministry is only pursuing Dumbledore's murder," Shacklebolt calmly replied with a soft sigh. He could see the anger in the pale wizard's face at his explanation, but he wasn't going to torture the poor man any longer.

"Fine, then I'll give the Ministry a charge they can't ignore," Snape growled before punching Shacklebolt in the face. He immediately heard the loud crack as his fist connected with the man's nose, shattering it. He then felt the rough hands seizing his arms. _This is more like it,_ Snape thought, feeling satisfied for the first time. He watched Shacklebolt immediately place a handkerchief over his nose before tilting his head back. The man didn't even look upset that Snape had punched him.

"Why are you doing this, Snape?" Shacklebolt asked with a sigh. "You should be glad that they're only pursuing Dumbledore's murder." Snape scoffed derisively in response. "Do you really want your name dragged through the mud for a mistake you made when you were sixteen? You should be celebrated as a hero, not as a murderer."

"That is what I am, though, Minister," Snape replied emotionlessly. "I am a murderer. You name it, and I've done it for the Dark Lord. In fact, I've been doing this, as you so kindly mentioned, for twenty-one years. That darkness was deep within me, though, before I ever took the Dark Mark. So if anyone deserves incarceration, it is I, Minister. I've never been a hero or a good guy, and I never will be. If you must, though, then use Harry for your propaganda. That young man has truly earned every letter of that word, not I. Now, perhaps, Minister, you would be so kind to inform Minerva that she is the new headmistress as Moody and Miss Tonks—ah, yes, forgive me for I meant Mrs. Lupin—escort me to Azkaban." He noticed the split second of shock in the man's face before Shacklebolt silently bowed his head in acceptance. There was no need for him not to be cordial again. He knew once it leaked out that he, a known Death Eater, had assaulted the Minister of Magic that every charge of the 234 souls he had hurt would see the light of day. "I believe my stay is long overdue here." With Tonks and Moody on either side of Snape, they made their way out of the Headmaster's office, leaving Shacklebolt behind.

"I'll have them watch over him, Albus," Shacklebolt spoke, glancing up at the portrait of the late headmaster. "And I'll try to see if I can perhaps find an excellent attorney willing to represent him."

"He will not be easy, Kingsley."

"I clearly understood that when he punched me." The two wizards then glanced at each other before Shacklebolt inclined his head in acceptance to Dumbledore's unspoken words. "I'll keep him safe, Albus." The new Minister of Magic then drew himself up to his full height before briskly walking out of the office towards the Great Hall.

The room still buzzed with life. Shacklebolt glanced at the four tables and noticed that there were numerous Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins unsurprisingly sat at their usual table. However, he noticed a few of them had longing in their faces as if they wanted to be at another table. He shook his head, though, and calmly continued towards the High Table.

"Minister Shacklebolt, what a pleasure," Minerva McGonagall pleasantly said. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Kingsley?"

"Unfortunately, Minerva, I'm to inform you that Snape resigned as headmaster and requested that you take his place." He noticed the pained look in her eyes. "It seems not even Harry or me are powerful enough to stop the Wizengamot. They voted unanimously early this morning."

"I see," McGonagall replied, shaking her head slowly. "You did inform them that Albus was the one who came up with the harebrained idea, not Severus?" He nodded before sighing. "Are they at least going to give him a trial or is it going to be business as usual?"

"I've managed to get most of them to agree to a trial. However, I'm afraid Severus isn't helping his cause any." At the sight of her eyes narrowing, he further explained. "He's doing everything in his power to see that the Wizengamot charges him for every deed he did. In fact, he was quite upset to learn that they were only charging him on the one count of murder, so he threw a punch at me."

"I take it by the slight swelling I see that he was successful in that attempt?"

"Unfortunately," Shacklebolt replied with a wry smile. "However, I am not going to assist him in his attempt to punish himself even further, though. He is still very much a hero in my eyes."

"You'll keep us updated, Kingsley?" He bowed his head before leaving. "Oh, Severus, what are we going to do with you?"


	3. Start of the Angst Insanity

**Start of the Angst Insanity**

Six hours later, Harry quickly ran up the stairs towards the office. It couldn't be true. They couldn't have done that, not after what Snape went through for everyone. He burst into the office and caught Professor McGonagall's shock at his actions.

"Tell me it's not true," he demanded.

"I'm afraid that it is true, Mr. Potter. They decided this morning unanimously."

"So he's going to Azkaban and that's that?"

"He will be given a fair trial." At this, Harry scoffed loudly. "Mr. Potter, you are not the only one this decision affects. While I am sure that Severus would be honored to know that you are thinking about him, we can do nothing at this present time."

"It's Dumbledore's fault, though," Harry growled.

"Be as it may, Mr. Potter, Severus took the Dark Mark."

"He took it because my father constantly harassed him, Professor," Harry argued.

"I see you and Severus did grow rather close this past year," McGonagall said with a soft smile. She knew she should have been scolding him for the lack of respect she received from him, but Harry had sacrificed himself for all of them. She couldn't scold him after something like that. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but we can't do anything to help him right now."

"When is his trial?"

"I'd expect the Wizengamot would have it as soon as possible, considering who he is."

"Well, I want to testify on Snape's behalf."

"That would have to be determined by Severus's attorney, Mr. Potter, not me."

"Can't you talk to Shacklebolt and see who his attorney is?"

"The Minister is rather busy, Mr. Potter."

"He wants them to convict him, Professor. He wants it."

"I am well aware of that, Harry. I'm afraid that we're all to blame for that thinking of his. Some more than others," she said, glancing towards Albus's portrait. Albus only nodded somberly.

"I know that I'm supposed to suck everything up and forgive Dumbledore for manipulating us, but I can't, Professor." Harry caught the momentarily flicker of anger in his Head of House's eyes. "He could have made this all so easy by just telling me that Snape was on our side from the get go. I spent an entire year with Dumbledore, and he could have told me at any point in time that he was dying. Instead, he made me hate a man that doesn't deserve that. Sure, Snape was a complete bastard to me, but it was to protect me. I understand that now. He couldn't just walk up to me the first day I started at Hogwarts and say, 'Hi, I'm Severus Snape. I am completely head over heels in love with your mother and have been ever since we were nine years old. However, I dislike you because you look exactly like the arrogant arse that made my life hell and won your mother because I lost my temper with her once.' I understand Snape's anger now, Professor, and I can relate with it." Harry then whirled around to glare at the older wizard. "All you had to do was tell me, sir."

"Unfortunately, Harry, I could not do that. You still had not learned Occlumency at that point."

"So if I would have learned it, you would have told me that you asked Snape to kill you?"

"Perhaps not—"

"Why not?" asked Harry. "Is it that you didn't trust me, sir?"

"It was never a matter of trust, Harry. It was a matter of love."

"Love for whom, sir? Snape or me?" the young Gryffindor retorted.

"Both, Harry, I loved you both. I regret having used you both like that, but it was necessary."

"I wonder if it's also necessary for Snape to be in Azkaban for your murder when you were the one who asked him to do it." Harry caught the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, sir, but I nearly killed him. I wanted to kill him badly. Hell, I used an Unforgivable on him!"

"I know, my boy. I know you did," Dumbledore softly responded. "I hurt both of you badly, and I apologize sincerely for that, Harry. If I could do this all over again, I would not make that same mistake a second time. There were other ways we could have used to defeat Riddle."

"Then why didn't you use them?"

"Because I am flawed individual, Harry, and didn't even try to consider them."

Harry then sat down in one of the chairs and hung his head. They needed this discussion. He wondered if Snape ever yelled at Dumbledore for using him. He guessed not, though. Slowly, he looked back up at Dumbledore's portrait and sighed.

"So it all comes down to us being too stubborn," Harry said. "I was too stubborn to believe that Snape might actually not be trying to kill me and might actually be a good guy. Snape was too stubborn to tell me that he loved my mum and that he protected me because he felt guilty for not saving her. And you were too stubborn to consider other options."

"That would be correct, yes, my boy," Dumbledore replied softly.

"And once again Snape is being stubborn because he's not trying to get himself convicted for crimes he committed while in Voldemort's ranks. That's like convicting Dobby for Malfoy's crimes." Harry's eyes then narrowed. "What happened to Draco?"

"I would imagine that he'd be in Azkaban also, Harry," answered Dumbledore.

"No, that's not correct, Albus. Kingsley mentioned last night that they had yet to find him. The Ministry so far has arrested Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe along with their parents, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, but not Draco. The young man no doubt escaped and headed for the quickest place he could think of." A soft knock at the door then made Harry and McGonagall glance towards the door. "Enter," McGonagall responded. Her green eyes widened when the door slowly swung open and revealed a badly disheveled blond in ripped clothes. "Dear Merlin," she gasped, holding a hand to her chest as she stared at him.

"I would say that we've found Mr. Malfoy, Minerva," Albus quietly said from his portrait.

Harry quickly walked up to the young man and gently placed a hand on Draco's back. Draco flinched briefly, but made no sound as Harry steered him towards one of the chairs. He noticed his Head of House briskly walk towards the fireplace, which he guessed was to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Harry watched Draco's gray eyes glance towards him.

"You're alive," Draco rasped. "Uncle . . . Sev was . . . was right." The blond then slumped in the chair as he succumbed to his extreme exhaustion.

Meanwhile, in Azkaban, Snape was bloody bored as he lay on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. His associates, unfortunately, had seen him and had snarled some lovely things when he walked past. He ignored them, though. Solitary confinement really wasn't what Snape needed in his present state of mind, but he wasn't going to argue. He knew he wouldn't be there very long. After all, he was the Dark Lord's favorite. The Wizengamot would probably sentence him for an immediate Kiss.

Snape then sighed heavily. He had his chance to die just yesterday, and he allowed it to slip away for some frustrating reason. He then scoffed. No doubt, the students were cheering ecstatically now with his departure. After all, no students ever liked him, and he enjoyed knowing that. His Slytherins, when they had been his, perhaps wanted nothing more than stab him in his sleep now. Gryffindors perhaps threw a rather large party. Ravenclaws perhaps just nodded their heads curtly in their rather arrogant way. Hufflepuffs most likely were the most joyful of all Houses because now they could go back to being the spineless idiots Snape knew them to be always.

Running through his list of the staff, he imagined each of their reactions. Trelawney would perhaps pass around her bottle of sherry for the staff to partake in. Minerva would probably say good riddance to him, along with Pomona and Filius. Horace would no doubt shake his head because yet again Severus Snape was a disappointment to his former Head of House. Septima would perhaps pity him slightly before attempting to watch Sinistra. His heart panged slight at the mentioning of Aurora. She would perhaps be the one celebrating the most. No longer would they know her as the—

"No," he growled loudly. He then closed his eyes and shook his head violently to stop that thought before he could finish it.

"You know, Severus, talking to yourself really isn't a good thing," a soft voice whispered near him. "It's a sign that you're going mad as a hatter. You know, I never really did understand that phrase."

Snape glanced towards the voice and snorted. Yes, he was certainly losing what sane part he had left now. When he caught the second witch joining the first, he smiled slowly and sighed. At least he wouldn't be in Azkaban too awful long for anyone to notice he was as insane as Bellatrix.


	4. Slytherin Exposure

**Slytherin Exposure**

Draco slowly regained consciousness sometime later. He instantly recognized the white walls of the Infirmary and bit back a groan. At least his body didn't ache too horribly anymore, though. Madam Pomfrey obviously had healed him, which he was rather grateful. He couldn't hear anyone in the wing so he guessed he was alone. He gradually sat up and looked around. Yep, it was completely empty. He glanced to his left and quickly snatched his wand from the bedside table. He needed to get to Severus. He had to warn him about the others.

"Sit back down, Malfoy," a gruff voice spoke, emerging from Madam Pomfrey's office. "Unless you wish me to take you straight into custody?" the late Auror Alastor Moody grumbled.

Draco sighed. He wasn't in any condition to leave. However, he needed to warn Severus before the others showed up. When he had arrived at the office, he had expected to see his godfather sitting behind the desk. Severus wasn't, though. It was Potter and McGonagall.

"I need to speak with Headmaster Snape," Draco announced without his usual haughtiness.

"Snape's not around. Anything you have to say, though, we'll pass onto him."

"What do you mean 'he's not around?" Where is he?"

"Somewhere you'll be seeing if you don't sit back down, Malfoy," the wizard gruffly grunted. He waited for the young blond to follow his instructions. "Now, whatever you have to say to Snape, I'll pass it onto him. Well, Malfoy, what is it?"

"As if I'd tell you anything," Draco snarled. He had to find someone to tell other than the paranoid ex-Auror. At the sight of the massive doors to the Infirmary opening, his head snapped towards the door. While not his first choice by any means, she was still a fellow Slytherin like himself. It was a well-known fact that Slytherins took care of each other. "Professor Sinistra," Draco yelled towards her. He caught her immediate shock before she replaced it with a soft frown walking towards him.

"Oh, this ought to be rich," Moody scoffed quietly.

"Professor Sinistra, I must speak with Headmaster Snape—"

"I'm certain you've been informed that he's unavailable at the moment, Mr. Malfoy."

"I know, but the others know, Professor. They know where his loyalties lie." Draco instantly noticed the momentary flicker of confusion cross her face before she glanced towards Moody. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Draco, the war is over. The Dark Lord is no more," she softly spoke as if speaking to a small child she was afraid would break.

"Potter succeeded then?" The young Slytherin instantly closed his eyes and hung his head. He could feel a calm wash over him. It was over. It was finally over. He then glanced back up at her. "He always told me to have faith in Potter, but I couldn't." The terrible wave of emotions that he had held in for so long rolled off him. He knew he was being weak, but he couldn't hold back his sobs. "I should have listened. Why didn't I listen?" Numbly, he felt arms wrap around him as someone held him in attempts to calm him. "Uncle Sev told me to stay in the manor, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him go off, not after what happened with my parents. I couldn't lose him too."

"Nothing happened to your parents, Malfoy," Moody sternly stated.

Within seconds, the young blonde's head snapped up. His teary gray eyes narrowed into slits on the ex-Auror. The fury was clearly rolling off him in waves. However, the soothing hand to his back distracted him enough to keep him from giving the Auror something to be paranoid about for once.

"Then I suppose my memories are false? That because I wasn't strong enough like Potter . . . that I couldn't withstand the Imperious . . . that . . . I . . ." More sobs shook his frail frame. "He made me kill her," he whispered. "My mother, she died because He wished it. She screamed and I . . . I . . ."

"Hush, Draco," Professor Sinistra softly spoke, still trying to calm him. "Perhaps you can spend your time elsewhere, Alastor?" she suggested with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Unless you've forgotten, Sinistra, he's—"

"I haven't forgotten," she harshly snapped. "However, I doubt he's in any shape to go anywhere at this point. Before you scare the poor boy anymore, perhaps it'd be best if you left, Moody."

"Your so-called boy, Sinistra, in case you've forgotten, killed—"

"If I were you, I would leave immediately," she snarled with a fierce look in her eyes.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, this is very much over, Alastor," she snapped. The door then slammed shut seconds later. "Draco, are you all right?"

"Why did you do that?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Because I know what it's like to have a Death Eater ask you to join the ranks," she replied. "You're terrified to death to say no because they lie and say they'll kill your family if you don't join." She then slowly inhaled before pushing up her left sleeve. "Bellatrix Lestrange gave me this when I refused her. I assure you that my parents and sister are still quite alive."

Draco stared at the thin white scars carved into a Dark Mark on her forearm. He felt sick to his stomach slightly. He slowly reached for his left sleeve and pushed it up. His Mark, however, was gone. It was still there, though. He knew it was. It just wasn't visible anymore, but the taint on his soul had to be still there, lying just underneath his skin. He had killed people for Merlin's sake, including his own parents because the Dark Lord questioned their loyalties.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough of that, Draco," she softly responded. "I understand your reasoning just as I understood Severus's." She then sighed. "Where have you been? The Order searched for you after the defeat, but we obviously couldn't find you."

"They moved us to Severus's manor. He'd come and see me whenever he could, but he couldn't risk losing his position. The Dark Lord was suspicious of him because he wasn't . . ." Draco then glanced at his former Astronomy professor. Why was he spilling his guts to her like this?

"He wasn't completing the mission the Dark Lord gave him," she finished with a knowing look. "And how did your injuries occur, Draco?" She instantly noticed him go deathly pale. "You're safe now. They can't harm you."

"Aunt Bella . . . she . . . she was angry with me . . . she didn't know . . . she wasn't there." His eyes closed before he hung his head. He didn't want to remember anymore. He just wanted it all to end.

"She'll get what's coming to her, Draco. I promise you this." And he believed her.

~IL~

Snape inhaled slowly, watching the witches that he knew were products of a rather powerful hallucination. However, he had to admit that he could be hallucinating worse things than two women right then. He could have been hallucinating Dumbledore and Trelawney. A chill nearly flooded his body at that horrifying thought. None of the witches in front of him had scorn on their faces towards him as they stood watching him from their various places in the small cell. Frankly, they looked rather neutral. Then again, both women at one point cared for him.

"You know, Severus, talking to yourself really isn't a good thing," Aurora Sinistra whispered near him. She wore her long green robes that dirt and blood now soiled. Numerous bruises and lacerations covered her pale face. "It's a sign that you're going mad as a hatter." She then scoffed, shaking her head as if she was amused. "You know, I never really did understand what that meant."

"Muggles used to add mercury to felt, which hat makers used. Of course being a pureblood would make that rather difficult for you to know, wouldn't it?" Lily Evans, with her long chestnut hair flowing wildly around her, said with her familiar soft smile. She wore silver robes with the small Potter crest attached to her chest. However, dirt and blood covered Lily's robes much like Sinistra's robes.

"Dear Merlin, _these_ two are the women you love?" a third witch scoffed as she faded into the cell in her usual black imposing robes. Her eyes were pure ice as she glanced disdainfully at both women. "I'd have thought you would find a woman of a more . . . respectable taste, Severus. I see I was mistaken in that assumption."

"And just what's wrong with us, Eileen?" Lily asked outraged.

"You're Muggleborn, Evans, and that one's a Hufflepuff posing as a Slytherin," the pale older witch with silky black hair replied coldly. "However, obviously, that was lost on you, Severus."

Snape closed his eyes as he kept his head firmly against his pillow. It was rather absurd he'd find himself experiencing a hallucination of all three women together, but he'd admit that they could perhaps entertain him. After all, there was nothing better to do while he waited for the Kiss he knew Merlin or whoever up there meant for him.

A part of him guessed it was his guilt making him see them. Honestly, though, he really didn't want to know the reasoning behind his hallucination. He frankly just didn't give a flying Hippogriff's tail why he saw them. It didn't change the reasoning why he was there. He was a Death Eater. He had murdered Albus Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower last June. He had been an accessory to the murder of his coworker, Charity Burbage.

Snape had stood by and watched idly as the Dark Lord and others tortured her mercilessly. She had begged him to save her, but he just stood there ramrod. It was the stupid witch's own fault for writing that stupid editorial. She should have known what would have happened to her. Even Sinistra wasn't that stupid to voice her opinions in the _Daily Prophet_. His chest constricted unnaturally at the mentioning of the fellow Slytherin.

"Dammit," he snarled, recognizing his reaction instantly. Every single time he'd bring that infuriating no-good witch's name up, his gut wrenched with sudden pain as if someone had punched him. Since he was suffering from a hallucination of the witch that lived to torment him, he quickly grabbed his pillow and threw it at her.

"A pillow?" she responded with a scoff. "What, Severus? I'm too good for an Unforgivable?" she snapped. "After all, we both know you used one on Charity. You probably enjoyed it, didn't you? Watching her die . . . watching her beg for her life . . . watching her plead like a house elf. I always knew you were a bastard. There was my proof."

"If you hate me so much, then LEAVE!" he snarled, quickly leaping off his cot. His eyes darkened slightly as he lost himself to the hallucination. "I don't need you. I don't need any of you."

"Oh, yes, because you're doing so well on your own. Aren't you, Sev?" Lily said with a laugh. "You know you shouldn't get mad at her. After all, we both know what happens when you get mad. You say things you regret like Mudblood. Do you remember that one, Sev? Remember that day by the lake."

Within seconds, the memory flooded to the surface. He couldn't push it back in time. He was helpless and forced to watch his mistake. He could already feel the emotions bubbling to the surface that always accompanied the memory. Why couldn't he block the stupid memory this time?

_Snape watched the familiar fifth-year bright green-eyed witch storm towards the gathering. She was definitely angry, which he could tell by the way she was gripping her wand tightly. He was rather surprised that little sparks of red wasn't shooting from her wand._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."_

"_Take the curse off him, then!"_

"_There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" (OP28)_

"Filthy little Mudbloods like me," the Lily mirage repeated. "You thought I'd forgive you after that. You thought I'd just forgive and forget like all the other times I did." She then shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest protectively. "You hurt me that day, Sev, but you also proved where your loyalties lay, and they didn't lie with me."

"I was sixteen for Merlin's sake," he snarled back. "I was stupid. Merlin knows your son has done a few idiotic things over the years that rival that, Evans."

"Harry's not the one in question here, Sev."

"But of course not," he snapped. "It's me. I'm always the one to blame. Aren't I? Oh, I've played the role so beautifully over the years for you three. Haven't I? I was the reason you were stuck in an abusive marriage," he snarled towards his mother. His dark eyes then glanced towards Lily. "I was the reason the Dark Lord went after you and Saint Potter and murdered you both, leaving your son an orphan and a victim of your sister's cruelty." His eyes darted once more towards Sinistra. "And I was the reason you suffered under the Carrows." He couldn't hold back his anger. "The minute I appeared before him he knew! He knew what I felt for you! He knew that I had found another woman that I loved! He needed to keep me in line, and you were the perfect way to do that. I wouldn't waver in my loyalties, knowing that he could easily order any of the others to kill you. I was stuck in the middle. He and Dumbledore forced me to watch you suffer in silence as that BASTARD hurt you repeatedly. I warned you! I threatened you, but you didn't listen! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?"


	5. Snape's Visitor

**Visitor**

A week later, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, rereading the letter Snape had left him. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him on the couch. Hermione was studying like always, while the redhead was reading the latest in the _Daily Prophet_. Around them, the common room was rather withdrawn and quiet.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The enclosed items belonged to your mother when I knew her. I wish to pass them onto you so that you may somehow reconnect with her in some form or another._

_I sincerely offer my humblest apologies for my behavior towards you since you arrived at Hogwarts. It was selfish and shortsighted of me to hold such a grudge against you for a father you never had a chance to know. No amount of repentance, however, will make up for what I've done._

_SS_

Harry sighed and quietly folded up the letter once more. The words were forever engrained his mind, but it was the spiky handwriting that Harry just had to see. Snape had been in Azkaban for a week, and there still was no word from the Wizengamot about Harry having a chance to visit the older wizard. He wanted to speak with Snape. He wanted to tell the man he understood now. He understood everything about their stormy past. However, whoever in the Ministry that was in charge of visitors for Azkaban was deliberately ignoring Harry's inquiries. It was as if everyone was just brushing Harry off like fifth year all over again.

"Still nothing, mate?" Ron asked, glancing at his friend worriedly.

"Unfortunately," Harry grumbled.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll get something," Hermione said with a forced smile.

"Yeah," Harry scoffed. "And maybe pigs will fly too."

"Want me to levitate one now for you then, Harry?"

"Somehow, I doubt even that would make the Ministry accept my request, Ron, but go ahead. I could use the laugh. Hell, I'm sure we all could."

"Mr. Potter," the stern voice of the Head of Gryffindor suddenly spoke as she walked into the common room. Her lips tightly pressed together. In her hands, there was a familiar envelope. "This was delivered to me by mistake earlier this evening." She handed him the missive with a soft sigh. "You're still writing to see if you can speak with him?"

"Yes, Professor," he replied sullenly. "I mean, we all owe him. It's the least I can do."

"I agree wholeheartedly with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry then tore into the envelope and pulled out the folded letter. He skimmed the letter before sighing. It was another rejection letter. It was his fifteenth rejection letter, but he wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't. Snape needed to know that they weren't going to let him die without a fight. Even if he didn't want them to, they would. They owed him that and so much more for the hell he went through for them.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_In accordance to your missive concerning Prisoner 1091960, Severus Tobias Prince, we hereby deny your request to visit the prisoner. Our professionals have deemed him to be a high security risk if we allowed interaction between the prisoner and you. It is for your safety that we do not allow it. However, even if he were not such a danger to others, we at the Ministry of Magic would not and could not allow your interaction with him due to your age. If there is another adult that could be in your place, we will perhaps consider your request again._

_Sincerely,_

_Lazarus Michaels_

"Well, Mr. Potter, what did the Ministry write?"

"They've denied the request again," Harry replied dejectedly. "However, they're claiming if I chose another in my stead, they'd consider it. According to the Ministry, Snape is too much of a risk."

"So then we just need to choose someone whom Snape couldn't kill easily, right?" Ron asked. His blue eyes then glanced towards the fireplace for a few moments before he stood up with his index pointer held up. His entire body screamed Eureka! "I got it." He smiled widely. "Who's big and tall, with a pink umbrella, and keeps dangerous pets for a living?"

~IL~

Closing his eyes, Snape attempted to block out everything. He didn't want to deal with any of the three products of his hallucination any longer. If he were quite honest with himself, he'd have knocked himself out for a long time to rid himself of them. He was rather tired of them and their constant snide comments back and forth.

"You know, I think that he's trying to ignore us."

"All the power to him, considering how annoying you are, Evans," Aurora said, sitting on the edge of Snape's cot.

"And you don't think you're annoying, Sinistra?"

"If either of you don't cease in your idiocy this moment, I'm going to strangle both of you," Eileen snapped before glancing towards her son.

"Someone's cranky this morning."

"Oh, she's always cranky. That's just Eileen for you. It's probably where Sev got it from."

Sounds of heavy footsteps walking towards his cell made Snape quickly sit up. His head whipped towards the door as he waited. He wasn't normally a praying man, but he'd take a visit from Potter right now. When the door slowly swung open, he jumped up and felt himself become giddy with the thoughts of someone real speaking with him.

"There ya are, Perfessor. How are yer doing?"

"Hagrid," Snape replied, trying desperately to hide his disappointment. Well, the half-giant was better than not having anyone visit him. He glanced towards his corner and sighed. The three witches were still watching him curiously. There went his thought that they'd leave when he was around people. "I'm doing rather all right, considering you're the first person I've spoken with in a week."

"Sorry 'bout that, Perfessor," Hagrid responded. "Harry wanted ter speak with yer, but ter darn Ministry kept sayin' no. Finally, got 'em talked into lettin' me just this mornin'."

"Mr. Potter wished to speak with me?" the younger wizard asked with a slightly puzzled look. "What in Merlin's name would that boy want with me?"

"Wanted me ter tell yer that we're fightin' for yer," the half-giant answered. "Yer don't deserve this. Ya are a great wizard." When Snape scoffed, Hagrid shook his head fiercely. "Nah, Perfessor, yer a great wizard. Everyone thinks so."

"Then they're all dunderheads, Hagrid. I'm not a great wizard." Snape then snorted. "Well, I'm perhaps a crazy one now." He caught the man's concerned look. "Don't concern yourselves over me, Hagrid. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you just admit that you need help, Sev? He won't think any different of you," Lily softly spoke as she joined him.

"Have you ever known Severus to ask for help, Evans? It's just not in his nature. You might as well have told him to be nice for all the good that did."

"Quit being a cynic, Sinistra. At least I'm trying to help him," Lily replied, shaking her head.

"Yer all right there, Perfessor?"

"No. No, Hagrid, I'm not," Snape replied before flopping down onto his cot. He covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes. He just wanted all this to end. Why was the Wizengamot taking so long with their decision to sentence him the Dementor's Kiss? He deserved it. He had killed people. He had tortured others. He . . . he was not a good man. Why were they waiting so damn long? Did they want him to crack? Or was this their punishment, to make him wait until he was just a shell of a man?

"He actually asked for help. I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Evans. This is your fault!" Sinistra's mirage snapped. "If you had just treated him like he was a human being instead of one of your stupid followers, he wouldn't have wanted to belong so much. He LOVED you, Lily, and you shoved him away. Why? Because he called you that slur, which you knew he has regretted ever since he said it. He begged you, Lily. He begged you! You just told him it was over . . . as if he was nothing." Her head shook angrily. "You always blamed me for what happened, Evans. You convinced yourself that because I was a Slytherin, then I was the reason he turned to the Dark Lord. It was never just me. It was all of us. We all caused this."

"S'all right, Perfessor, really," Hagrid whispered, resting a big hand on the man's shoulders.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape's trial starts.


	6. Broken But Still Alive

**A/N: **Soo many apologies for not updating in almost a year with this story. I've been finishing up my WIPs, though. Many apologies. Even if you do remember this story, I have gone back through and changed/added a few scenes in the preceding chapters, so it might be good to read back through.

**A/N2:** Now, onto some notes, this chapter has three different characters' points of view (Aurora, Harry, and Severus) that I'm likely going to continue throughout the remainder of the story, especially with the trial scenes. We do get to see a bit of that ill-fated June night also, but only a bit. We'll definitely see more of that night as the story progresses. Lastly, I know that I said we'd begin with the trial. Well, we have a bit of the pre-trial first instead with this chapter. Either way, enjoy. :D

**Broken But Still Alive**

Snape walked into the courtroom slowly, his chains clanging loudly. He seemed dead to the world, which was how it should have been. He shouldn't have been alive. He should have died and saved the world the trouble. He felt someone shove him down into a chair then, which made him frown. He hated being manhandled.

His three hallucinations were there, but they were always with him nowadays. He heard his attorney whisper something to him. He ignored the man, though. Instead, he glanced towards mirage Aurora. He was tired of hearing Lily and his mother. He had heard them all his life, but Aurora was new. And she appeared to be the only one who seemed to be fighting for him, even though he didn't want her to do that.

Someone then grabbed him again, yanking him upwards once more. He clenched his jaw in response. He really hated being manhandled by people. He had been manhandled all his life, mentally and physically. He, however, glanced up, noticing Kingsley standing in the Minister's area of the Wizengamot. The former Auror was speaking, but Snape paid little attention to him.

"How do you plead to the charges as I've read them?"

"Not guilty," stated Snape's attorney, causing his client to glare at him.

"Guilty," snarled Snape. He then glanced at the full court. "I'm pleading guilty to all charges."

"If I could have a word with my—"

"I'm refusing the right to counsel," Snape loudly announced.

"You can't do that." The fat well-dressed attorney then glanced at the judges. "He's not—"

"Shut it, dunderhead! Unless you wish your nerves to feel as if they were on fire," he growled. He yanked his shoulder back when the Auror guarding him shook him. "Do that again, and I'll kill you."

"Severus, please stop fighting," mirage Aurora said, frowning at him. "You're only making things worse for yourself."

"How?" he yelled, ignoring the fact that she wasn't real. "How am I making this any worse? They're going to kill me, Aurora. Just let them dammit!" He then groaned as something stuck him in the back. "NO!" he shouted, fighting against the two Aurors who now held him.

"Stop fighting, Severus. Please, stop," begged mirage Aurora. "Please do it for me."

"I can't!" he yelled. "I want to die. Don't you understand that? I want to die! And that idiot is screwing it up." He then started to fall to his knees as something was injected into him. "Just let me die." The darkness quickly settled into his mind as he fell unconscious. He just wanted to die. Why didn't they understand that?

~IL~

Harry glanced at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, frowning. He had wanted to be there yesterday at the man who had suffered so much for them, but the damn Ministry wouldn't allow it. He turned the page, reading more of the highlights. The news couldn't have been any more depressing.

The _Prophet_ reporters had already sentenced and convicted Snape of the crimes. A few of them in fact said give Snape his wish. There was only one person in the whole damn paper who actually appeared to be on Snape's side. Though, Harry had actually written that under a pseudo name so it didn't really count in his mind.

He heard a groan across from him, so he folded the paper up and glanced at the groggy blond. He offered the Slytherin a soft smile when Draco glanced towards him.

"Want me to get you something to eat, Malfoy?" he asked quietly.

"No. I'm good," replied the blond, sitting up on his cot in the hospital wing.

"Pomfrey thinks she can release you later today." He caught Draco shrugging listlessly.

"Why are you talking to me, Potter? You don't like me. I treated you like crap for years."

"Yeah, but you only joined the ranks because of your family, remember? You told Dumbledore that when you were supposed to kill him. You said that you had to kill him or he'd kill you. I can understand why you'd join then."

"It was stupid."

"We all make mistakes, Malfoy," Harry quietly said, glancing towards the folded up paper. "Anyone you want to talk to? Blaise or someone?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine." Draco closed his eyes, frowning. "How long have you been here?"

"About two hours," Harry answered.

"Thinking about adopting us wayward Slytherins?" His grey eyes glanced towards the paper.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out how to help Snape," he admitted. "He unfortunately is doing everything in his power to fight against that, though."

"Maybe you should just let him be, Potter. I was only a Death Eater for a few months. He was one for years." Draco then sighed. "He might find some peace in it."

"He had that chance, though, Malfoy. And he didn't take it. There's a part of him that wants to live. I know there is. Even though, he seems to be so against it right now."

"Well, good luck, Potter. You're going to need it." He then inhaled slowly. "Thanks for sitting with me, but I'd rather be alone right now."

"Malfoy," Harry started to say, sighing. "Draco, you need a friend. Just let me get Blaise to sit with you, okay? I know you don't want me here, but I can get him up here."

"Why?"

"And, well, there are some perks for being the Chosen One," he stated, ignoring Draco's question. "So, is it all right if I go get Blaise?"

"He's the only Slytherin left?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, he's the only Slytherin left walking around the castle freely." Harry stood up the moment Draco inclined his head and headed towards Madam Pomfrey's office. He said nothing when he walked past the two Aurors who instantly stood and stared at the broken blond Slytherin. "Hey, Blaise," he quietly said when he saw him. "Malfoy's all right with you going in and sitting with him."

"Thanks, Potter," replied a tall dark-skinned young man, standing and quickly walking away.

Harry silently walked out of the hospital wing, keeping his eyes downcast. He remembered the years that Slytherin was the proud House, and all of its members held their heads up so high. Now, their heads were hung, and their House was nothing but shambles. He felt bad for them. The majority of Slytherin wasn't inheritably evil. Just some of them were victims of horrible circumstances.

~IL~

Aurora sat down on her couch, resting her head back with her eyes closed. She swore if she heard one more thing about Severus Snape, she was going to hex something. He had made his bed, and now he needed to lie in it in her opinion. It seemed to be something he wanted to do, so she was all for it. He could go to his perfect Lily and enjoy his afterlife with her. She frankly didn't care anymore.

Her mind reeled back to that June night. She tried to think about something else, but no matter what she kept going back to that damned night. _Might as well get it over with,_ she grumbled in her mind.

~IL~

She had been heading towards her office when she caught a figure standing off to the side, staring out at the Black Lake. She frowned. He didn't usually come up here.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Afternoon, Sinistra," he quietly replied.

"That's not answering my question, Severus." She then flashed a lopsided smile at him. "So, what's brought our resident melancholy Dark Arts professor up to my tower?"

"_Defense_ _against_ the Dark Arts," he corrected, his frown deepening.

"My mistake," she said with an apologetic smile. "Why are you up here, Severus?"

"I wanted to see you," he stated, glancing at her.

"Why? Oh, dammit, I forgot that we were having a House meeting tonight, didn't I?"

"No," he replied, chuckling softly. "I wanted to ask you to dinner."

"Dinner . . .?" she repeated, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. "Um, well, I was planning on having it down in the Great Hall, Severus, like you probably are."

"I'm aware of our usual eating habits. However, I was wondering if you perhaps would enjoy eating in my rooms tonight instead."

"All right, Septima, you can knock it off. This isn't funny," she stated, huffing. "You nearly had me there until you mentioned his rooms."

"I assure you that I'm not your idiot friend, Sinistra."

"Wait. So, you're actually asking me to dinner with you?"

"I am." His black eyes held hers as if to prove it.

"Uh," she started to say, her voice trailing off. "Sure, I'll go with you." She then frowned. "Am I supposed to dress up?"

"You may wear that."

"Oh," she replied, glancing down in disappointment. So, it wasn't a date then.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. Um, I'll meet you tonight at seven then?"

"I was hoping we'd have dinner now, if that's acceptable. I have somewhere to be tonight."

She then winced as she remembered. She did too. She nodded slowly, smiling.

"Yeah, I do, too. I'm stuck with guard duty again, so I'll be up here most of the night." She noticed a slight flinch in him. "Severus, is everything all right?"

"Everything is well, Aurora. Shall we?" he quietly asked. He said nothing as they walked down the spiral staircase and headed towards the dungeons. He paused if only for a moment when he noticed Draco, but continued.

Several minutes later, they walked through the opened Slytherin Founder's portrait that guarded his rooms. She instantly glanced around. They certainly weren't so romantic when she had been in them the previous day. She smiled softly when he held out a chair for her, moving her closer a second later.

"All right, Severus, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"You stood beside me. In fact, other than Horace and the headmaster, you were the only one who congratulated me on receiving the Defense position this year."

"Well, you know how the others are," she stated, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do. However, you stood beside me. Now, there are only two reasons for that. And since the first is very unlikely, then it must be the second, which means I've been an idiot all this time."

"What's the second option that you think it is?"

"You love me," he answered coolly. "Please don't deny it. I saw your reaction when I asked you for this dinner." He silently shook his head. "I likely have known your feelings for me for years. I just never thought anything of it until now."

"All right, it's true. I do fancy you. I've actually fancied you since I was eleven."

"Why? Why are you attracted to me?" He then frowned. "What I mean to ask is why do you love me? You likely can have your pick of any man you wish, so why choose me?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes."

"While you see only bad, I only see the good in you. I see how respectful you are towards women by listening to whatever she has to say and refusing to harm her no matter how far she pushes you. Most men nowadays have lost that respect, wanting to keep in her place. You, however, aren't like that. I enjoy our verbal sparring. In fact, I admit that sometimes I argued with you just to rile you up. I find you extremely attractive when angered." She smiled shyly when his eyes narrowed on her. "There are times when you're snarling something at me, and I want to reach across the damn table and kiss you. I don't, however, because I know that it'll only make you close yourself off to me. I also love your eyes. You see, there are times when you're staring at me that I feel as if you're seeing my soul. Your way with words, there's nothing quite like it, Severus. You'll scare me with one sentence, and thrill me to death with the next. But I'm not stupid, though. I know who your heart has belonged to. I respect that. In fact, I find it rather endearing that you would continue to be so loyal to her after fifteen years."

"Thank you," he quietly replied, inclining his head slowly.

"And, I suppose, lastly, I find myself attracted to you because every witch secretly desires a tall, dark wizard. You have that air about you, mystery and intrigue mixed with darkness. It sort of draws a woman in, you know?"

"You don't find me hideous?"

"Of course I don't," she replied. "I'm completely head over heels in love with you, as stupid as that is since you're clearly not." She then took a sip of the proffered glass of elf-wine. "You're not attempting to seduce me now, are you, Severus?" she teased, her lips quirking upwards.

"I find elf-wine to be quite savoring for the palate," he responded, "not for intoxicating women."

"And the candles?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Need I remind you that it is our light source here at Hogwarts, Aurora?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I typically find the torches when lit to provide more light than candles." She smiled softly when he inclined his head. "Severus, why did you ask me down here for dinner tonight? The real reason," she said.

"I also enjoy our verbal sparring," he slowly replied. "I've had quite some time to ponder over my thoughts concerning us after I realized why you've stood beside me for so long." He then sighed. "You are an extremely attractive woman, which I believe you've heard before."

"Thank you, Severus."

"While you are correct, I do love another. Nothing will come from that, which I know. It will not be easy for me, mind you, but perhaps it is time that I moved on with my life."

Aurora stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Move on with his life? Was he joking? Her eyes narrowed on him, taking in his neutral face. He didn't appear to be smiling or joking at all.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you are thinking that I wish to begin a relationship with you, then yes." He frowned, glancing down at the table. "Aurora, I do feel something for you. Whether that is love, though, I'm unsure. What I am sure of is that we've grown close over the years. You are the only one who bothers to check on me and to see if I'm well. You've also been the only one who has sat with me when I'm recovering from my injuries after a meeting." He glanced up at her. "You should hate me like the others. You should _treat_ me like the others. But you don't. You treat me with kindness. You heal me to the best of your ability. You sit with me when I'm mending. You do everything that I don't deserve."

"Severus," she quietly said, gently resting a hand on his arm.

"I was a Death Eater, Aurora. I am not good."

"You're not bad either," she argued. "You made a mistake, Severus, but you're not _him_ anymore. You're not Death Eater Severus. You've lived your life, helping the Order. You're not _him_."

~IL~

Snape groaned softly as he awoke in his cell, several hours later. His head ached horribly from a throbbing pain in his right temple. He found himself lying face down on his cot, causing him to roll over gingerly onto his side. Someone had left food for him, soup and bread, but he glanced away from it.

"Why can't you just let them help you? You don't want to die," mirage Aurora softly said, frowning as she sat against the far wall. "I know you, Severus."

"No you don't. You don't know me at all."

"You showed me who you were that night. You let me in, Severus, and you know you did. It's why you're feeling so sad right now. You let me in and allowed me to see the real you, not the mask."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't, Severus. If I leave you alone, then you will die. And I can't allow that to happen."

"I used you, Aurora," he stated coldly, glancing at her again.

"I know."

"Hate me then. Be like her!" he yelled, pointing towards the red-haired witch. "I called her a Mudblood out of anger, and she's hated me since. So, be like her, Aurora. Hate me for using you like that. Hate me for dirtying you that night."

"You didn't dirty me that night, though." She then scoffed, shaking her head slowly. "Severus, I love you, and you know that."

"I hurt you that night! I betrayed your trust, your love, Aurora. You have every right to hate me, so do it. Be like them." He growled and shook his head angrily when she didn't respond. "I was the reason they both died, Aurora."

"And you're the reason I'm alive today, Severus. I was supposed to be guarding the tower that night, but instead I was in your rooms asleep in your bed. You kept me safe."

"By using you, Aurora," he yelled back at the mirage.

"You saved me, Severus. And deep down, no matter how broken hearted I am now because of your method, I'll remember that." She faded away then, leaving him alone with Lily and Eileen.

**A/N: **So, I'm not going to promise regular updates because my real life is a bit iffy right now. But I will be updating this story a lot quicker than the last one.

**Next chapter:** Snape's attorney meets with Madam Pomfrey and others to line up some character witnesses, among other things.


	7. Waiting is a Pain

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

**Waiting Is a Pain**

A month had passed by completely uneventful. Draco was still mending, quiet and keeping to himself mostly as Blaise or Harry sat with him. Severus was still sitting in his cell at Azkaban, visited by the ghosts of the past. Harry was still the hero of the Wizarding world, trying hard to find a way to heal both wizards' souls.

Sighing heavily, the young Gryffindor glanced up from the passage on Wizarding laws that he had been previously reading. It hadn't necessarily made sense to him of course with all the legalese, but it was helping him feel as if he was doing something for Snape. After all, schoolwork just seemed tedious to him, since he had finally defeated the Dark Lord.

"Anything?"

Harry shook his head towards the young witch. "Nothing I can see, Mione, but go ahead. You might have better luck understanding it." He pushed the heavy book across the table towards her, frowning as he sat with his friends in the library.

"Dad says that Snape's expected to be back in court tomorrow," Ron quietly announced, glancing up from the message he received from his father. "Something about the attorney that Snape fired awhile back stating that Snape's gone nutters or something."

"What?" Harry's green eyes narrowed on the redhead. "The _Prophet_ hasn't mentioned anything like that." Then again, Harry knew that the _Prophet_ didn't really say much of anything good about Snape. In fact, the _Prophet_had all but convicted and sentenced Snape already. Harry turned towards Hermione when he noticed her thoughtful expression. "What? Did you find something?" He looked at the book, wondering what he had missed.

"No. There isn't much in that," she answered, shaking her head. "Harry, if the attorney can prove his claim, though, then it negates Professor Snape's decision to represent himself. Anyone the courts deem mentally incompetent cannot represent himself since it'd cause the courts to wrongly convict defendants."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Professor Snape's decision to fire the attorney you hired for him could be overturned as well as his guilty plea."

"So then this guy just has to prove that Snape's nutters, and it's he might have a chance? Man, I don't envy that guy." Ron shook his head. "Think how Snape will react to hear that some guy who was representing him now thinks he's as loony as Lestrange."

"If it works, then I don't care what he thinks, Ron."

"I suppose, but Snape's not exactly one to open up to another, though." He then turned back towards his letter, reading some more before speaking again. "And Dad says here that they've scheduled some sort of conference with some Mind Healer tomorrow."

"Yes, to find out if he is in fact mentally impaired. The only thing is . . . Professor Snape will likely realize what the questions are for, and we've already seen that he's given up hope."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that we don't," Harry stated, standing as he felt her anger take over. He didn't understand why the older wizard wouldn't want to save his life now. Snape had his chance to die, and he declined. So what the hell was going through the wizard's mind now that he thought he deserved to be punished? Snape had saved them all. He was a hero.

"Where are you going, mate?"

"For a walk," grumped the young Gryffindor hero before he walked away from Ron and Hermione to head towards the Quidditch pitch.

What was with Slytherins? Was their pride that big that they wouldn't accept help when they so desperately needed it? Snape was one mystery that Harry hadn't necessarily figured out fully, but he had at least gained some understanding that the man deserved a tremendous amount of respect and to be saved considering all the times he had nearly sacrificed himself for the greater good. Draco, on the other hand, was one who seemed to have his ego possibly get in the way, assuming foolishly that asking for was a sign of weakness. Together, the two drove Harry up the wall at times. Neither one wanted his help necessarily, but the young Gryffindor felt obligated to do so just the same. After all, they both needed help, whether they knew it or not.

~IL~

Being escorted into the familiar holding area, Severus waited for the Aurors to prod him into the courtroom. He held his head up high as he walked in, fully expecting to hear the words 'Kissed' out of the Minister's mouth upon sight of him. When the bigger Auror shoved him into the chair, quickly fastening the chains around his ankles and wrists to it, he growled. This should have been a two second deal. What were they waiting for exactly?

"Severus Tobias Snape vs. Wizengamot," called out a woman near the Minister before she stepped back into the shadows once more.

"I trust you understand why you've been brought here today, Professor Snape?"

"Yes," he replied, loud enough for a few to hear him. "You're sentencing me."

"No, Professor."

His black eyes narrowed on the Minister. No? What the hell did he mean 'no?' Why else was he there? His eyes then darted to the side as he watched his former attorney slink out of the shadows.

"Forgive me, but I believe that I was granted the right to represent myself at our last meeting."

"That is yet to be determined, Professor." Kingsley sighed quietly. "A motion has been brought before us suggesting that you are not mentally competent to stand trial or even represent yourself."

"That's absurd!" Severus made sure that he didn't glance towards the three hallucinations that were looking on in curiosity. "If said claims were brought to you by Mister Legassi, Minister Shacklebolt, then you should keep in mind that he is likely doing so because he has a personal gain in this matter, considering that he'd be my counsel if the courts deemed it so."

"The court is aware."

"Then clearly Mister—"

"We are obligated to ensure that you receive a fair trial, Professor Snape." Shacklebolt then motioned towards an Auror standing guard to bring forward a middle-aged man. "You will answer his questions fully, Professor. And if it is believed that you are lying about your answers, I will not hesitate in using Veritaserum on you. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Severus spat out, glaring.

"You may address the defendant," the Minister stated to the hesitant man.

"Thank you, Minister." The man then bowed his head before glancing towards Severus. "My name is Healer Galen." He paused for a moment. When Severus didn't reply, he nodded slowly. "Professor Snape, what are your thoughts right now?"

"How idiotic you are for asking such asinine questions."

"I see." The healer nodded slowly. "When you were brought in here, you believed that you were here to be sentenced. Do you believe this is an open and shut case?"

"I _was_ a Death Eater. You tell me."

"You believe then that you will be put to death for your crimes?"

"Wouldn't you?" he replied calmly.

"Death doesn't scare you?"

Severus kept his mouth firmly shut, staring back at the healer. As if he was that stupid to answer that he deserved death. He watched the healer's frown deepen.

"I see." The healer then sighed. "If you wished for death anyway, why didn't you just save the Ministry the trouble and do it yourself, Professor?"

"That's a good point," mirage Aurora stated, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you, Severus? Is it because deep down you want to live?"

He growled, forcing himself not to snap at her. With his black eyes trained on the healer, he gave him his severest glare that he wished he could direct towards her instead.

"Clearly you haven't done your research then, Healer."

"I think you'd be surprised what I know about you, Professor." The healer gave him a faint smirk. "Now, please. Answer the question."

"Perhaps I didn't think of it at the time."

"You're a smart man. I'm sure it crossed your mind at least once, though."

Severus clenched his jaw even tighter when he noticed the ladies nod at the healer's words. He wanted to scream at them to leave him the hell alone. He had seen them for nearly two months, and they rarely left him alone. To say he was tired of them was an understatement.

"This healer is rather intelligent. Maybe you should let him in, Severus." Mirage Aurora shrugged slightly, her kind warm eyes falling on him. "What could it hurt? You don't want to die. We both know that."

"Shut it, Aurora," he growled quietly, his eyes darting towards the mirage and forgetting all about the healer. "Just shut it! You can't save everyone so stop trying to save me. I want to die! Do you understand that? I want to die. I deserve this. I deserve every part of this hell for what I did."

"And just what did you do?"

Severus answered before realizing that it hadn't been Aurora who had asked but the healer. He had once again lost himself to the anger. Why didn't they understand?

"I relayed the Prophecy to the Dark Lord. _I_ was the reason Lily died. _I_ was the reason Harry grew up without a family. I did that. The woman I loved died because of me. I deserve to die, Aurora. I deserve to be punished for it. I deserve to have every misdeed I ever did: killing Lily, standing by as Charity and countless others were murdered, killing Dumbledore, embracing the darkness in the first place, all that and more. I deserve death for that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve to be loved, to be treated with the kindness you offer. I've done horrible things in my life, Aurora. You can't save me. So stop wasting your energy on me. I'll just disappoint you yet again."

"You haven't disappointed me, Severus," the mirage witch said quietly, frowning at him. "You did what you had to do. I understand it. I do. But even you know that you gave me your heart that night, and that this is now is all because you're afraid of getting hurt. You're afraid that I know you now and that I have some sort of knowledge I can hold over you. Severus, I won't hurt you. I promise."

He shook his head, though. She couldn't promise not to hurt him. No one could. At the sound of someone clearing a throat, though, his head snapped up. Swallowing, he realized instantly what had happened. He shook his head. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to have died. He had no reason to live anymore. He had finished his objective. Harry was safe, and that was all that mattered. He didn't matter. He shouldn't matter.

"You're wrong."

"And you're not real," he snapped, glaring at the witch.

"I think we have our answer. Healer Galen, thank you for your time." Shacklebolt said nothing as the man walked past, leaving the courtroom. "Mister Harper, do you have any objections?"

"I do not," replied the opposing attorney.

"Then it is the finding of the court that Professor Snape is not mentally competent to be his own attorney. As such, Mister Legassi is recognized once again as his counsel, and the guilty plea is stricken from the record."

"No. I refuse! I'm guilty!" Severus tried to stand up, madder than ever before as the chains refused to allow him to rise. "Just kill me already!"

"Mister Legassi! Control your client."

"No. No. Just . . . finish it. Please! No more." He hated begging, but he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to die. He had prepared himself for it. Why didn't they understand? Why didn't they just give up on him like everyone else had?

"Severus, stop." The fat attorney shoved him down, giving him the familiar look of 'I'm helping you.' However, his words fell on deaf ears.

Severus only tried harder. He had to leave to find someone who would _help_ him. He couldn't just sit here and wait. Waiting was driving him mad. He needed to find someone who would punish him accordingly. Find someone who would let him die.

"Auror!"

The moment he felt the injection, Severus's body slackened, the energy gone. He felt himself starting to slip away to the familiar and welcoming darkness. He sighed. Perhaps this time when he awakened he wasn't going to be visited by the three witches he hurt.

~IL~

Aurora sighed as she sat in her rooms, reading the _Prophet_. She didn't know why she was reading it, especially since she was currently reading about the bastard's trial. However, a part of her knew that she couldn't just brush it off. She had loved him for decades. It was hard to turn one's back on someone after that long.

She frowned as she read that he was found mentally incompetent. No doubt, it'd be an insult to Severus. She continued reading the report, narrowing her eyes when she read that Severus had yelled out a woman's name during the hearing, her name. Why the hell had he yelled her name at the trial?

Tossing the paper, she sighed heavily. The _Prophet_ had likely misheard or miswrote it. There was no reason for him to yell her name. She was just a witch he had slept with and discarded as if she was nothing. That's all she ever would have been to him. Lily was the only witch he'd ever give himself to freely, and she was dead.

But the question bounced around in her head. What if he had said her name? What if his time in Azkaban was changing him for the better? What if Severus had given himself to her that night as she had thought, hoped for that night? What if he had meant his words, meant the proposal that night? What if he did in fact love her, but was being his usual stubborn ass self?

"Dammit, Severus," she mumbled, standing up and quickly walking out of her rooms to head across the observatory to the railing. He always did this to her. He always made her think that there was something between them, only to withdraw and make her question herself.

She knew she loved him. As painful as that was to admit, she did love the sarcastic git. Oh, at times she just wanted to hit him for doing this to her yet again. But she couldn't. Even though he frustrated the hell out of her, she couldn't hurt him. Sighing, she turned and walked back into her rooms. She couldn't make up her mind anymore. However, a moment later, she stopped in front of her jewelry box in her bedroom, opening it slowly. Her fingers brushed gently the silver ring that was tucked into the velvet box she had placed it in the following June morning. She didn't know why she hadn't given it back when he had returned. She should've, but she couldn't. He had given it to her so there was hope.


	8. Broken Hearts' Remains

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. :D

**Broken Hearts' Remains**

Draco glanced towards Blaise, frowning as he sat atop of his cot in the hospital wing. He had heard his friend's words, but what he was saying couldn't be true. It didn't even seem real. Severus had been on the Order's side for years? All of his actions, all of his words were pretend? None of it was real?

"You all right, Malfoy?"

"No." The blond shook his head. "You just told me everything I thought I knew was wrong. I saw my parents . . ." He swallowed back the memories. "I watched them die, and yet . . . I feel as if they're still there with me, you know? Merlin, Blaise, I feel nuttier than . . . than anything."

"Well, you were pretty far gone, you know." Blaise cocked his head to the side. "Potter seems to want to help you. Maybe you should let him. He's, well, a good ally for a Slytherin to have these days."

"He really killed him?" He lowered his voice. "You know . . . the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah Professor Snape did. It was rather odd, though. Used a Stasis spell to contain the Killing Curses, which finished him," replied the Slytherin. "Loads of people thought Potter was dead, but somehow he was fine. He scared a lot of people when he spoke. Slytherins were thinking they were nutters too. Merlin, if that was all it took, though, a stinking Stasis spell and destroy some wicked artifacts, someone should have done it long ago."

Draco nodded slowly. He'd still have his parents if someone had. His eyes darted to his left forearm before moving his sleeve up. He frowned at the marred flesh where the Mark had been.

"Could I ask you a question?" Blaise winced then. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you join?"

"Family," quietly answered the young Slytherin. "Dad was in Azkaban, and it fell on me to get us back to our glory." He shook his head. "Wasn't worth it, though, all of the lies and broken promises."

"Yeah, but you have a chance to make up for it now, you know?"

"I know." Draco sighed. "I should be with him, Blaise. I should be on trial right alongside him."

"Are you going to take it then? The plea deal Potter got worked out for you—well, that attorney of his he hired at least? I mean, four years is pretty good, considering, Draco."

"I don't know." He closed his eyes. "Maybe . . ." Four years in Azkaban for one mistake . . .

~IL~

Six days had passed since Aurora had read that article about Severus. She couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to go see him. If he was saying her name, then something was likely weighing on his mind. He had been in Azkaban for almost two months with little to no visitors. Even if the Dementors were gone, he'd still have the awful loneliness to contend with. But she didn't care. She couldn't anymore. He took that from her, replacing it with darkness that clung to her like a lifeline now.

"There's my baby girl," stated a wizard with short dark brown hair and rich chocolaty eyes. He embraced her warmly. "I'm so glad you came. I was beginning to think you wouldn't, Aura."

"Thanks, Dad." She sighed, frowning as she pulled back.

Spending the Christmas season with her family was just what she needed. She knew her parents wouldn't bring up Severus. Her mother quite frankly wouldn't care, and her father would be overjoyed with just her coming . . . considering. However, she knew she was running the risk of a breakdown with her father nearby. There was just something about him that made her reveal all her secrets.

"Have you even been taking care of yourself?"

"Please don't. I'm fine." She turned her back to her father, glancing out the window. She knew he'd get the hint to drop it. He wouldn't run the risk of her running. He just wouldn't. However, when he spoke again, she closed her eyes, biting back her anger-filled words.

"Bull. You aren't even close to fine!" Her father shook his head in clear disapproval. "Aura, have you even seen a Mind Healer yet?"

"No." She wrapped her arms tighter. "I don't need to either. I'm perfectly fine, Dad. I don't need some shrink telling me that there's something wrong when there isn't. I've never felt better in fact."

"Quit lying. You're hurting, baby girl. It's understandable, too. Anyone would be after—"

"Don't! Just . . . don't." She backed away from her father, shaking her head angrily. The familiar ache deep within her hurt again. She felt—she wanted to run. She wanted to get away from the pain. "Don't," she said, her voice breaking. Why did he bring _that_ up? Didn't he know it hurt? "No!"

"Aura, look at yourself. You're hurting. Please go see the Mind Healer. It'll help."

Her arms tightened around herself. She couldn't take anymore. She'd thought a visit to Windsor would distract her like everything else had. She had thought she'd forget all about it, but it didn't.

"Baby girl, please," her father begged. "Aura, love, listen to me. Baby girl, I'm afraid if you don't, then the next funeral I'll attend will be yours instead of—"

Unable to take his words anymore, she turned on spot, Disapparating instantly. She didn't need him to remind her about _that_. She'd close her eyes, and there it'd be . . . her heartbreak once more, the pain and the loss.

When she reappeared, she stumbled slightly, catching herself against the stone wall. She noticed the wizard heading towards her with his wand drawn. She, however, made no visible reaction.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" The wizard's pale green eyes narrowed on her, likely noticing her emotional distress. "There are no visitors to be here tonight. It's Christmas Eve. Go home and come back in a few days."

"No." She shook her head, raising her wand towards him as she glared at the wizard. She wordlessly summoned his wand, holding it a moment later. "Not then. Tonight. I want to see that bastard tonight . . . I have something to give that slimy git." She wanted to scream, cry, and break things. She'd do it too if it meant that the pain was gone. She hated it. She hated the heartache, the pain, the loss she felt now. "Take me to him. Take me to that lying, murderous son of a bitch!" Her voice cracked as the familiar sallow face swirled about her mind. Her tone was cold and heartless, though.

Somehow knowing exactly whom she was raving about, the wizard nodded, motioning for her to follow. There weren't many wizards left in Azkaban that'd provoke that sort of reaction, though, except one. They stopped in an abandoned, dimly-lit corridor, and he pointed down the hallway, sighing.

"He's down there. Can't say he talks much," the wizard stated quietly.

Aurora glanced towards the wizard before flicking her wrist and sending him flying against a nearby wall. He wasn't needed anymore. She clenched her teeth, her knuckles white as she gripped her wand with all her might. She stepped up to the bars, a curse on her tongue intended for the broken man that lay silently on the cot.

~IL~

With his eyes closed and his breathing even lying on the cot in his cell in Azkaban, he dreamt of that night, that terrible June night when his world came crashing down yet again. After all, there wasn't much else for him to do. He was alone, utterly alone with just the three witches whom he damned, whom he hurt, whom he wronged.

~IL~

The rich scent of raspberries and strawberries filled the air. The little light from the candles danced across the walls. His heart beat quietly in his chest, and nearly skipped when he felt the gentle hand on his arm. He swallowed at the kindness Aurora was showing him.

"Severus." Her voice, so soft, practically caressed his name.

"I was a Death Eater, Aurora." He added in his head, _I__'__ve __done __terrible __things. __I __don__'__t __deserve __this, __any __of __this __kindness, __from __you._ He then closed his eyes. "I am not good." _If __I __was, __then __I __wouldn__'__t __even __consider __doing __this __to __you, __hurting __you __like __this._

"You're not bad either," the witch argued, her dark eyes holding his. "You made a mistake, Severus, but you're not _him_ anymore. You're not Death Eater Severus. You've lived your life, helping the Order. You're not _him_."

"Then who am I?" His heart thundered in his ears as he waited.

"You're Severus Snape, the current Head of Slytherin in addition to being the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. You're an extremely wise individual who knows his limits but frequently tests himself to surpass them. And when you make a mistake, rare as it is since you pride yourself on not being an idiot, you learn from it, usually through loads of pain."

"So then I'm a masochist?"

"No. Quite the opposite in fact," she answered quietly. "You don't enjoy the hurt and loss that comes from your mistakes. But the reminder that you're human puts you at ease, though. I'd imagine because it reminds you that you're alive, that you're still here with us."

Closing his eyes, he inclined his head. If that was all it was, then he'd sleep better now. With a frown, he reopened his eyes and glanced at her. He could see the love she had for him written all over her face. He knew if he just asked her to join him, she would. He felt sick, staring at her. However, he forced himself to remain staring into those warm brown eyes full of kindness and love, all of which he didn't deserve.

"What are you thinking so intensely about, Severus?"

"How beautiful you are." His voice was rich and full of silk. He caught her eyes glancing down instantly and the slight color to her face in response to his words.

"So you keep telling me." Her soft red lips went to her glass once more, taking yet another small sip of the sweet elf-wine.

His eyes trailed down her. Everything was close to perfection with her from what he could see. Her beautiful brown eyes were so full of emotion; her lovely ashen skin, so porcelain-like as if a doll. Her luscious lips were so enthralling, and her full breasts, hidden underneath her midnight blue robes, seemed to him as if they were just demanding to be touched.

"Now what are you thinking about?"

Not answering, he rose from his chair, dinner long forgotten. If it had been any other witch, he'd have held out longer, but the look . . . Here was a witch who didn't find him hideous, who didn't find him to be unworthy of her. Who was he to deny her, to deny himself if he were honest?

His long pale fingers brushed back her feathery soft hair before he leaned down to capture her lips. The moment he felt her kiss back, he closed his eyes, knowing that he had just damned her. Her arms encircled his neck, drawing him in more which he wholeheartedly accepted. He could feel her emotions, swirling around in her mind. She wanted this . . . wanted him . . . badly.

Pulling back, he drew in a quick breath, noticing her momentary confusion instantly. He could feel her love, her happiness . . . her everything she had for him. She had bared her soul, and he would be the bastard to rip it in half. But he had to in order to keep her safe, to keep her alive.

He held a hand out to her palm up, his stomach clenching when she grabbed it without a second of hesitation. He felt her warmth, her quick heartbeat against his skin. With his eyes holding hers, he slowly moved his arms underneath her, sweeping her up of her feet before he carried her towards his bedroom. She would be the first witch ever to be invited in there . . . and she would be the last.

Placing her gently atop of his bed, he swallowed back the regrets, the doubts, the fears. He had to see this through to the end. It was the only way. His lips brushed over her soft ones once more, deepening it a moment later when he heard the delicious moan escaping her lips. Her hands slid in between the opening of his robes, her fingers seeking out his naked skin and finding it soon after. He couldn't help but smile against her lips when her hands tore open his robes and roughly shoved the offending clothes of his shoulders.

He was rather thankful that he had just worn his robes today and not the usual white undershirt. He then sucked in air when her hands found the waistband of his boxers. Clearly, she wasn't one for taking it slow. Though, he guessed he should have assumed that, considering how strong her feelings were for him.

His hands moved to her silky hair, twirling a dark curl around a finger before he moved down the rest of her body. If she wasn't going to take it slow, then why should he? There was a schedule to be had after all. His fingers found the fastenings for her robes, banishing them a moment later when they only led to frustration.

A moment later, he felt his arousal increase when his hands came in contact with fleshy mounds of delight. He chuckled inwardly at the realization that he had been a bit more . . . enthusiastic with his Banishing Charm than he had previously thought. He felt her arch up against him as he caressed her, hearing her soft moans of pleasure in response. The sounds coming from her only fueled him even more. He rarely had a witch who was so aroused by just his touch.

Watching her face of pure enjoyment, he moved his hands lower, his fingertips brushing her skin as they headed south towards the dark curls that hid her sex from him. His heart beat even faster when her legs suddenly wrapped around his waist as her body arched up to meet his. He could feel himself pressing against her opening, the warmth coming off her and the delicious wetness that started to coat the tip of his erect member. He swallowed back the groan that nearly left his throat. She was so ready for him. All he had to do was slide into her, and she'd be his.

His hands rested on her hips as he held her for a moment. He waited until she opened her eyes again before pushing himself slightly into her wet folds. He felt the warmth instantly and heard her low moan as he continued to enter her slowly. Once he was as far as he could go, he stopped with a shudder as he felt how wonderfully tight she was around him. Pressing soft kisses against her neck, he waited as her body became accustomed to his size.

"Sin—" he breathed out, unable to finish saying her name as a jolt of pleasure struck him.

"Severus," she whispered against him, kissing him tenderly a moment later. Her tongue traced his lips lightly before she hesitantly slid it in between his part.

Their tongues then dueled, each wanting to assert dominance over the other and not giving the other any leeway. When the lack of oxygen started to affect them, they quickly pulled back. Both panted, their chest heaving and pressing their flesh even more against one another.

"I . . ." He drew in another deep breath. "I don't want to . . . to hurt you."

"So don't."

**A/N: **I might have a present for you tomorrow if you're good. I wanted to show you the entire betrayal of that night in its entirety, but I'm not certain how many of you want to see that in this story or in an one-shot. You tell me, peeps.


	9. Ill Fated Night

**A/N: **This is a continuation of the previous chapter with Severus's section of that ill-fated night where he killed Albus. It does contain more sex, some graphic I suppose, which I'm showing not because it's sex but because it shows the little nuances of their relationship and gives what I hope are some clues/background we didn't have before.

**June 1997**

Severus chuckled, kissing Aurora once more as they lay in his bed joined together as one. There was something about her. He didn't know what, but he knew he liked it. When she moved slightly, he groaned, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he stared down at her. She felt so good, so . . . right.

Brushing his raven hair back, she hooked it behind his ear with a soft smile. She stared up at him, her eyes holding his black orbs. Slowly, she moved against him once more, her lips brushing against his lovingly before she urged him onward.

"Are you sure?" He chastised himself mentally as soon as the words left his mouth. What was he doing? If she said no, then how would he protect her? Keep her safe? Keep her alive?

"I am." Her reply was so soft but full of confidence and trust.

Not a moment longer did he wait. He withdrew slowly, moving back into her at just the same rate as before. He continued that same torturous and agonizing rate for a few minutes, listening to the low purrs of pleasure leaving her lips before increasing their tempo ever so slightly.

His mouth moved across her ashen skin, leaving a trail of kisses everywhere he could reach. Meanwhile, his hands sought out every inch of bare skin, cupping and fondling her beautiful breasts for several moments before moving downward again and resting on her slender hips prior to seeking out more of her. When his fingers reached her thighs, he pushed her legs further apart, hearing her soft gasp in response before she obeyed. As if having a mind of their own, his fingers trailed up her inner thighs and through her curls before reaching their union. The slickness of the thick white fluid coated the long slender digits instantly, making him harden even more at the thoughts flashing in his mind. Curiosity took over then.

Making a 'v' with his index and middle finger around her outer lips, he felt himself piston in and out of her. He could feel her inner muscles underneath his fingertips, drawing his swollen member in even more with each thrust. Her body was clearly enjoying their lovemaking.

When she placed her hand atop of his a moment later, he stilled, gasping at the unexpected touch. He noticed her wide apologetic grin as she stared at him with lust-filled eyes. He held those beautiful brown eyes when her hand slowly wrapped around his penis as he withdrew. Groaning, he felt her hand move to feel the length of him, her fingers reaching the swollen sacs that were begging for attention a second later.

"Sin—" he croaked out, his voice giving out yet again.

"Bigger than I thought," she said through heavy pants, her breasts bobbing up and down in front of him seductively.

"Thanks," he replied, a rare grin plastering his face.

"More?"

She didn't need to tell him again. He gently grabbed her wrists, threading their fingers together before sliding back into her with a low groan. The pace increased a minute later, him withdrawing and entering her every fifteen seconds. He felt her breasts jiggle in response to their rocking back and forth, causing his hands to release her and fondle the fleshy mounds that were like a siren's call to him. She felt perfect underneath him, absolutely fucking perfect.

The bedsprings creaked as they continued at their slow but steady pace. The smell of sex filled the air with the sounds of grunts and moans. Minutes later, the sounds of pleasure were followed by hushed cries as they both reached their peaks.

"Hmm . . ." She stared up at him not long after, her warm brown eyes sparkling softly from the waning candlelight. "I'll give an 'A' for that performance, Mister Snape."

"An 'A?" he replied with a snort, his arms wrapping around her protectively as he held her. The needed rush was long forgotten in the afterglow. "I believe, Professor, that you're mistaken in your post-coital haze. That clearly deserved an 'O."

"I don't think so," she said with a smirk. "But don't fret. There's always room for improvement."

"Oh, is that right?" He chuckled quietly before suddenly rolling back on top of her and pinning her gently against his mattress. "I'm getting that damn 'O' from you, Professor Sinistra, one way or another." His eyes darkened slightly before his mouth slammed against hers, his tongue darting in to duel hers. He easily slid back inside of her, groaning into her mouth as he did.

However, he suddenly pulled back when she was clearly enjoying it. With a devilish look on his face, his lips then trailed down her body. He kissed her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, and her stomach stopping just prior to his lips finding her lower curls.

"You wouldn't . . ." Her chest heaved in excitement as she sat up on her elbows, staring at him.

"Oh, but I would," he replied before placing a hand to her stomach to press her into the mattress even more. He then spread her legs apart with his free hand and pressed his mouth against her core, his tongue tentatively darting inside her wet folds before lapping up her sweet nectar. He smiled against her as he felt her writhe against him, hearing her delightful cries and moans as he took her once more over the edge. He drank her in, every single last bit she had to offer before pulling back with a smirk.

His eyes trailed down her naked body, noticing the deep flush to her ashen skin as she lay there entirely spread open and panting quietly as she came down from her high. Here before him was a witch who felt no shame in what she was doing, who felt no disgust in it, just love and pleasure that was all directed to him, the greasy git of the dungeons as the Gryffindors called him.

Murder, even such as the one he was about to do, still took from one's soul, and lately with all the deaths he witnessed . . . caused, Severus hadn't been convinced he had one anymore. But being in this room with her, he swore he had regained if only a piece of it, a sliver he wished to hold onto for as long as she'd allow him. It was in that moment he felt as if all the pain, all the heartache, all the loss he had experienced with Lily's death was just . . . gone, and all that remained was something he couldn't describe fully but something close to . . . affection perhaps as he stared at Aurora, the beautiful witch so full of kindness and love who gave herself freely to him with no regrets thus far.

"Marry me." It was spoken so quietly that he barely heard his words himself.

"What?" She stared up at him in pure puzzlement.

"Marry me, Aurora." He trembled slightly as he held her eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing. Asking a witch to marry him after sex? It was preposterous and so wrong, and yet it made sense to him . . . somehow. He wasn't certain he could ever explain how, though, but it did.

"You don't even have a ring for me, Severus," she teased, still staring at him in silent confusion.

Without a second thought given, he flew out of bed and headed towards the drawer that kept the Prince family heirloom. He snatched the black box that held the rings instantly, returning to her with it in hand. His heart fluttered wildly as his mind kept asking him what he thought he'd gain by doing this. Opening the box, he held out a silver ring to her.

"Marry me. Please," he pleaded, feeling his insides quiver slightly.

"Severus," she started to say, pausing and glancing towards the ring. "We—I—can't. You don't want this. This is just all—I don't know what—possibly a byproduct of some really good sex, but we can't . . . not like this. Do you understand?"

"You love me," he replied bluntly, staring at her and feeling his heart clenching painfully. He needed her to say yes. He didn't know why, but he needed this—her—as his, his one good thing left on Earth before it was all taken away . . . again. "I-I need you, Aurora. Please. Indulge me. Just for tonight, Aurora. Please." He watched her resolve shatter into tiny pieces just as he knew it would.

"All right," she quietly said, wetting her lips. "I will."

He slid the silver ring shaped into a serpent up her slender finger, feeling relief and a strange calmness wash over him as he did. He chuckled quietly, sounding as if he was choking back his emotions slightly, when she removed the remaining silver wedding band from the box, slipping it onto his finger as well a moment later. She was his, and he was hers . . . if just for tonight.

"I think now it's the 'You may kiss bride' part."

With a faint smirk, he brushed back her messy curls, capturing her lips instantly. She tasted so wonderful, so sweet. Deepening their kiss, he breathed her in and enjoyed her warmth before he heard the familiar bells chiming in the distance. He closed his eyes, knowing that time was almost up.

"What's wrong? It isn't your Mark, is it?" She stared at him, frowning in clear concern. "Is he calling you again? Severus, what is it?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He gave her a rare smile before leaving the bed and heading towards the other room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, it is our wedding night, Aurora." He watched her eyes sparkle slightly at his words. "I thought perhaps we should enjoy it . . . in every way imaginable. I'll return. I promise." He waited until she nodded before he left, grabbing the rare whipped cream container he had stashed away in the other room. He opened the lid a moment later, adding a bottle of Dreamless Sleep to it before closing it once more and returning. He genuinely smiled as he caught her trying to fix her hair. "You realize your hair is just going to be messed up again anyway, yes?"

"Sorry." Her hands fell to her sides. "It's a habit of mine."

"I have a few bad habits too," he said, sliding back into bed beside her. "For example, whipped cream . . ." He held up the container.

"Whipped Cream?" She laughed. "Tell me you're joking."

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Whipped cream will be my downfall." He cracked open the lid, scooping up a bit before placing it on her nose. A moment later, he licked the cream off, knowing the exact catalyst that was needed to cause the sleeping draught to react. "Delicious," he remarked with a smirk. He chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"Give me that." She snatched the container from him, laughing quietly. "Why should you get to have all the fun in this relationship?" She pushed him back, grabbing a handful of whipped cream before smearing a smiley face onto his bare chest. "There we go. Perfect. Don't you agree?"

"You're going to need to clean that up, you know." He inhaled sharply when her tongue slid over his stomach to his chest, removing a bit of the whipped cream. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself rendered speechless instantly at the feel of her lips around his member. He hadn't expected that. He groaned when she started to take more of him as her head bopped up and down, her lips applying the needed pressure. Dear Merlin, she felt good. A groan filled the air as his hand went to her head, fingers brushing through her hair gently. "Enough," he ordered hoarsely, feeling his release imminent. He wouldn't let it end like this. She deserved better.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She sounded as if she was one of his students, knowing she was in trouble with him.

"No. No. It was good, but . . ." He stared into her eyes when his voice faltered. How to explain this? Gently, he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up a moment later and pulling her fully atop in order for her to straddle him. He brushed back her curls with a faint smile. "I want you, Aurora, not just part of you."

"Then you shall have me, Severus." She kissed him tenderly before lowering herself onto him. "I give myself freely to you, heart and soul."

"And I accept your heart and your soul," he whispered, holding her eyes, "and return it with what little I have left of mine."

"I think you have more of a soul and heart you give yourself credit for, Severus." She brushed back his long locks, smiling softly. She shrieked loudly when he suddenly flipped her onto her back with him above her. "Now what?"

"Now we become one once more," he replied, capturing her lips a moment later. He could feel the slight burn in his forearm from his Mark. Time was running out. As quickly as he could, minding that he didn't harm her too badly while not exactly being as gentle as before, he brought her to the edge and sent her off that metaphorical cliff singing. He felt her body slacken soon after as the Dreamless Sleep took over. Her aftershocks squeezed every last bit of him out before he withdrew.

He quickly left the bed, sighing. He carefully tucked her in, though, prior to grabbing his wand and casting a freshening charm on himself to remove the heavy scent of sex and sweat that hung about him. A moment later, he held a hand out, the familiar robes surrounding his body in a black mist before solidifying around him. He gently removed the silver band with a frown, placing it on the bedside table. He turned to leave, stopping himself when he reached the door.

"Mokai," he called out, glancing towards the small elf. "When she awakens, give her a contraceptive potion." His frown deepened when his eyes trailed over to the sleeping witch. He leaned towards her, brushing back her hair from her face before pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. "I am sorry." He turned on his heel a moment later, leaving to head to the Astronomy tower with a heavy heart. Why was it always him?

**A/N: **What'd you think? Should I have posted it or not? I hope you have a wonderful and joyous holiday season.


	10. Love's Messengers

**A/N: **I shall return to the trial shortly. Enjoy.

**Love's Messengers**

With her wand still trained on him, Aurora stared at the sleeping man lying on the cot in his cell. She stood at the ready, ready to curse him to hell and back for all the pain he had caused her. But the curse failed to leave her lips. No matter how badly he had hurt her, she just couldn't do the same.

Her wand shook in her trembling hand. He deserved this. He deserved to feel all the hurt he left behind. He deserved to know the hell she felt know thanks to his actions. But she couldn't. She knew deep down she still loved him . . . and always would.

She turned to leave, stopping a moment later. Her eyes darted to his cot once more, taking in the sickly complexion on his pale face. She slowly drew in a breath, taking a step towards the cell. A part of her wanted to comfort him now . . . to hold him and tell him that he wasn't alone as he had thought. But the bigger part of her screamed not to do that.

Severus had always done this to her. He had always made her want to run to him and prove that he was wrong, that he was capable of being loved by another. But he had also continuingly made her want to stay away and give him the space he desired. He was her conundrum, the puzzle she could never figure out because he always hid the pieces from her.

Anger mixed with confusion compounded by grief was all that held her together now. She was angry for him hurting her, for using her like some cheap whore. She was confused as to why he would do that to her in the first place, since he proved that night she meant nothing to him. And she was full of grief from the result of that night, yet another stain on her soul.

He needed to know that she'd ensure he'd never hurt another person again. She clenched her teeth, grabbing a broken piece of brick and transfiguring it into a stone dagger. She'd leave him with a message just like he had. With the dagger levitated above her hand for a moment, she sent it flying in between the bars before hovering for a second above him. She watched the slumbering man she loved continue to doze without an inkling of the dangerous situation he was in. Cold brown eyes hidden in the shadows remained on him until the dagger plunged downwards, piercing its target. With the message delivered, she turned on spot, returning home. Severus would know now. She was sure of that.

~IL~

Early afternoon on Christmas day at the Burrow, Harry sat off to the side in the sitting area as the Weasley family surrounded him with pleasant albeit meaningless conversation. Every now and then, he'd notice the look Ron's father, Arthur, kept giving him, but he tried to ignore it. However, when Ron's mother, Molly, started sneaking worried glances towards him, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Is something wrong?" He stared at them both, wondering what he had done wrong this time. It couldn't still be about his views on Snape. Could it?

"No, Harry dear. Everything is fine," Molly replied, forcing her polite smile to her face again.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley," he begged quietly. "What is it?" He watched the Weasley matriarch glances towards Arthur before sighing quietly.

"There was an attack at Azkaban last night," Arthur answered, frowning.

Harry idly noticed that everyone else's ears perked up at the response. He nodded in understanding, even though he didn't truly get what the big deal was . . . unless the attack was on . . .

"Snape?" the young Gryffindor whispered, feeling slightly ill as he waited for the response.

"He was the intended target, yes. But he's fine, though, Harry." He leaned over towards Harry.

"You're certain?"

"I am. He didn't even have a scratch on him in fact."

Closing his eyes, the young man shook his head. After all, Snape had gone through for them . . . He deserved to be celebrated as the hero he was. He may have done everything out of selfish reasons and not for the greater good, but if one was honest it all boiled down to love. Snape had loved Harry's mother more than anything, devoting the rest of his life to protecting the son of his childhood bully who made his life a living hell and the one last living piece of his lost love.

"It shouldn't have ended like this," Harry grumbled. "He's a hero. Why don't they understand that?" He stared at the Weasleys, shaking his head when they didn't have an answer for him. "Did they catch the person who tried?"

"No." Arthur shook his head slowly. "The person managed to get away unfortunately. In fact, according to Moody, the guard that was injured in the attempt doesn't recall anything, and no evidence was left behind. So the Aurors have no clues as to the person's identity."

"Have the Aurors at least stepped up security now so this doesn't happen again?"

"They have. He has three Aurors with him at all times." Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "His attorney asked for a delay, but the Wizengamot denied it, stating that they were already giving too much time to it as it was."

"So they've made up their minds already basically?" Harry scoffed. "Snape saves all of our arses, and how do we repay him? By letting a bunch of bureaucrats put him to death."

"They haven't officially ruled yet so we don't know if that's the outcome."

"But it's what's going to happen if they won't give any leeway."

"It's not up to us to decide, Harry," the Weasley patriarch quietly spoke.

"I'm not going to let him die," the young Gryffindor stated firmly. "Not after what he did for us. He may have been a complete git to us, but it wasn't as if he could be Mister Sunshine and Rainbows with all of us and later do what he did. I understand that now. I understand a hell of a lot better than I did before all this happened. I'm not giving up on him, and I appreciate it if you didn't either."

"Harry love, listen to me," Molly quietly said, staring at him with a saddened expression. "It's what he wants. I'm not stating we give up on him, not at all. But a man like Severus, one who has been surrounded in the darkness for so long, tends not to want to be saved, Harry. He looks at the punishment of death as a way to rid himself of the pain he's felt for years, a blessing really. And while it is tragic, we all have to keep in mind that . . . that it would be hard for him to continue on."

"So we should just stand aside? Let him die because that's what he wants?" Harry stared at them in disbelief. "Do you know after living with the Dursleys for so long that there were days when I was like Snape, longing for the day when I didn't wake up and feel as if I was in a constant state of hell? But if I had thrown it all away at that time, given up, then I never would have met any of you. I wouldn't have my friends. I wouldn't have been happy, fell in love, anything. He deserves a second chance. And if you don't agree with that, fine, but I'm going to do everything I can so he gets that. We owe him."

~IL~

The next day, the chains rattled loudly as Severus slowly walked into the cemented closed-off room with his three hallucinations beside him like always. He had thought he had heard the Auror wrong when he stated that he had a visitor, but clearly the Auror was correct at the sight of an unknown man sitting at the table waiting for him. He frowned, noticing his guards walk off to give them privacy. As if their conversation would truly be private.

"So, did Potter finally give up and hire an attorney who listens to me? Or are you here to kill me outright?" he drawled, sitting down across from his visitor. He heard the mirage witches' disapproval instantly at his words. He didn't care, though.

"I'm not here for either option, Mr. Snape."

"Pity. You'd save the world loads of trouble I'd imagine."

"Says you," the man replied, sighing before he glanced towards the guards. "I don't think you deserve to be killed."

"Then you either belong in St. Mungo's care or are one of Potter's biggest fans. Either case, I have no use for you." He went to stand, stopping when the man reached for his arm.

"Please don't leave." The man stared at him, brushing a hand through his salt and pepper hair a moment later. "I need to explain . . . because right now you don't understand."

"I understand plenty, considering I'm a murderous Death Eater."

"No. They're wrong." His visitor shook his head violently. "They have to be."

"You're a fool."

"Perhaps, but you need to understand why she's so angry with you."

Severus's eyes narrowed on the man at the mention of a woman. He took in the man's form then, glancing towards mirage Aurora a second later. The eyes, they were the same. Then that meant this was some sort of relative to her, father he'd guess considering the protectiveness the man exhibited.

"I'm quite aware of why she's upset with me, and she has every reason to be."

"No she doesn't." Her father shook his head again. "She's not dealing with it properly. Instead, she's placing all the blame on you."

"If that makes her feel better, then quite frankly good for her, sir," Severus replied.

He couldn't understand for the life of him why this man would visit him. All of the answers seemed to be wrapped in tiny enigmas that he was just supposed to know for some reason. Only he didn't know what the hell Aurora's father was talking about. He of course understood that Aurora was pissed with him. He'd be an idiot if he didn't know that, considering that the witch left a dagger in his pillow not even an inch from his face. And he knew before he had even made it to the Astronomy tower that night that he'd break her heart. So, what in the hell was this man trying to say?

"Son, you don't understand." The older wizard sighed. "You're taking all this from the point of view of that night still."

"Yes, well, considering that night pissed your daughter off more than anything, I wonder why I would not think of then, Mister Sinistra."

His frown deepened when he noticed the man glance towards the table somberly. Was there more to it than that? He quickly thought back to his encounters with her the past year after that night. She had not even said a word to him until the students returned, and even then it was only because she had been forced to out of acknowledgement. Most of the times he had been near her, she had been very quiet, which he didn't at all think odd at the time considering what they were dealing with at the time.

"There's more to it than just being irate about a one-night stand with the man she loved who later used her." Her father's dark chocolate eyes held Severus's black. "I don't want to know the reason you did it, son. That isn't my business."

"Then why are you here? Because you haven't made me understand anything yet," Severus growled, glaring at the man. In fact, if anything, her father was annoying him more than anything else at that moment.

"She was pregnant," the wizard stated quietly.

Severus's throat went dry instantly. He had to have heard that wrong. He couldn't have just—

"Now, no paternity test was done, but I'd stake my life on it that it was yours, son. It's the only reason I can think of as to why she's dealing with it in this way." Aurora's father then stood up. "Son, I know it's a shock, and I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was a kook. But you needed to know."

"I don't understand." She had taken that potion, hadn't she? He had never asked Mokai when he returned because he just assumed she had. But . . . if she hadn't . . . He stared at the man, noticing that there was no lie in the man's face. "How?" he asked breathlessly. "Why?"

"She used to rave about you all the time, son. The things she used to tell me about you . . . Only a fool would not see that she was head over heels in love with you. Then last summer she comes home, and not a word about you. At the time I thought little of it, not realizing what had happened. I mean I knew about Albus's death, and that you were the accused, but I suppose I thought she was just at a loss for words. Still in shock, you know?" he replied, shrugging. "Then came the day when Poppy firecalled me and asked me to help calm my daughter down . . . I just assumed she had worked herself up again. Only when I walked into the room, I saw her fighting against Pomfrey to reach . . ." He closed his eyes, sighing. "It was so small . . . and broken like she was. I didn't know what to do. Aura was covered in blood from head to toe. She had numerous bones completely shattered, fractures in other spots. The pain she had to have felt . . . It physically paled compared to the emotional anguish of it all."

Severus sat there, stunned. She had been pregnant? He couldn't recall any signs of her pregnancy, but then again he hadn't been paying attention to that. He swallowed at the thoughts swarming his mind.

"I didn't learn all the details, but Pomfrey was convinced that Aura's injuries were a result of one of those Death Eaters in the castle who were harassing her constantly." He brushed a hand down his face, sighing. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel like crap, son. I'm aware you have other things on your mind. But I'm telling you this because I know my daughter never would. And if you were that baby's father, as I think you are, you have a right to know it then."

"What-what was it?" Severus's voice uncharacteristically wavered as he spoke.

"A boy," her father answered somberly. "He's buried in our family cemetery under a large oak."

He nodded numbly before glancing at the mirage of Aurora. Why hadn't she told him?


	11. Charging Lights

******A/N: **Sorry about the delay. I've been working on a couple of new stories that have some promising moments in them. ;) I apologize beforehand if the legal jargon and court proceedings sound a bit off. I'll admit that I watch a lot of Law & Order and such, but I'm clearly not educated in legal matters fully in the American or British courts. Either way, enjoy.

**Charging Lights**

The once proud Malfoy heir stood in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection as he readjusted his tie for the hundredth time. His stomach had continued doing back flips throughout the morning. He frowned as he recalled several troubling memories that he could have done without.

"You ready, Draco?" a voice thankfully interrupted.

"Yeah." The blonde turned away from his reflection, walking toward his friend. "You didn't have to come with me, Blaise."

"What are friends for, right?"

Draco snorted, nodding. "Somehow I doubt going to a hearing like this one is what normal friends do." He sighed, holding his head up high. "Thank you, though." Together, the two Slytherins walked out of the facilities and into the long corridor inside of the Ministry of Magic. They walked toward the courtroom that the blond was scheduled to be in somberly, Draco stopping when he caught the green eyes and messy haired young man standing off to the side of the door. "Potter? You too? Merlin, who else is here to watch this?"

"Figured you'd need the company, Malfoy," Harry quietly answered, wearing a nice gray suit.

"Sure you're not here to gloat, Potter?" No malice or hatred was behind the words this time. In fact, Draco wore a faint smile as he glanced at the other young man.

"Not this time."

The trio then walked in, Blaise and Harry heading to their seats and Draco to the head of the court where his attorney stood. Not long after, a few members of the Wizengamot appeared and quickly took their seats, looking down at the last of the Malfoys with cold stern eyes.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy vs. Wizengamot," a witch called out, formally announcing the case to the court before she blended back into the shadows.

"Mister Malfoy," Minister Shacklebolt spoke, addressing the young wizard. "Has your attorney made you fully aware of the results of your pleading guilty, along with the deal set before you by the Ministry?"

"He has, Minister," Draco replied politely. "I reaffirm my guilty plea to my crimes." His stomach lurched with uncharacteristic nervousness as the silence settled into the room.

"Mister Harper," the minister stated a few moments later. "What say you in this matter?"

"Mister Malfoy is just an unfortunate young wizard who was caught up in family expectations thrust upon him by his late father, Lucius Malfoy. Therefore, in the interest of the court, I accept Mister Malfoy's guilty plea and recommend that he be imprisoned for his crimes for the set upon four years."

"Are there any objections?" When no one spoke, Shacklebolt nodded slowly. "Then it is the finding of the court that Mister Malfoy be sentenced to Azkaban for four years as per his deal with the Ministry. Auror, you may take the defendant into custody immediately."

Draco glanced down, frowning before following the Auror away. Four years in Azkaban for the deaths of his parents and the accessory to the murders of Albus Dumbledore and Charity Burbage. It seemed ridiculous that it was only four years. But his lawyer had explained it away that Draco was just a small fish compared to the others he could help take down by testifying against in exchange.

The young man flinched when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, finally noticing who the Auror was. He sighed and gave a sort of half-snort. He should have known. The Fates really were funny in a way.

"Four years isn't that far away, Draco," the pink-haired Auror quietly said. "You'll be free in no time and able to put this all behind you."

"I killed your aunt and uncle, and stood by and did nothing as Dumbledore and Burbage were killed. Yet you still treat me well."

"We're family. It's what we do."

"Yeah," he quietly responded, swallowing at the word. He had killed his family. "Take me away, N—Tonks."

"Lupin actually," she corrected with a faint smile. "I'm married now, cousin."

"To the werewolf?" Draco laughed once, shaking his head before catching her look. "I suppose he does have some redeeming qualities." They Disapparated for Azkaban a moment later.

~IL~

Walking slowly into his daughter's room, Orin frowned and sat down on the edge of her bed. He glanced around, his eyes trailing over each of the photos hanging on the walls. It hurt to see all the laughing photos of his daughter, knowing that she hadn't laughed in quite some time. He then looked down at the newspaper in his hand.

"Dad?" Aurora quietly said, walking out of her bathroom with her hair up in a towel and wearing a navy blue bathrobe.

"Severus is being charged today." He brushed off her glare instantly, having expected it. "I take it then you're not going, Aura?" He sighed when she turned around and headed back to the bathroom. "I've spoken with Minerva."

"What for?" she snapped, whirling back toward him with a murderous look.

"I've told her that you need a break."

"She wouldn't—"

"She agreed with me, Aurora. In fact, she stated that she spoke to Pomfrey about you. Don't look at me like that. We're worried about you. All of us are. Even Severus, I'd imagine, baby girl."

"That bastard—"

"I told him, love," Orin interrupted, waiting for her outrage. He said nothing when she took a step back from him as if she was a wounded animal. "He needed to know, Aurora."

"No. No he didn't. You had no right telling him."

"He was the child's father." He stood up, crossing his arms as he waited for her argument. When he heard nothing, he quickly continued. "He had every right to know that his son had died, Aurora, and you know it. Keeping it from him would have only led to more pain between you two."

"As if he cares an ounce—"

"He does, Aura. He's not the heartless man you're making him out to be. You've read what young Mister Potter's been writing in the _Prophet_. Everything he did, baby girl, was so that the boy would succeed. It was Dumbledore's plan, not his."

"I don't have to listen to this. I don't have to listen to my father go on about a man who . . . you don't know him like I do."

"He hurt you. I understand that. But, Aura, you're not dealing with the miscarriage at all." He quickly grabbed her upper arms and held her in place when she went to brush past him. "You love him, Aurora. It's all over your face that you do. And a man, no matter what, leaves a piece of himself behind after being intimate with a woman. When I told him that you miscarried, he reacted."

"Yeah, I bet he did. He likely laughed and said—"

"No. Not in the slightest, child. He was shocked, and when he finally was able to think clearly again, he asked about you. He doesn't hold a grudge for you trying to kill him the other day. He says he understands your anger after hurting you as he did, but, Aura, he is genuinely concerned about you."

"He used me, Dad. He treated me like I was a common whore. Don't stand there and tell me now that he's a good man. He may have done everything for her, but he didn't give a damn about any of us."

"Baby girl, listen to me. All this anger you're holding in, all this hatred you have for Severus. It's poisoning you. Even he knows deep down how broken you are now. Please. Go to the Mind Healer. Speak with him. Tell him everything."

"I'm not going to some shrink to hear that there's a problem when there's not. I'm fine, Dad. I lost the baby, yes, but I've moved on. Life sometimes sucks Merlin's balls, but you move on."

"You're not, though, Aura." He sighed, shaking his head. "When's the last time you slept? Really slept, child? And don't feed me that bull that you've been sleeping here. I hear you pacing every night in here."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Dad."

"Dammit, Aurora Celestine! There _is_ something wrong with you. Stop being stubborn and closing your eyes to it. You're in pain."

"I'm out of here." She pushed her father back when he grabbed her arms even tighter. "I'm not staying here for another second and listening to this. He deserves to rot in Azkaban for all I care."

"Aurora!" He clenched his teeth when she Disapparated away again. How had it come to this?

~IL~

Severus frowned, burying his head in his hands. She had been pregnant? He didn't want to believe Aurora's father's words, but what did the man gain by lying to Severus about it. The words echoed in his mind. He could see the scene her father had described perfectly now. It haunted him like his troubling past.

"Would it have mattered, Severus?" asked mirage Aurora, sitting beside him on the cot. "If you knew the answer why I didn't tell you? Would it have changed anything?"

"No, but at least I wouldn't have found out in Azkaban," he growled, glaring at her.

"It wouldn't have mattered where you found out, Sev," piped up Lily's shadowy apparition as she sat on the floor cross-legged in her fifth-year Gryffindor uniform. Her red hair floated about her angelically. "I'm the only woman you've ever loved. She was likely just a witch who was there, an opportunity to scratch the itch."

"Hold your tongue, girl," the hallucination of his mother spoke quietly, staring at Severus sadly. Her black robes hung about her much like how his did on her slender frame.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. Aren't I, Sev? You didn't love Sinistra. She's not even all that attractive if we're honest with ourselves. She just is a woman, and you needed to work out your frustration. She was a means to an end. I mean, anything else is a betrayal to me. Sev knows that. Bedding the occasional witch means nothing because he has needs just like every other man. One can't seriously expect him to remain celibate for this long. He'd have snapped long before now."

"I will not repeat myself, girl."

Severus sighed heavily, wishing the three witches would just leave him already. However, he knew they wouldn't no matter how much he begged them to. He turned his head as his mother and Lily argued more, glancing at Aurora. He noticed immediately that she was wearing the same outfit she had on that night on her tower.

"He wouldn't betray me for some Astronomy twit. He needs someone stimulating mentally and physically. That's clearly not Sinistra. We won't even start about how pathetic she is in Potions. I'm the only witch for him. He's devoted his entire life for me. She's nothing, and I'm everything. Isn't that right, Sev?" She flashed her kind, warm smile at him.

"Then why does he feel pain right now? Hmm?" Eileen Snape asked, crossing her arms.

"Because the Ministry is keeping him away from me," Lily replied matter-of-factly. "Sev has been looking forward to this moment ever since he learned of my death. But he had to wait until he knew that Harry would be safe. Sev is the perfect example of a romantic at heart, even if he is a tad bit obsessive with those he loves. Isn't that right, Eileen?"

"You should have told me, Aurora," he stated softly, holding her brown eyes with his black.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Severus. You were on the path set before you by Albus. I'd have been a distraction. You know that. And even if it wasn't for that reason, you still never would have explained why you did what you did to protect me." Her mirage sighed. "Because if you were honest with yourself, you'd have thought you were betraying her with me. And you wouldn't have let yourself do that. She's too deeply engrained in you, Severus."

"Of course I am, Sinistra. I was his only friend. And if he hadn't called me that horrible name that day by the lake, we'd still be friends . . . perhaps more in fact."

He closed his eyes at Lily's words and swallowed. The hallucination of the three witches was spot on with showing him his hopes and fears, but he didn't expect otherwise. He felt the tightness in his chest once more before the sounds of his cell door creaking open forced his eyes open.

"Your presence is requested before the Wizengamot," the guard stated, standing in the entryway with his wand drawn.

"Why?" Severus questioned, sounding genuinely confused. "I'm not due back until Tuesday."

"It _is_ Tuesday. Now, you know the drill." The guard waited patiently for him to stand and remain perfectly still as the heavy chains suddenly appeared on his wrists and ankles, binding him. "Nice and easy, Snape." The guard then gently motioned for him to walk forward, which he did slowly as he ignored the rattling of the metal. "At least this time you'll find out what they're charging you with."

"How grand," Severus drawled sarcastically.

~IL~

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Harry was downright concerned. He glanced to his left and sighed as he caught Hermione's eyes. He heard Ron beside him muttering quietly about how the witch next to him kept digging her elbows into him. His green eyes glanced about the courtroom, noticing the professors all except one and the Order members sitting in the audience.

"Severus Tobias Snape vs. Wizengamot," the familiar witch called out, announcing the case.

Harry's eyes instantly darted toward the wizard sitting at the table in front of him. Snape clearly looked tense in the young man's opinion. More tense than in the other proceedings from what he had seen before. However, the young Gryffindor supposed he could understand that, considering that the charges would be known today.

"Mr. Harper, I see here before me that you are not bringing any charges concerning the professor's earlier years. In fact, these charges are all fairly recent. Am I to assume then that you and Mr. Legassi have worked out some deal?"

"No, Minister, we have not."

"Then call me curious, Mr. Harper," one of the Wizengamot members sitting off to the side asked, "But why only these charges? I'd imagine a wizard like Snape, you'd have quite a substantial amount as you've pressed against for the other Death Eaters in custody."

"That is quite right. However, we are only pursuing these charges in order to keep this a speedy trial for the professor."

"Not too speedy I'd hope, Mr. Harper," Minister Shacklebolt stated, glancing at the prosecutor. "Let's not waste any more of the professor's time today, though. What are the charges you're bringing against Professor Snape?"

"The charges are one count murder and one count rape."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard several gasps. He noticed Hermione's eyes narrow on Harper as well as the glares from Molly Weasley and Professor McGonagall along with others. However, he turned from them and looked at Snape.

"I see." Shacklebolt glanced at Snape as well. "How does your client plead, Mr. Legassi?"

"If I might speak with my client for a moment, Minister?" He let out a sigh of relief when his request was granted.

Glancing between the two wizards, Harry craned to try to hear what they were saying. However, he frowned when he noticed Snape's shaking his head in clear frustration at something his attorney was saying. Harry hoped it wasn't the older man still trying to get himself Kissed.

"Well, Mr. Legassi, how does your client plead?"

"Minister, he wishes to know to which death and the year of this supposed claim of rape." The attorney quickly placed his hand on Snape's shoulder to calm him when he went to snarl something.

"Mr. Harper, please," Shacklebolt replied, glancing at the opposing counsel.

"Your client is accused of raping a witch in his employment last year at Hogwarts as well as the murder of her unborn child."

Harry watched several of the professors flinch instantly, Professor McGonagall most notably. He stared at them, wondering if they knew what Harper was talking about. However, before he could gain any more insight, Harper continued.

"I have several witnesses who will attest to the defendant's serious lack in character and judgment in the past few years, as well as a few who witnessed Professor Snape and the witch he victimized and raped no doubt repeatedly."

"I see. Mister Legassi, does this satisfy your client?"

The green eyes darted between Snape and his attorney. Harry nearly sighed in relief when Snape nodded finally. He then heard Legassi lean in and whisper something before the attorney stood up tall.

"How does your client plead, counselor?"

Harry glanced back and forth as Snape and his attorney had a fairly animated discussion. He frowned, hoping that Snape wasn't going to continue to head down the path of certain death.

"My client pleads not guilty, Minister." Harry let out a sigh of relief as did others.

"Then it seems we're going to trial in a week, gentlemen," Minister Shacklebolt stated bluntly.

**A/N: **We'll delve into the evidence and more in the next chapter. What are your thoughts so far?


	12. Pasts Awakened

**A/N: **Many apologies, loves, for my not updating in such a long time. I'm slowly getting back into the swing of updating my fics again. I did change the charges against Snape from the last chapter, but I did give us a big of a recap of what happened so far since I didn't update for quite some time. As always, enjoy, my lovely readers.

**Pasts Awakened**

It seemed months had passed by without any real new developments. The trial continued to dominate the _Daily Prophet's_ front page, as was to be expected. The press had all but convicted Snape of the crimes. Rarely if ever was there a person arguing his innocence for him. The public at large, in fact, was rather convinced of his guilt with several of them calling for his immediate Dementor's kiss.

The prosecutor, Harper, had laid out his evidence meticulously, leaving no room for mistakes. He introduced several documents written in Dumbledore's handwriting that explained the intricate relationship of Snape and the mystery witch, their working and personal ones from the Headmaster's point of view. Most of the documents stated that Snape had frequently verbally lashed out at the witch on the verge of verbal abuse yet there was clear chemistry between them in Dumbledore's opinion. Dumbledore had even remarked in one document that they would have made a good couple if only Snape could get over his loss. Harper also called several witnesses, convicted Death Eaters and fellow Order members, to the stand to establish Snape's lack of character. For the most part, these witnesses were overlooked, as it was well known that Snape was not a nice person. There were only so many times a person could hear witnesses trash the defendant's character without becoming annoyed.

Snape's attorney, Legassi, however, did his very best to fight against Harper and his so-called evidence. The accounts from witnesses and documents among other items Harper presented, Legassi argued, were clearly circumstantial and proved nothing truly. Close to half of the Wizengamot officials seemed absolutely bored and uninterested at his attempts, though, with their minds already made up unfortunately so these officials only half-listened to the evidence Legassi presented to counter Harper's. However, when Legassi called one Harry James Potter, everybody sat up straighter and appeared enthralled by this latest development. The chosen one was to take the stand. Finally there would be some excitement.

Harper had sneered at this choice as had Snape, but both were largely ignored. The entire courtroom buzzed with excitement. The chosen one, the savior of the Wizarding World, was to come to court, their court. The officials could hardly wait.

~IL~

Harry played with his tie once more as he sat off to the side in the courtroom, waiting to be called. He could feel eyes watching his every move and did his best to ignore them. He gave a faint smile towards Ginny when she glanced at him. Had it not been for her, he'd have never figured out how to tie his tie this morning.

"Harry Potter," announced one of the Wizengamot officials.

The young man inhaled sharply before he stood up and headed for the familiar chair. Sitting down, he recalled the summer before his fifth-year when he had sat in this very chair before them accused of producing his Patronus in front of Muggles for the hell of it. Or at least that was what Fudge thought at least. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He had come a long way since then.

"State your full name for the court please."

"Harry James Potter," he answered, brushing off the intense stares from some of the officials. Over the years, he had somehow gotten used to the looks and the whispered 'The chosen one!' from the public at large.

"And how do you know the defendant, Mr. Potter?" Legassi asked, treating Harry like any other witness thankfully.

"Professor Snape taught Potions my first through fifth years at Hogwarts. He then became my Defense against the Dark Arts professor my sixth year before assuming the headmaster position my seventh. During my last year, he became a mentor to me after I learned the truth about his loyalties."

"And what is the truth about his loyalties, Mr. Potter?"

"After relaying the prophecy concerning me to Voldemort and later learning that Voldemort decided to go after my family as a result of that, he became a double agent for Dumbledore, relaying information and helping the Order from inside the Inner Circle in whatever capacity he could. In other words, he became Dumbledore's man. And when Voldemort murdered my mother, Professor Snape devoted the rest of his life to her memory by keeping me alive." Harry ignored the sharp gasps and outraged looks by his saying the Dark Lord's name. Frankly, they needed to get over their fear of him.

"And how did you acquire this information?"

"When I arrived at Hogwarts for my seventh year, Professor Snape had left a Pensieve with his memories inside for me to view, which I did. It was through viewing them and spending time with him outside of the classroom setting as he trained me that I learned the truth."

Legassi nodded slowly. "Mr. Potter, how would you characterize Professor Snape's decorum with the female staff during your seven years at Hogwarts?"

"He'd bit off some of their heads and lash out at them at times. However, he did the same to the male staff as well. To everyone actually," Harry answered with a frown.

"Was there any witch that he was particularly cruel to in your opinion?"

Harry thought for a few moments before he shook his head. "No." He then sighed. "I mean, sure, he and Professor Sinistra argued loads about things. But it's like I said, he lashed out at everyone."

"Did you ever see Professor Snape strike another professor last year?"

The young man shook his head instantly. "No. Never. If anything when everyone was treating him horribly, he just ignored it somehow. In fact, after Carrow—Amycus that is—kept harassing Sinistra, Professor Snape made an effort to be around her more as if to protect her."

"Did he do this with any of the other staff members?"

Harry shook his head again. "No. Just her."

"And why do you believe this is, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's green eyes darted towards Snape for a minute before he sighed. "Because I think he cares for her. At least some part of him does." His eyes glanced away at Snape's glare.

"Explain please."

"Carrow—Amycus that is—continuously harassed Professor Sinistra throughout the two months they were there. When I first arrived at Hogwarts in fact, he had beat her and brought her to Professor Snape, asking him to 'save him a piece.' Snape lost it and told Carrow that Professor Sinistra was his—Snape's I mean. Then during our Defense class a few days later, Carrow cast Imperius on her so he could torture her some more in front of us, use her as demonstration I guess. Snape walked in and used the spell Carrow was going to use on her on Carrow instead. And then when the last straw broke," he sighed, shaking his head, "I found her at the bottom of her stairs. When Snape showed up and saw her, he was livid. He Apparated us to his rooms and healed her as best as he could. I wanted to kill Carrow, but Snape said he'd give Carrow what he'd deserve. Carrow was found dead in the forest the next day and so was Alecto."

"In your opinion, Mr. Potter, do you believe the defendant could be responsible for the crimes he's charged with?"

Harry shook his head before speaking firmly. "No, sir. I do not. Snape won't hold himself back when he's giving someone a tongue lashing, but he makes it a habit not to assault someone." Harry frowned. "He wouldn't hurt a woman like that, any of the staff, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Legassi glanced up at the Minister of Magic.

"Mr. Harper, do you have any questions for the witness?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Just one." Harper stood up with a thin smile. "Mr. Potter, has Mr. Snape ever assaulted you?"

"No, sir." Harry shook his head.

Harper's smile widened instantly before he picked up a piece of parchment. "Then tell me if you will, Mr. Potter, why it is that I have here in my hand a letter of reprimand written by Professor Minerva McGonagall that was placed in Professor Snape's file concerning an incident with you and the professor, hmm?" His eyes glistened in the light.

"What?" Harry shook his head firmly. "No. He didn't. I mean, he got livid over me looking in his Pensieve once during Occlumency, but—no. He didn't hit me. He just shook me before he stopped himself and told me to get out."

"Abuse comes in many forms, Mr. Potter." Harper then looked towards Shacklebolt. "The prosecution rests, Minister." He quietly sat down with a chuckle.

"Mr. Legassi?"

"Defense rests as well, Minister," the man replied quietly.

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. Potter. That'll be all. Court will take a five minute recess."

~IL~

The following morning, Aurora groaned loudly as she slowly rolled out of her bed, dragging herself towards the sofa. Her head pounded, which judging by the wine bottles that littered the room it was no wonder why. She stumbled out of the bedroom and snorted as she glanced at the breakfast waiting for her on the table. She grabbed her usual piece of dry toast, tearing it off before eating it.

Ever since she had ran from Windsor, she had been living out of hotels. She didn't stay at one more than a night before moving onto the next. Of course her nights consisted of more drinking than actual resting. She hadn't slept in—honestly, who knew when at this point? She made a point not to look at herself in the mirror anymore. She didn't recognize herself anyway. So what was the point?

She leaned forward, scoffing at the post beside her breakfast. She tossed the letter from her father into the fireplace without a thought. She really didn't need to read him begging her to return another time. Several other letters joined her father's a few moments later. One from Minerva—honestly, the witch was getting rather pathetic with her letters. There was one from Septima, her best friend—no doubt another 'Aurora, please come home' letter. Once all the letters were discarded like the rubbish they were in her mind, she grabbed the _Daily Prophet_. She might as well see if the bastard's names were in the obituaries today. Her bloodshot eyes searched through the paper before she sighed heavily. So the Ministry hadn't killed him yet. Pity. It had to be killing him that they weren't granting him his one wish.

She went to toss the _Prophet_ into the fire when her eyes caught the headline. She tried to look away but the charges. Shaking her head, she read through the update on the trial since she hadn't followed it for some time. At the details that were given, few as they were out of supposed respect for the victim's privacy according to Harper, she realized that her initial instinct of it being some other woman was false. Severus was being charged with her supposed rape and murder of— She flew from the sofa, rushing into the lavatory before promptly sicking up what little she had managed to eat. A few minutes later, she leaned back against the bathtub, drawing her knees up to her chest. No! No. She hadn't . . . it . . . it wasn't her. It couldn't be her! She brought her hand up to her face before sobbing openly as the emptiness that had settled into her chest after the miscarriage slowly consumed her.


	13. Who's The Accuser

**A/N: **Long chapter. Enjoy.

**Who's the Accuser?**

Two days later, Severus carried out his daily ritual—sitting on the edge of his cot in Azkaban leaning forward with his head in his hands. His habit had started the morning after learning about the baby, _his_ baby possibly. After all, there wasn't much else for him to do. He hadn't had visitors for awhile now, except his attorney who only came to check on him once and awhile. So like the past few months, he quietly reflected on everything again.

His three hallucinations were still with him as always. However, they remained strangely quiet lately. Slowly lifting up his head a few moments later, he glanced towards the witches. His mother was across from him, leaning against the wall while seemingly looking at her nails. Lily sat in the corner, frowning as she stared at him with those damn accusing green eyes of hers. And Aurora—his chest clenched at her name—sat beside him as she had done for months now.

"You should have told me, Sinistra." That line had become his mantra.

She glanced towards him sadly before her eyes dropped to the floor again. Her arms wrapped around her midsection as if to protect herself before she dropped them again. She then sighed a moment later, her warm brown eyes glancing at him.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Severus. You had to follow the path laid out for you by Albus. You couldn't change it or it'd diminish Harry's success. You did what you had to do."

"No. I didn't, Sinistra." He glanced at the mirage. "I could've done it a different way. I didn't need to do it like that. There were other options."

"Like what? If you knew, you couldn't have focused as well as you did."

"He was my—Dammit, Sinistra, I had a right to know!"

"What would it have changed, Severus? Honestly?"

"I would have kept you and our child safe!"

"I don't matter in your mind." Hallucination Aurora pointed towards Lily. "She's the only witch you will ever love, the only one that will matter."

"Sinistra—"

"I don't matter to you, Severus. I never have. Evans is the only witch that will. I'm nothing to you. I will never be anything to you in your mind. You love Evans too fiercely."

"No!" he snarled. He hated her words. He hated the anger they caused.

"Yes."

"Dammit, Sinistra! No! You're wrong." He clenched his teeth, glaring at her. She was wrong about everything. There had to be another way. That couldn't have been the only way to do it. She had been pregnant with his child for fuck's sake. Albus be damned. Order be damned. Potter be damned. It was their child! Theirs! And his son was murdered because he didn't know, didn't pay attention to her, didn't care about her! His temper spiraled more and more out of control before the words burst out of him. "I asked you to marry me, Sinistra, not her! So clearly you fucking matter to me, witch!" he snarled, glaring at her. He then shook his head angrily. "You matter to me, Aurora, or else I never would have asked you to marry me that night. You were going to be my one good thing left in this world." He frowned. "And I threw it all away in order to complete my mission."

"Don't do that. Don't hate yourself over something you couldn't change."

His black eyes darted to her. "I could have kept you safe. Told the Dark Lord that you were mine so Carrow would have left you the fuck alone. I didn't, though. I focused solely on keeping Harry alive because I was—Fuck." He reached up, tugging on his greasy locks to feel pain so he could focus again. "I should have noticed. It was my job to see things others hid. Why didn't I notice you?"

"You don't need to apologize. I know. I understand. You love her, Severus, not me."

"Dammit, Sinistra, shut it!" He growled loudly. "Merlin, witch, why do you always have to get under my skin like this?" He then sighed heavily, releasing the tension in his shoulders. "How many times do I have to say it before you believe me? I care for you, Sinistra. Somehow you managed to wiggle your way into my cold heart that night."

"Oh, please. That's just your groin talking, Sev." Lily rolled her green eyes, laughing derisively as she briefly glanced at the younger witch with a look of disgust on her face. "You think she was a good shag. That's all this is. I mean, do you honestly see yourself being with _her_ for the rest of your life? You know you'd rather be with me. I'm your perfect Lily. No one can ever compare to me, and sure as hell not some pathetic pureblood bitch like Sinistra. You don't love her, Sev. You just find her to be a good shag. You'll lose interest. I mean, let's face it. Sinistra is the reason you're here in Azkaban. She had to have come forward with that ridiculous story that you did that to her. Pathetic witch couldn't even admit she willingly slept with you that night."

He glared at the other witch. This wasn't the red-haired green-eyed witch he knew and loved. No. In fact, this version of his lost love was always making snide comments about and to Aurora. And when she wasn't doing that, then she was whispering sweet promises to him that she'd love him forever, that he'd always be the wizard she loved, and numerous other lies that he had wished were true for decades. He frowned as he finally realized the significance of Lily's appearance. She represented the obsessive side of him, the one who was convinced that he'd never love another, the one who had put her up on that pedestal so high up that no others dared to come close to comparing to her. Her words were spoken out of jealousy and likely fear because his feelings for Aurora were changing. The part of him that loved Lily so fiercely was diminishing. The power she held over his heart was fleeting. He sighed quietly, finally noticing that the hallucination of his Lily was becoming more and more transparent as time moved on. The fog was at last lifting, and he could see her, the true Lily—not the one he perfected and shaped into the goddess he had made her to be in his mind. He could see her at last, the human Lily.

His eyes slowly moved back to Aurora. His eyes trailed over her before closing. He drew in a slow breath for strength before reopening his eyes and staring at the curly-haired witch. He was changing, growing, losing his shell that had protected him for so long. Who knew if it meant that he'd ever feel whole again once he spoke the words to Lily? But it needed to be done. He needed to break the last holds that Lily held on his heart if he was ever to move on truly.

"Sev. Please." Lily's voice was soft with a slight edge to it as if she knew what was happening.

"Our third year I asked in front of your friends if you and I could go to the bookstore together at the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend." His black eyes fell back on Lily as he drew in slow breaths, his heart pounding in his chest. "Your friends laughed, and you merely grabbed my arm to pull me away from them as if I had embarrassed you."

"Sev, don't. Please."

"You said nothing to them about laughing at me. You said nothing to them when they continued to tell you to stay away from me. You said nothing, Lily."

"They were my friends, Sev."

"_I_ was your friend, too!" he roared, trembling slightly as he felt the familiar pain in his chest.

"Sev! Stop!" Lily's almond-shaped green eyes darted towards Sinistra. "This is what she wants. Don't you see, Sev? She wants you to hate me so you'll choose her, so you'll love her. Sev. Please."

"Our fifth year by the lake, Potter and Black decided to be their usual dunderheaded selves. You stood up to them. Told Potter to leave me alone. But when Potter held me upside down, humiliated me, you smiled—as if it was funny. And then you had the nerve to tell Potter to leave me alone—as if it wasn't amusing anymore to you."

"I wasn't. Honest, Sev. I wasn't smiling."

He shook his head, though. "I couldn't believe it when you smiled, when my best friend—the witch I cared for—smiled at the sight of me being humiliated like that. And then Potter had to say that because of you, he went easy on me. I lost it. I snarled at you, wanting to hurt you like you hurt me with your betrayal." He growled. "I begged you later, Evans. Begged you to forgive me. You knew how hard that was for me. Looking like some foolish wizard as I begged on my knees for your forgiveness for all to see, your friends, Potter and his gang, everyone. And you wouldn't. I called you that wretched name once. Once, Evans, and you wrote me off as if I was nothing, as if our friendship meant nothing, as if I meant nothing. And then what do you do? You slip into Potter's bed. You marry him—the man who humiliated me for years solely to have you as his girlfriend. And you fell for that! I was not aware that humiliation of a childhood friend was considered by women to be romantic. I see now with you and Potter it clearly was."

"He didn't join evil like you, Snape! He didn't murder innocent people!"

"Tell me, Evans," Severus snarled, his eyes glaring at her. "Why is it that everyone else can make a mistake and be forgiven like your precious Potter after he and his friends nearly killed me with their stupid prank, but that I'm not given the same privilege when I commit a grievous error by believing the lies of the Dark Lord? Why is that, Evans?"

"Because he changed whereas you never did! You were always fascinated with your Dark Arts. You still are." She scoffed, shaking her head with her red hair fanning out slightly. "It's evil, Severus. Pure evil that you're fascinated with."

"He changed? On what planet, Evans?"

"You're just jealous, Snape. You always wished it were you I was with instead of James."

He frowned. He had been jealous of Potter for a long time, but now—thinking back on his relationship with Lily—his love for her wasn't healthy. He obsessed about her for decades. She had been the sole reason he had gone on. In fact, he had convinced himself after her death that if he protected her son, put the child before himself in fact, he would be with his Lily for all of eternity. Only Harry had succeeded, and that hadn't happened.

Harry had taken a Killing Curse to the chest, and Severus followed him when his Unbreakable Vow took over. Together, they shared limbo, seeing Lily and others—but honestly Lily was the only important one. She had offered both of them the chance to move on to the beyond. Severus was more than glad to accept, seeing as how that had been his only endgame all along. That was until he finally understood it would always be Potter that she loved. She would never choose him. He had declined silently and returned back to the land of the living—where he was convinced he had nothing worth living for there either.

But then why did he return? Was it solely because he was hurt by Lily's words once more and turned away like a sullen child? Or was he wrong? Was there something worth returning to here? He glanced towards Aurora, seeing her staring back at him. Even now, he was still bouncing back and forth between moving on and remaining stagnant.

"You're wrong, Lily." He turned towards the redhead. "For so long you were right, though. I was jealous of Potter having you, hating him for stealing you from me." He frowned, his voice softening. "I overlooked your flaws, your mistakes, your words and betrayals, and made you to be perfect in my mind. I placed you on a pedestal, worshipped you as one would do to a goddess. I hung onto every word you spoke like it was my air I needed to breathe." He shook his head. "And in doing so, I didn't notice the witch who's always been there for me, who's shown me kindness while never asking anything in return, who's forgiven me when I shouldn't have been forgiven, and who's continued to love me when I gave her no reason to do so." He sighed, holding Lily's fading green eyes. "If I had just opened my eyes to her, seen her instead of you, I could have one good thing in my life. I could have had something so special, so precious that will never be mine now because I only saw you, not her." He turned away from Lily, noticing by the reactions on both his mother's and Aurora's faces that the hallucination of Lily was no longer there anymore. He had broken the final hold she had on him.

He closed his eyes, releasing as much of the tension in him as he could. He then shook his head and inhaled deeply. There was no going back. He found Aurora's warm brown eyes and felt the tug at the corner of his lips. If he could do that—break Lily's hold over him—he could fix his relationship with Aurora. It wouldn't be easy, but then again nothing in his life was.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"I will be."

"Good." Aurora smiled openly at him before laughing silently. "How are you going to get yourself out this mess? I doubt luck will help you this time."

"I don't require luck, Sinistra."

"Oh?"

He remained quiet for a few moments as he stared at her. Merlin, she was beautiful. How had he not seen her? Was he blinded that badly because of Lily? He shook his head. It was amazing how completely different yet oddly the same he felt inside. The emptiness that Lily had left in him was still there, but it wasn't so devastating to him anymore. There was hope in him for once. He had returned back here, chosen life, for a reason. And he had a feeling that Aurora was that reason.

"You've got a visitor, Snape," a voice interrupted, Aurora and Eileen quickly going quiet.

Severus frowned but nodded sharply. He'd finish his discussion with Aurora later. He glanced towards the guard and stood up, only to be waved off by his attorney who was stepping inside his cell.

"No need to get up, Severus. It's just me," Legassi said quietly. The man gave him a polite smile before he dismissed the guard. Once they were alone again, his attorney sighed loudly. "I take it you're still hallucinating?"

"One has disappeared," Severus quietly replied. He remained silent when Legassi nodded.

"And you're still refusing medical treatment, I assume?"

"Medical treatment would only further delay my demons, Mr. Legassi." Severus then shrugged slightly. "As of right now, I have no other pressing matters to attend to, and it does help to pass the time more quickly."

"Of course." Legassi smiled faintly, nodding shortly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Frankly, I've run out of witnesses to call, and you're unfortunately starting to run out of time."

"I've been on borrowed time most of my adult life, Mr. Legassi."

"Yes, well, there's a young man who would really appreciate it if you weren't Kissed. He believes that he has loads of things to pay you back for in fact."

Severus inclined his head slowly. Harry's sense of gratitude was one of the few good things he received from both his parents. He waited patiently, stealing a glance towards Aurora as Legassi wrestled with his thoughts for a moment. He chuckled in his mind when the witch rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at Severus with the clear look on her face that he was to pay attention to Legassi. At least his hallucination of her was true to self.

Severus then frowned. It was beyond all comprehension that Aurora would be the one to come forth with the accusations. He may have betrayed her and hurt her deeply, but she would not have uttered that horrific of a lie about him, even on her worst day. She'd use other means for revenge—like her message a few months back with the dagger in his pillow. So who did accuse him then?

"Who brought forth the accusations of her rape and murder of her unborn child, Mr. Legassi?"

~IL~

Several hours later, Harry stared out the upstairs window at the Burrow. His eyes narrowed when he saw a lone figure Apparate onto the grounds and then walked towards the house. He rubbed at the window to remove the frost that had collected around the edges before whirling around and rushing downstairs. It was Legassi.

The seventeen-year-old skidded to a halt when he found half of the Order in the sitting area. Why hadn't he heard their arrival? He brushed it off. Legassi was here. Something had happened. He threw open the door, rushing to the man.

"Evening to you too, Mr. Potter," Legassi said quietly.

"What? What is it? What happened?"

"Let's go inside. Shall we?" He continued up towards the lit-up house with Harry walking beside him. "Evening, Mr. Weasley." The friendly attorney easily slipped inside past the Weasley patriarch, the door closing behind them.

"What happened?" Harry asked again, waves of panic threatening to consume him.

"Easy, young Mr. Potter." Legassi shook his head, nodding his thanks to Molly Weasley when she handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip to warm up before finally talking again. Everyone's eyes were on him. "I met with Professor Snape just a few hours ago. And during our meeting, he asked me a simple question. One of which several of you have asked of me privately as well. Who is behind the accusations of his crimes? I'll admit that I overlooked it, thought nothing of it when I started this trial—but that's where I was wrong you see. I shouldn't have overlooked it and not investigated it properly."

Harry frowned. He couldn't understand the man's line of thought. If he thought it would have helped, he'd have shaken the attorney. As it was, though, he merely remained quiet, waiting for something the man said to make sense.

"Harper and I met the accuser before the case even started in his office. She had dark curly hair with dark eyes and ashen skin. Furthermore, she stated that she was a colleague of Headmaster Snape. But that's hardly the issue. In a normal case, one could make the argument that this woman's accusation was her way of dealing with the emotional trauma left behind from her miscarriage. Note that I said normal. In this instance, neither Professor Snape nor I believe that is what happened here." He then cleared his throat. "The witch I met who accused him of these heinous crimes was emotionally stable. She showed no signs of emotional trauma whatsoever. What's more the witch I met that day had given the wrong details. She stated the encounter took place in her rooms under the stars, which were her exact words, whereas Professor Snape admits that they were in his rooms when they were intimate that night."

"Stars?" Professor Vector's eyes widened. "Aurora? Aurora accused him of rape?"

The reaction to these words was almost instant. Professor McGonagall's gasp was audible, while Professor Flitwick almost shouted that "She'd never do such a thing!"

"The Aurora Sinistra I met that day was not the real one. We're convinced of this. Therefore, that person has the details between the real encounter wrong. There are several things that Professor Snape has told me that only the real Aurora Sinistra would know."

"Wait. If that woman you met wasn't Sinistra, then can't we just come forward with that? Tell the Wizengamot that this is all a sham?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, it's not that easy. If we took that course of action, it would become a he-said she-said case, which doesn't work in our favor because of Professor Snape's—shall we say—charming persona."

"So how does this help then?"

"It helps because I can call Professor Sinistra to the stand and cross examine her."

"I don't understand."

"If I call her to the stand, Harper—if he is involved in this—wouldn't dare let there be a chance that the real Aurora Sinistra take the stand."

"What?"

"He's counting on the imposter to show up to court, Harry, not her," Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, quietly said, frowning. "I take it Severus then has to take the stand as well and has agreed?"

"He has thankfully." Legassi shook his head before he shrugged. "In fact, it would seem that he's a bit more cooperative and invested in his own life now. But he still is refusing medical treatment."

"Medical treatment?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Well, judging by his file, Professor Snape's life appears to be one tragedy after another. And unfortunately it would seem that he's brushed them off instead of dealing with them. It started with his father's death, then Lily Potter's, and just has compounded over the years."

"Oh." Harry hung his head. He knew about his mum's death affecting Professor Snape greatly. "Why isn't he getting treatment then?"

"Says he'd rather deal with it himself now." Legassi shook his head. "He's still hallucinating, though, but said that one has left. He seems to be in better spirits, or was at least."

Harry glanced around at the other adults as everyone in the room remained quiet for a few moments. Professor Snape was in better spirits? Just what was he hallucinating while he was in Azkaban? The young man then frowned as he thought back to the days of Lord Voldemort. Many times he had been upstairs with Ron and the others trying to listen in to the adults' conversations just so he'd know. Now, he was downstairs with the Order members, interjecting himself at every available moment but there nonetheless. He couldn't believe how much had changed over the years.

"Is he going to be all right?" Harry quietly asked.

"Oh, yes, Severus will likely be fine, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey answered in her familiar abrupt way before Legassi could. "He's exhibiting all the classic signs of a good old fashioned breakdown, which no one would blame him for having. The poor boy," she added softly, shaking her head. "However, the fact that he appears to be dealing with them on his own is a bit troubling. Then again, Severus never did want to rely on others."

"Likely because we turned our backs on him when he needed us," commented McGonagall.

"Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with you, Minerva," Flitwick said with a sigh.

"Then again, he's not our only Slytherin hurting here." Vector shook her head, redoing her ponytail for the tenth time. It was a sign Harry was beginning to think meant the Arithmancy professor was clearly worried. "Aurora still won't answer my owls. The owls are delivering them, but she just sends nothing back. Her father said he hasn't seen her or heard from her since the day after Christmas when they got into row about him telling Severus about the baby."

Harry glanced down at his trainers again. He knew the uncomfortable silence would settle around them just as it always did during these moments. However, just as it had happened time and time again, the professors brushed off that silence and continued talking. It was oddly relaxing to him, just listening to them. He had learned so much over these brief visits. Most importantly, he had learned that they were a family. They were an odd bunch of course, but deep down the professors of Hogwarts were a giant family. Similar to the Weasleys, Harry noticed.

He thought back to how the Weasley family had taken his dating Ginny when it was finally revealed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem all that fazed by it. In fact, the only change he had observed was that they gave them more space when it was just Harry and Ginny. But Harry knew they were lurking nearby just in case. Bill and Charlie had only smiled at him. Fred and George had given Harry a good ribbing a time or two, but focused their efforts more on running their joke shop. Ron was surprisingly the only one that had a problem with it. At least at first, that was. And Ron had claimed it was just a matter of principle, his having a problem with his sister dating a bloke.

"Mr. Legassi?" Harry sighed. "What would happen if the real Aurora Sinistra took the stand?"

"She's lost in a world of hurt right now, Mr. Potter. You heard what we were saying. She's not answering anyone's owls right now. Having her take the stand—"

"But what if that's because it's from the wrong person?" Harry felt several eyes dart to him instantly. "This is like a bad breakup basically." Harry then added, "I mean, if you leave off the whole losing the baby thing." He rubbed his palm on his knee nervously. That was sort of stupid to say. "According to most of you, she loves him. And I know from what I've seen that he cares for her at the very least. But whatever happened that night between them in Snape's rooms, it's left a rift in them. Snape moved on because he had to if I was going to defeat Voldemort. She couldn't, though. Likely when she just was getting over it, that's when she either found out she was pregnant or when Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. So it brought all that up again." Harry watched several professors nod. "She hasn't been able to heal from that. So then when she lost the baby, it just sort of spiraled out of control."

"How would her testifying help, though?"

"I hated Snape for killing Professor Dumbledore. I came to Hogwarts my seventh year to get revenge basically. And Snape knew it. But when push came to shove and that chance came, I couldn't do it." He sighed. "The point is if Sinistra loves him like all of you say she does, she won't be able to let him die. She'd be losing another part of her and feel even more pain. So if she testified, was there in the court room with him, faced him like I did, there's a pretty good chance then that she'd start to heal too."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, all she's got right now is her pain and anger. She likely wants to lash out at someone. But I know when I went to give Snape everything he deserved, all of it left me after I got the first strike on him. I got everything out and just felt relieved afterwards. She needs to heal. And that helped me."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, her testifying would—"

"Even if we get the imposter to come clean, we still have to establish without a doubt that he didn't do that to the real Sinistra, right?" Harry watched Legassi nod slowly. "Then we get the real Sinistra to make sure there are no doubts to Snape's innocence. She and Snape are the only ones who really know what happened that night. So she's likely the only one who could save him. I mean, without her, you've still got the evidence that Harper brought forth. And if there's anything I learned over the years, it's that anyone can claim innocence and get away with it given the right circumstances. Like you said, though, Harper wouldn't expect afterwards that we bring the real Aurora Sinistra to the stand." Harry sighed. "We need her just as badly as we need the imposter. Or am I wrong?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, you're correct. If we're to establish a clear belief of Professor Snape's innocence, a hundred percent in other words, we need both."

Harry nodded. "Which brings me back to what I was saying before. All of you keep sending her owls, telling her to come back." He glanced down for a moment before trudging forward. "But she doesn't want to hear from you. She wants to hear from Snape. You can send as many owls as you want, but he's probably the only one she wants to hear from. If we get him to write her, then they might heal."


	14. Trials

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the surprises in this chapter. As always, thank you for sticking with me.

**Trials**

A day after having sent his letter to Aurora, Severus paced in his cell as he waited. He could feel his two remaining hallucinations' eyes on him, but he brushed them off. Nothing they could say would help his nerves. They all knew that. But that didn't mean his mother's mirage wasn't going to try.

"Sit down, Severus, before you wear a hole through the floor and end up in the sea."

His head snapped towards her, but he instantly bit back his snarky remark. He may have committed horrific crimes while in the Dark Lord's service, but even for him being a bastard to his mother was an unforgivable crime. Even if she wasn't real, that was. He frowned as he moodily sat down on his cot again. His foot started to tap a moment later.

"Are you trying to annoy me, Severus?"

His eyes briefly darted to his mother but he said nothing. He tried to keep the nervous energy from flowing through him. It just didn't work. Hundreds of thoughts flew through his mind. What if the idiotic owl became lost? What if she tossed it into the fireplace without reading it? What if the owl was struck by some freak lightning? What if—

"You stopped going on about 'what ifs' and waited patiently, hmm?" Eileen remarked with her arms crossed, staring at him with a hard look. "The girl will receive your owl one way or another. There's no need for you to torture yourself with possible scenarios in the meantime. As it was, your letter wasn't a declaration of your love for her. It was a mere correspondence letter."

"In which I asked to see her to talk, Mother."

"Last I was aware talking didn't kill people, son," Eileen said dryly.

"I hurt her."

"You hurt a lot of people, Severus, not just her."

"I used her."

"Likely not the only one, son."

"I treated her like she was some—"

"Yes, well, look at her, son." Eileen motioned towards Aurora. Her eyes passed over Aurora's clothes with a grimace. "She does dress like a harlot."

Severus frowned, glancing at Aurora's mirage. She was wearing a low cut deep green blouse with lace trimming around the top and a knee-length crimson skirt with her trademark tall black boots. She didn't look like it at all in his opinion. She was beautiful. Truly.

"You're biased, Severus." His mother gave him a thin smile when he looked at her in surprise. "You find her beautiful because you care for her. She could be dressed like some beggar, and you'd still find her beautiful in your eyes. Love blinds us. I believe you just learned that lesson with Mrs. Potter, correct? Now, don't give me that look, Severus. The truth hurts."

"She was wearing that outfit the night we were together." He turned back to the silent Aurora, frowning. "I waited an hour before she finally came out onto the observatory."

"Are you finished reminiscing, Severus, or would you rather I left the room for a bit so you can wank it out?" Eileen interrupted, clearly bored.

He clenched his teeth, but remained quiet. Eileen Snape the mirage was damn close to the real one as well, much to Severus's dissatisfaction. He'd have thought he would have imagined her a bit nicer. At the sound of footfalls, he glanced in the direction of his cell door. However, the Auror, not his usual he noted glumly, walked right on past. He sighed inwardly.

He had expected a twenty foot reply from her or something. He was leaning more to the 'or something' part heavily. But if she wasn't going to reply, then perhaps it was for the best. He was in Azkaban. It wasn't as if he could help her much in here. He shook his head, glancing towards her mirage. She had been quiet for a day now. He had tried to engage her in conversation, but she refused. If he were honest, he'd admit that he missed hearing her voice.

Severus closed his eyes at the sound of more footfalls. Likely another prisoner receiving mail, he assumed. He glanced down at his hands. Whom was he kidding? She wasn't going to write him. He played her, used her feelings against her, seduced her, and treated her like some common whore by shagging her before leaving her in his bed unconscious. And for what? To keep her safe? Ha! A lie if ever that was one. The moment she had emerged from her office that afternoon, he should have just Stupefied her then and been done with it. Saved them both the goddamn heartache.

He shook his head angrily. If he had just done that, she'd never have been pregnant in the first place. She'd never have lost her son, their son. She'd be happy with some other bloke who could actually show her how much he loved her. She'd be with someone who could give her everything she deserves, all the happiness in the world and love. But he hadn't. No. He had damned her to a lifetime of pain and sorrow, just like he was.

"Got a letter for you here, Snape," a gruff voice said. "Might be the one you're waiting for."

Severus's head jerked violently to the cell door. He swallowed before standing up and walking over to Auror Leon Daniels, who had been with him since Christmas. He felt his insides clench when he grabbed the thin envelope. He silently walked back to his cot and sat down, staring at it. He continued to stare at the elegant handwriting, trying to recall if it was Aurora's or not as Leon left him alone again. He couldn't remember, though. Yet another thing he hadn't paid attention to with her over the years. He sighed, holding the envelope out to mirage Aurora. It was worth a try after all.

"Is this your handwriting?" He watched her glance at it briefly before she looked down at the floor again. "Please talk to me. I apologize for whatever I did to upset you now." Her warm brown eyes darted back to his before she spoke softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Severus."

"Then why aren't you speaking to me?"

"Nothing to say," Aurora replied quietly.

"I think we have plenty to say to one another, Sinistra." He frowned, shaking his head. His eyes looked back at the envelope.

"Do you hate me, Severus?"

"Of course I don't, Aurora."

"But what if my accusing you of rape and murdering our unborn child is my way of dealing with my pain? Then will you hate me?"

"It's absurd, Sinistra. You wouldn't."

"How do you know for certain, Severus?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't betray me like that, Sinistra. That's how I know," he snapped, glaring at her in extreme annoyance.

"Evans did, though. She betrayed you."

"You're not Evans, Sinistra," he growled through clenched teeth.

"You loved Evans, and she betrayed you. You loved your mother, and she betrayed you. You care for me, so it's logical that I would betray you as well."

Her words felt like a punch to his gut. He shook them off, though. She was voicing his doubt. That's all this was. The part of him that had doubts and worries about being with her was being symbolized by her. It didn't mean it was true.

"You haven't, though, Aurora."

"How do you know I haven't, Severus? Maybe that's what the letter says."

"I just know, Aurora. Now stop it. Please." He closed his eyes, shaking his head before reopening his eyes and staring at his hallucination. "I trust you, Aurora. If it turns out that you did in fact accuse me and that we're wrong it being an imposter, then we'll deal with it." He watched her nod slowly before she glanced at the envelope in his hands with a frown. He slid his finger underneath the flap to break the wax seal before inhaling deeply. He pulled the tri-folded letter out slowly. Within mere seconds after he had unfolded it, he shot up off his cot, rushing to his cell door. "Leon!" he bellowed, his heart pounding in his chest. Fear shot through every last part of him. The only sentence written on the note echoed in his mind. _I think I'll enjoy her._ The included photo haunted him, continued to flash before his eyes as if he was in some horror story.

"LEON!" Severus roared, his breathing turning shaky. This would be Lily all over again.

"What?" Leon the Auror asked as he ran up, taking in Severus's rare display of panic.

"Get someone to locate Aurora Sinistra now! GO!"

~IL~

Meanwhile in Harper's office, the prosecutor frowned as he sat behind his desk. He steepled his fingers together while he continued to hear Legassi's eloquent and clearly rehearsed speech. When the other man finally finished, Harper drew in a slow breath.

"Let me get this straight. You want to call the victim to her own rape trial in an hour? You honestly wish to subject her to being in a courtroom with _your_ defendant? Bring up all that pain again?"

"I'm aware that it'll likely be hard on her, Harper. However, I have that right to call her."

"Yeah, you do, but why would you? Has your defendant rubbed off on you?"

"Harper, I'm merely giving you the common courtesy here and telling you that I'll be calling her to the stand. I'd imagine you'd want to talk to her, yes?"

"Course I do. I need to prepare her and get her ready to face her rapist."

"_Alleged_," Legassi corrected with a bite to it.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Harper motioned to the door. "Don't let it swing and hit your arse on the way out, will you?" He made no reaction when Legassi muttered a few choice words under his breath before leaving Harper alone again.

The prosecutor stood up once he was certain Legassi was far from his area and headed over to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a shot of Firewhiskey and downed it one swallow with a brief grimace. He glanced in the mirror when he heard his door open a moment later.

"I take it you heard that?" Harper asked, frowning.

"I did," the new arrival drawled with a soft chuckle. "It would seem Mr. Legassi is in need of some justice himself. Subjecting a poor rape victim to her rapist's trial." The person clucked his tongue.

"Alleged, remember?" Harper said with a wide grin.

"Of course. Mustn't forget that part."

"It's being taken care of, I take it?"

"As we speak." The newcomer then sighed. "If you'll forgive me, Mr. Harper, have to see that my daughter's ready for her court appearance in an hour with the nasty little half-blood traitor."

~IL~

An hour later, Harry made his way into the courtroom, quickly heading towards where the Weasleys, his friends, and several of his professors sat. He noticed immediately that Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Tonks weren't there like usual. He glanced at Mr. Weasley to ask about it when the door opened and he saw Snape walk into the room.

To Harry, Snape seemed clearly something, agitated maybe as he was led to his seat. In fact, Harry observed Snape instantly lean towards Legassi to ask something before they had a heated exchange. He unfortunately couldn't hear with they were saying.

"What's going on?" Harry asked after seeing Snape's eyes darken. "What happened?"

"Severus received a threat earlier. It's being taken care of, though, Harry."

"From who?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of possible suspects. But most of them had to be either dead or there in Azkaban with Snape.

"We're not sure yet. Charlie and Tonks are checking to see if it's true, though."

The young man nodded slowly before looking back at Snape. His curiosity was still piqued of course. Who had threatened Snape and what had they threatened him with were the two most obvious questions floating around in his head. He watched the older wizard for a few minutes before shaking his head. It wasn't as if Harry could read Snape at all. The man was an expert at hiding things from him. But still, looking at Snape now, whatever it was had rattled the older wizard to the core. Could it have been Professor Sinistra then? Could she have been the subject of the threat? He then glanced at Harper. Maybe the prosecutor knew what they were planning to do and tried this to shut the professor up. Harry's thoughts stopped when Shacklebolt walked into the room and took his seat in the front middle.

"Mr. Legassi, call your witness," the former dark-skinned Auror instructed.

"I call Aurora Sinistra to the stand," Legassi announced, standing up and crossing his arms. He barely looked at the witch when she glided into the room a few seconds later.

Harry's green eyes instantly trained on her and scrutinized her. The witch walking to the stand had the familiar dark curls that bounced radiantly on her shoulders, warm dark eyes, ashen delicate skin, and a kind smile on her face. Could it actually be her? He frowned. Maybe Harper forgot to tell the fake one. He shook his head. No. It couldn't be the real one. Could it?

"Please state your name for the court," Legassi stated.

She gave a soft cough prior to her somewhat hoarse reply. "Aurora Celestine Sinistra."

"And how do you know the defendant?"

Her eyes briefly flitted to Snape before she answered. "We went to Hogwarts together. But more recently, he was a colleague of mine."

"You started teaching at Hogwarts when exactly?"

"1982, a year after he started."

"And you were employed as the Astronomy mistress from 1982 to present, correct?"

"No. I left my post shortly after Christmas."

"For what reason, Miss Sinistra?" Legassi asked with a polite smile.

"Personal reasons," she bit back, a brief flash of anger on her face.

"Please tell us the events of the June night in question."

"You wish me to tell recount how he raped me?" she snarled, glaring at Legassi with a look of hatred. "Why? So you can get off on it, too?"

Harry noticed Snape flinch slightly at the harshness of her words. He frowned. Snape's time in Azkaban had clearly changed him if Snape allowed others to see his reaction. Snape's words from their failed Legilimency lessons echoed in Harry's mind. _Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily — weak people, in other words . . ._

"I apologize for my abruptness, Miss Sinistra." Legassi sighed and held up his hands. "I'm aware that this may be difficult for you, but please. Tell us about that night."

"Fine, you arsehole. I will." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I was heading to my office to mark essays that afternoon when I saw him." She threw a nasty look in Snape's direction. "He had been waiting there for me. He used his damn words and played me like a fool. I fell for it. I actually thought he liked me, that he was actually being sweet and kind. As if he ever knew how to be kind in his life," she snarled, clenching her teething as she paused. "He asked me to dinner, where he used his words again and charmed me into thinking he actually wanted me. He didn't, though. He just wanted to distract me and knock me out so he could kill Dumbledore."

Harry continued to watch Snape as she ranted her recollection of the events. The young man felt rather wretched seeing Snape just sit there as she went on about that night with pure hatred in her words. He glanced down at his trainers when Snape suddenly closed his eyes. It had to hurt like hell for Snape to hear her like opening the wounds up repeatedly.

"And where did this encounter take place, Miss Sinistra?" Legassi asked quietly.

"His rooms."

Harry heard the soft gasps around him from several of the professors and just barely gasped himself. The details . . . she . . . this was the real Professor Sinistra. The young man tightly closed his eyes, feeling his insides clench. She was giving the details that he himself had heard from Legassi at the Burrow a day earlier. Details that they were certain only the real Aurora Sinistra would know.

"You're certain it was in his rooms, Miss Sinistra?"

"Yes," she hissed back, glaring at Legassi.

"Forgive me, but you stated to Mr. Harper and me prior to this trial that the encounter took place under the stars, though, in your rooms."

"Have you ever lost a child, Mr. Legassi?" she snapped. "I could barely think straight. So forgive me if I said the wrong damn place then. It took place in his goddamn rooms!"

"Of course. I-I apologize, Miss Sinistra." Legassi slowly turned towards Snape before he openly frowned. This was clearly not the way they had all thought it would. He turned back a moment later, his features neutral. "You were sorted into Slytherin, yes?"

"Correct."

"And you were the defendant's reserve concerning the Head of Slytherin House role?"

"Yes."

"What did your duties entail, if I may ask?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Harper called out, standing up with a look of astonishment. "What does it matter what her duties entail?"

"It'll be clear in a moment. I promise, Minister," Legassi replied, glancing up at Shacklebolt.

"I'll allow it for now. But tread carefully, Mr. Legassi." Shacklebolt looked back at the stand. "Answer the question, Professor."

"I was in charge of the students Snape didn't want anything to do with. Crying ones, girls, you name it and he pawned them off on me."

"And where did the defendant inform you of these duties, Miss Sinistra?"

"I'd imagine it was in Dumbledore's office."

"You'd imagine? You don't know?"

"Objection! What does that or any of this line of questioning matter?" Harper shouted again.

Shacklebolt sighed, clearly becoming annoyed with them. "This is your last question I'll allow on this subject, Mr. Legassi. Make your point quick." He said nothing when Harper scoffed and sat back down. He only motioned for her to answer Legassi.

"I don't know. It's been years since then."

Harry watched Snape's eyes fly open and become transfixed on her. The young man frowned. What? Was that a slip up? It had been almost twenty years. He barely remembered some things himself.

Legassi smirked and nodded. "Of course, Miss Sinistra. Understandable." Legassi then looked between Harper and Shacklebolt. "I move to strike this witness's testimony all together, Minister."

"Why? Because she's telling the truth about your client, Legassi?" Harper sneered.

"No. On the grounds that this is not the real Aurora Sinistra."

"You're off your rocker. Of course she is." Harper shook his head angrily. "Just because she can't recall some encounter that happened years ago—"

"Minister," Legassi interrupted and raised his voice slightly. "If I am wrong, then my client is prepared to plead guilty instantly and accept his fate. Please. I move to ask that she be tested for Polyjuice potion immediately."

Shacklebolt sighed again before he motioned with his hand to a nearby Auror. "Auror, test the witness." He frowned as the Auror walked over to the increasingly agitated woman.

"What are you doing? I'm not under Polyjuice potion!" She stood up, taking several steps back from the Auror's wand. "He raped me! And this is how you're treating me? Like _I'm_ the criminal?" A white jet of light then passed over her before the dark curls started to straighten and shorten, the dark brown eyes lightened and the age became considerably younger.

Pansy! Harry nearly shouted when he recognized the young woman. That bitch! He clenched his teeth. He wanted to hex her himself. However, a hand grabbed a hold of his instantly and gave his hand a firm squeeze. He turned towards the hand's owner, nearly doing a double take when he realized it hadn't been Ginny.

"Luna?" he said breathlessly. When had the young Ravenclaw shown up? She only gave him a brief smile before pulling her hand back from his and turned back towards the witness stand with the familiar airy look on her face again.

Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin seventh-year, sneered nastily before she shook her head angrily. A dark smile slowly crossed her face as she glanced at Snape.

"You think you've won, don't you? You've won nothing, you filthy traitor." She scoffed and then laughed ominously. "The Dark Lord may be gone, but then again so is your little whore." She grinned widely before loudly laughing, sounding eerily similar to Bellatrix Lestrange Harry noted.

The young man waited for Snape to hex her to hell and back, but the older wizard didn't. Snape just sat there, clenching his jaw with a downright murderous look on his face. In fact, the look he was directing at Pansy was even worse than the one Harry had seen after viewing Snape's memories.

"Where is Professor Sinistra?" Shacklebolt snapped, glaring opening at the young witch.

"Wherever my father left her when he was finished with her," Pansy answered with a smirk. "Oh, poor Professor Snape," she mocked. "Can't keep your little whores safe, can you, Professor?"

Harry couldn't hold his anger back any longer. He drew his Holly wand and pointed it at her. The bitch! He growled as he thought the words, the two simple words. Only before he could fire his curse at her, a jet of red struck Parkinson in the chest and she flew backwards before slamming hard against the wall with a hard thump. Harry blinked.

"Go Snape," Ron quietly remarked near him.

"It wasn't Severus," Remus stated.

"Then who hexed her?" Harry and several others asked, turning to the last surviving Marauder.

Harry's mouth dropped at the sight of the other wand on Remus's either side. He blinked several times and then a few more times for good measure. He opened his mouth before he did two excellent impressions of a fish.

"You saved the Wrackspurts from her, Neville," Luna said softly with a faint smile.

Neville slowly lowered his wand before he glanced at the eyes staring back at him. He gave a small apologetic smile before he looked down at his feet, looking up a moment later bravely.

"Well, no one else was hexing her," Neville explained before he shrugged slightly.

Harry bit back his snort. Neville too had grown over the years from the shy timid boy into the somewhat confident young man he was now. Harry slowly turned towards Snape a moment later, noticing that Snape's eyes were now on Neville as well with a questioning look. He could only imagine what Snape was thinking right then.

"I move to dismiss all charges against Professor Snape," Legassi stated, gaining everyone's attention again. "On the grounds that it was purely a fabrication meant to harm my client."

"We don't know that, Legassi," Harper growled. "Just because some stupid punk girl thought to come in here and Polyjuice herself to be like the victim—"

"Agreed," replied several of the Wizengamot officials.

"I take it by your client's non-violent reaction that Miss Sinistra has been accounted for?"

"Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no, but it may have changed in the meantime."

"I see." Shacklebolt's eyes closed. "Then we must hope you find her and she's safe. If that's the case, you have a week to bring her before us so we get to the truth of the matter. Godspeed, counselor."

**A/N: **Enjoy the rare double chapter day, loves.


	15. Tribulations

**A/N: **Extremely long chapter, but wraps everything up nicely, I think. You may need some tissues. Enjoy.

**Tribulations**

A few hours later, Orin Sinistra found himself sitting in his eldest daughter's room with a tumbler full of Firewhiskey in hand. He stared at the numerous photos of Aurora, her happy smiling face, before he took another swig, grimacing at the burn after he swallowed. How had it come to his eldest running from her home, running away from him—her father? He had held her time and time again, telling her that everything would be all right. He had done everything he could to help her with her grief and despair as any father would do when his child was in pain. But it only led to her leaving.

Orin closed his eyes with a heavy heart. Where was his daughter? Was she safe? Every single father's worst nightmarish thoughts fluttered about his mind. It had been months of no contact with her. He had last seen her in fact the day after Christmas. It was now late April. He shook his head. Oh, why had he started in on her again? He knew she was drowning in her grief. Why had he brought up Severus to her? Why had he wanted so badly for her to move past this when she clearly wasn't ready? Was it solely because he thought he was doing what was best for her? Or was it all for himself instead?

His wife said precious little to him anymore. She wasn't angry, though. He knew that. She just had nothing to say that wouldn't end up in them fighting like rabid dogs. His youngest daughter was thankfully at Beauxbatons, so she was shielded from the knowledge of Aurora's leaving. How had it come to this? Truly. Voldemort was gone, vanquished. This was supposed to be the new dawn, the peaceful rebuilding time now. Orin had lived through this twice before, once with Grindelwald and once with Voldemort. But to him, it was as if the war was still raging, and he was losing.

He stood up to leave his eldest's room when a soft hoot on the balcony drew his attention. He frowned at the perched eagle owl he recognized immediately as belonging to Minerva. Had she received word from Aurora? Quickly, he carefully untied the string from the bird's leg and removed the message, unrolling the parchment. He inhaled sharply at Minerva's message.

_We found her, Orin. She's at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. Come immediately. M.M._

With his paternal fears in overdrive, he barked at Kali to inform his wife about Minerva's message before he instantly Disapparated and headed to Hogwarts to be at his daughter's side.

~IL~

Severus paced in his small cell, waiting for any word from his attorney concerning Aurora. Felix Felicis and Merlin and the whole damn rest of them, he was unsettled. His hallucinations of his mother and Aurora thankfully remained quiet, allowing him to handle himself the way he saw fit.

It had all started with that damn letter. He shook his head angrily. The damn thing was meant to torture him. And like a fool, he gave into those wretched fears, playing the part of the weak man rightly. He hated it when he played the fool with his heart on his sleeve. It only reminded him further of his downright scary possessiveness with Lily. He hated it when he couldn't control his emotions. Yet another reminder that his loss of control by the lake during his fifth year had been what cost him his friendship with Lily. He hated it when he wallowed in his sad memories. It allowed the darkness to consume him for so long. He hated it when he was easily provoked. It caused him to make foolish and deadly mistakes. But most of all, he hated it when he seemed weak. Weakness had been the reason he joined that evil in the first place and had lost so much of himself in the end.

Glancing at his hallucination of Aurora, he felt his gut clench. What if she was dead now? What if he had lost her just as he had lost Lily? He closed his eyes and forced the air into his lungs then. He couldn't think that way. She was fine. They'd find her. And he'd get to be happy for once.

"Snape?" Leon quietly said, clearing his throat a moment later. "Not to interrupt, but you got a visitor." Leon glanced down at the floor when the wizard looked at him.

"Who?"

"A woman by the name of—"

"Bring her here please, Leon," Severus interrupted. He didn't care about the name. In fact, he didn't want to consider anyone else but Aurora. It had to be her. Something surged inside him that he couldn't fully describe as he waited for Leon to retrieve her. He wanted to see her now dammit. She had come to Azkaban so they could finally talk. She had come for _him_. He swallowed at that thought. He felt strangely nervous again, as if it was his first meeting with her. He watched Leon stare at him for a few minutes before he motioned the woman Severus couldn't see closer. Severus's heart plummeted.

"Oh." Minerva. Of course. How could he be so stupid?

"Hello, Severus," said the Transfigurations professor cordially, glancing at Leon as he walked to the other side to give them some privacy still within range to stop anything if something happened.

"Has there been any word about Professor Sinistra?" He had to force himself not to say Aurora. He caught Minerva's pained look instantly. He drew in a slow breath to prepare himself for the blow. Why was it always him? Why couldn't he have happiness for just one damn time?

"She's alive, Severus. Mr. Weasley—that is Charlie Weasley—and Ms. Tonks found her. She's currently in Poppy's care at Hogwarts."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough, but not as bad as it could have been thankfully."

"Her injuries?"

"Several broken bones, numerous lacerations, evidence of the Cruciatus, but she fought back, Severus." Minerva sighed, looking worn and extremely aged in the poor lighting.

"Good." He felt oddly proud of Aurora for fighting back. "And the attacker?"

"Dead," she calmly answered. "They had to use deadly force unfortunately."

"And Miss Parkinson?" He just barely kept from hissing the girl's name.

"Bumps and bruises from Mr. Longbottom's spell, but she'll live. The Aurors have her in custody and far away from you for obvious reasons."

"I'd imagine you've awarded points to Longbottom for that?"

"I did. Fifty," Minerva replied with a thin smile.

"Fifty? I'd have given the boy a hundred," Snape drawled, ignoring Minerva's wide smile a moment later. "Who's with Sinistra now?"

"Her father. I sent him an owl immediately. But when he's resting, Septima's offered of course as well as a few others. Aurora dislikes the attention as you'd imagine."

"Naturally," he remarked quietly. One of the few things he did know about Aurora was her dislike at being fussed over. She was a bit like him in that regard.

"And yourself, Severus? How are you?"

He wanted to admit to the older witch that he was a hell of a lot better than he was before, now knowing that Aurora was safe. But he remained quiet for a moment as he thought up a good Slytherin answer. He couldn't show his weakness, lest have it ripped from him.

"As well as a man on trial can be, Minerva."

"Mr. Legassi told us that you've been suffering from hallucinations lately. Poppy told us that it's just a good old-fashioned nervous breakdown brought on by all your stress all the time," she said conversationally with a polite smile.

"Did they now?" He frowned, glumly wondering if everyone thought he was nutters now.

"It's one of the reasons I'm here, in fact," Minerva admitted. "Poppy finds you dealing with it on your own to be rather alarming."

"So she asked you to come here to get me to change mind?" he bit out with a slight sneer. "How grand." He shook his head. "I do not need, nor do I require your assistance, Minerva. I am fine."

"No you're not, Severus," she argued, clearly not going to back down this time without a fight. "You've suffered for so long."

"Enough! I do not want your pity, McGonagall!"

"It's not pity I feel for you, Snape," she snapped, glaring back at him.

"Oh? Then please, by all means, Professor, what is it?"

"Anger, guilt, sadness, you name it, Severus." She huffed, shaking her head. "For all these years, all the fights we've had, all of it was because of Albus and his damn meddling. He forced you to play a part in his damn Wizard's chess."

"I can do without—"

"Oh, no you don't, Severus Snape," she growled, sounding surprisingly similar to his own mother. "This time you will be silent and listen to me, not the other way around." Minerva glared at him. "All these years, Albus controlled you. I have no doubt in it. And you allowed him to for some reason. Likely something on you and he knew about. His death by your hands was planned. Mr. Potter informed me of that. Albus would have been dead at the end of the year anyway. Not to mention that Mr. Malfoy was instructed to murder him." She shook her head again, ranting now as she continued. "I watched him do the same damn thing to Aurora. Had her over a barrel every time he would mention you. He would learn one's weakness and motives, and then exploit for his gain."

He didn't disagree with Minerva. He merely remained quiet. While he did find Albus to be a mentor to him, Dumbledore was exactly that; manipulative and cunning as a Slytherin. He frowned, idly wondering why they had removed the initial charges of Dumbledore's murder that he had supposedly been brought to Azkaban for in the first place. He likely assumed, though, that Dumbledore's murder charge had been dropped by Harper to ensure he'd not lose that conviction. There was strong evidence now that would exonerate Severus after all.

"Merlin, sometimes I just want to rattle his portrait now. What was he thinking? Honestly!"

Severus sighed inwardly, glancing towards his mother and Aurora's mirages. His mother seemed completely bored, which he didn't blame her. And Aurora seemed contemplative, which piqued his interest slightly. What was going through that head of hers?

"Severus!" Minerva said sharply, gaining his attention again.

"I apologize. You were saying?" he replied, sighing inwardly once more.

Her tone softened instantly when she realized. "They're here now. Your hallucinations?"

"They're always with me, Minerva," he answered quietly.

"Who are they, if I may ask?"

Severus closed his eyes, increasingly becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Severus, tell her please," mirage Aurora's soft voice spoke up.

His black eyes snapped to the younger witch. He caught her frown instantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aurora cut him off.

"The quicker you deal with your pain, the quicker you'll feel better. If you're concerned that she'll treat you differently, she won't. And you know that she's my mentor, so clearly I find her trustworthy. So, please tell her. You don't have to let her in all the way. Just let her help you."

He sighed. Even his delusion of her wanted him to deal with his pain. Just like Aurora's real self would want. He felt like pouting as a sullen child would. He opened his mouth to speak to Minerva, but glanced away when the words wouldn't leave his tongue. His dark eyes fell on Aurora, and the words came easier to say than before.

"My mother, Lily, and," he paused for a moment, "Sinistra."

"I see," Minerva replied quietly. "Mr. Legassi stated that one of them has disappeared."

"Lily," he answered, sighing heavily. Aurora flashed a warm smile at him and nodded for him to continue. He muttered in his mind about insufferable witches, but his heart really wasn't in it. He knew it was just Aurora's way, even if she was only there as a hallucination currently. "I needed to deal with my intense feelings for her if I'm to try and move on. She was a large part of me because I allowed her to be, convincing myself that she was the perfect woman and that no other could come close to her. Clearly a ridiculous notion," he said with a shrug. He was thankful that Aurora was holding his eyes and appearing to be listening. "I merely needed to open my eyes to see all of Lily's flaws that I overlooked over the years to see her true form."

"And? What did you find?"

"That while we inseparable as children, we'd never have lasted as a couple. She showed me kindness, the first to do so, but she'd do the same to anyone, not just me. I perfected her and molded her into a goddess, and worshipped her as such. I continued to provide her excuses for her actions so that I would not lose the goodness I felt when I was around her. But honestly, we were best as just friends. Even if I hadn't chosen to follow the Dark Arts, there still would have been something that managed to get between us. Childhood loves rarely last as children naturally grow and change by adolescence."

His delusion of Aurora rolled her eyes with a pleasant smile on her face. "You are such a show off, Severus. All your words and thoughts," Aurora teased.

"And your mother? Why do you see her?" Minerva asked quietly.

He sighed, looking down for a moment before glancing back up into Aurora's warm brown eyes.

"Guilt, remorse likely," he admitted softly.

"Why?"

"My last words to her were spoken out of anger. I've never forgiven myself for it." He noticed his mother's eyes briefly flitter to him. He closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath. He had known all along why his mother had been there, what she symbolized. If he was honest, he'd have admitted that he didn't deal with her because he didn't want to be left with Aurora. He opened his eyes a moment later. Perhaps being left with Aurora was what he needed, though.

"Children say things out of anger, Severus."

"I was not a child at the time." He swallowed, holding Aurora's eyes to draw in strength. She gave him it and then some with just her faint smile that warmed him to the core. "After I relayed the prophecy concerning Potter to the Dark Lord and learned that he meant to go after Lily, I went to my mother. I had no one else to turn to at the time." His chest ached. "When she learned that her only child was a Death Eater, she turned her back to me."

"And rightly so," Eileen stated with a fierce glower on him from her spot against the wall. "You needed tough love if you were to get your head on straight, Severus."

"I wished her to understand, but she wouldn't. And each time she continued to argue further with me, it only angered me more. So I left. I stumbled around, cursing her to hell and back for not helping me. Albus was my last hope, and I turned to him. I begged him and was convinced that he'd keep them safe. The Dark Lord summoned me to him not long after. I pushed Albus out of my mind, but forgot to do the same to my mother. He felt my anger, my initial hatred to her. He said nothing to me, though. Just sent me on my way to fill out an application for the Defense position at Hogwarts." Severus closed his eyes. It hurt to breathe, recalling the memories. He paused for several minutes before he gathered enough strength to finish, feeling both his mother and Aurora standing beside him now. "The next morning I went to my mother's to tell her that I was sorry for my words and for my actions. I-I found her on her bedroom floor." He shuddered inwardly, the emotions swirling underneath. "She showed obvious signs of torture." His anger quickly took over, shielding him as always. "They had murdered her on the Dark Lord's orders. Because of me. The Dark Lord had thought I wanted her dead, so he had her killed. They left her there to drown in her own blood, as if she wasn't a person, a human being. It was my words, my feelings, that—it was my fault. If I had gone there sooner, had cleared my mind before meeting the Dark Lord, had done anything else, my mother would still be alive today."

"Oh, Severus," Minerva and Eileen both said simultaneously.

"It wasn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself for that. You couldn't have known that would have occurred." Minerva wrapped her arms around him a moment later, holding him as he stood there. "Your mother wouldn't blame you for that. Never. Eileen loved you, Severus."

"What she said and so much more, my sweet Severus," Eileen whispered, staring at him. "I never would have blamed you for my death. I swear. Oh, Severus, please believe us. Let go of your foolish guilt. There is no need for it. You cannot blame yourself for others' choices." Her voice held the familiar loving tone that he recalled from his youth. "Stop this foolish thought that you were responsible for my death, and focus on how proud your father and I would be of you if we were alive. Our son, a brilliant Potions Master, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a man considered a hero by others for his deeds. _Our_ son."

Severus closed his eyes. For so long, he believed it. It was always easier to believe a lie rather than the truth after all. He drew in another slow breath. It was so easy, even now, to let go and believe that his mother was there, that she wasn't just a delusion on his part, that she _was_ proud of him.

"You will always be my son, Severus. My little boy who ran into our bedroom that morning you received your letter, jumping on the bed and shouting how you were going to Hogwarts while your father grumbled that it was too damn early in the morning."

He gave a choking laugh as that morning flashed before his eyes. His father had worked a double shift the previous day, and it had been one of the few times he could recall when his parents hadn't argued about money. But after Tobias learned what it meant, Severus receiving his letter, he too had cheered right alongside his son, even picking him up and fixing him the biggest breakfast Severus had ever had at the time. Both of his parents had been proud of him then. He would make them proud now.

"I love you, Severus," Eileen whispered as she stared back at him, slowly fading away.

"I know," he whispered back, closing his eyes when she was gone.

~IL~

The morning of May 2, Aurora limped to one of the massive windows in the Hospital Wing. She could feel her father's eyes on her, but she brushed it off. Everyone in this godforsaken place had tried to get her open up to them. And if it wasn't that, then it was 'Testify for Severus.' It only pissed her off more. She hugged her left arm around her torso, frowning as she glanced at her right that was in a sling.

A week had passed since she had arrived to Hogwarts, saved by Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Charlie Weasley. She recalled how they had both thrown spell after spell at her attacker as she was forced to sit there, unable to move after having been placed in shackles. How could she have been so stupid to get taken by some psychopath? She could hear the lectures already. No one said anything about that yet. Snape was their priority. Her injuries had healed for the most part, save for her broken bones. She also had the occasional remnants of the Cruciatus, but the shaking was subsiding.

"He needs you, baby girl," her father quietly said.

She glanced upwards at the ceiling and growled inwardly. Not this again.

"I realize he hurt you, but do you honestly want an innocent man to be Kissed for crimes he didn't commit, Aurora?"

"Who says he didn't commit them, Dad?" she snidely remarked.

"That's the anger and hurt speaking." Her father sighed. "He wrote you again."

"Good. I was starting to get a little bit of a chill, I'll admit. Just throw it on the fire, thank you." She nearly screamed when she was suddenly turned.

"Stop it, Aurora! Right now," her father snapped, glaring at her as he held her firmly. "You are not going to let an innocent man suffer just because you can't get past your pride and pain. You are not the only one hurting here!"

"Are you finished, Father?" she said coldly, wrenching herself out of his hold and turning back to the window again. She bit her cheek to keep from crying out at the pain that had caused her.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," her father cast behind her, his spell hitting her before she could even react.

She felt herself start to fall backwards before being caught. She glared up at him as he levitated her onto her cot without a word. He was as bad as Snape.

"I'm tired of your damn attitude. You lost a child. It's tragic, I know. Your mother and I have had to endure that pain as well. But losing a child doesn't give you the right to make your child's father suffer, Aurora Celestine!"

If she could speak, she'd have told her father to go to hell. As it was, she was forced to listen to him. As if he knew her pain. As if anyone knew her pain!

"You are going to listen to this boy's letter, Aurora, one way or another. Now, I'll give you a choice, but you will listen to it. I will not allow you to ignore him any longer."

She made a growling noise in the back of her throat to express her disapproval.

"Fine. Your choice."

She watched her father break the seal and unfurled the letter. She screamed in her mind, desperately wishing she could escape. She didn't want to hear that bastard's words. Didn't they get it?

"Aurora," her father read aloud. "I've sent ten previous owls to you with messages that ask to speak with you. All have understandably been returned without a reply. I state this only to inform you that this will be my last message." Her father paused for a moment before he inhaled slowly. "By the time you read this, I will have already been Kissed."

She swallowed, closing her eyes. She could hear Severus's silky voice in her mind as her father continued to read the letter. She inhaled shakily.

"I wanted to tell you in person so you could see the authenticity of my words, but that was not meant to be. Do not misunderstand me, though. I do not blame you for not wishing to meet with me. I understand. I hurt you. Be as it may, though, I wish to explain my motives for that night so you may receive the closure you need in order to heal properly."

She easily noticed the words were chosen carefully. And loads of time was spent on the letter. She could imagine him writing it, pouring himself into it as he would typically do when brewing. She could feel his underlying emotion with each word. He was letting her in during his last moments. Her heart clenched at that thought.

"I waited an hour for you that night, secretly hoping you wouldn't show. But you did. And you showed me the kindness and love that I've never deserved from you. I saw your face when I asked you to dinner, the hope and surprise in your eyes. And I knew the moment you stepped into my rooms that I was damning you to my fate. But I was selfish and focused on my task, Aurora."

Her eyes narrowed when her father stopped reading. What? What was it? Why wasn't he reading anymore? That couldn't be all Severus had given her. She waited for several minutes with panicky thoughts before her father finally continued.

"Albus informed me the night before that he had a feeling he would be murdered the following night, which is what occurred. I know little details on what exactly he knew about his death, but he wished me to be the one to kill him so that Draco would be spared. He stated that it would likely occur on your tower to ensure that fear struck our hearts."

She felt idly curious. Just how did Dumbledore know that he would be murdered on her tower, pinpointing to the exact date in fact? Had Trelawney predicted something right again? Or had Albus used a time turner or something to learn it? Her father continued reading, regaining her attention.

"He had told me that night that you would be on patrol. And the moment I heard that, I knew I had to protect you, to keep you safe. I regret sincerely my means that I used to achieve your safety, though. By manipulating you as I did, I disrespected you that night. But you must understand, Aurora. Every word I said to you was the truth. I stand by my words, by my proposal to you. As you can imagine, I've had quite some time to reflect on them over these past few months. Even to this day, I still would have wished you to be mine, Aurora. It was not just—Oh my." Her father drew in a sharp breath before he cleared his throat. "It was not just post-coital haze as we had thought." He glanced towards her briefly before he continued. "I realized that night that you would be my one good thing. And even now, Aurora, I still believe it. You are the one good thing that I've had in my wretched life, and I foolishly threw you away."

She felt tears slide down her cheeks. Even though it was her father reading it, it felt as if Severus was the one telling her, standing right there with her in the Hospital Wing. She drew in another shaky breath. She had been so damn selfish lately, so wrapped up in herself. She had convinced herself that Severus hadn't cared about her, that everything that night was a lie, and that he had wanted to die to be with his Lily. But here was the proof that none of that was true. And Severus had been trying for days to get her to hear that. But she just refused to see reason, to see beyond her pain. Stupid. So damn stupid.

"I realize that my words can offer no relief to the pain you have now," her father softly said, resuming his reading of the letter. "They cannot make up for the fact that I manipulated you into my bed and later drugged you to ensure that you would stay safe in my rooms." Her father paused for a moment. "Aurora, I meant my words, though. They were not lies. I do feel something for you. It's something strong and forces me to feel so damn protective of you. When Albus told me that you would be the one on guard duty that night, something inside me, Aurora—I have little means of describing it other than I knew that I _had to_ protect you and keep you safe. That failure was not an option. And when I saw what Amycus had done to you, how he had hurt you, I wanted to murder him. And I did, Aurora."

She could feel the anger in Severus's words now, but the sadness was still there mixed with love. She couldn't be certain if the love was from Severus or how her father was reading the letter, though.

"You stood by me, Aurora, and asked nothing in return. You loved me when I did nothing to deserve that love. But that night, Aurora, never doubt that I didn't feel just as strongly about you as you did for me. When we were together," her father paused again, clearly feeling awkward by reading such an intimate letter. He inhaled deeply and started again. "When we were together that night, it felt right, us being together, as if I was meant to be with you, Aurora. That moment it stopped being an act, a way to manipulate you further. Instead, I let you in to see the real me. I removed my mask that I've been forced to wear for so long, and just became Severus with you. Order, be damned right alongside Potter and the Dark Lord. And had it not been for my Mark burning, I'd never have left that bed, Aurora. I'd never have left you. I assure you of that."

She smiled and gave a short laugh, semi-noticing but not really caring all that much that her father had removed the body-bind charm from her. There was the Severus she knew, the confident one who could make one shiver and beg for more, the one she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"There were other ways I should have considered," her father read. "I could have merely stunned you the moment you greeted me on the observatory and hid you away. I could have distracted you somehow. So many possibilities that I didn't consider. But perhaps the reason I didn't consider them is because deep down I wanted to be accepted for who I am, to be loved, and to be happy for once. And I knew with you that I could have all that and more. It's where the selfishness comes in."

She pressed her lips tightly together to keep herself from asking Severus—who wasn't there but felt as if he was—to explain further. She knew that he would, though. Severus had always said he could read her like an open book.

"You had always accepted me for who I am, Aurora, a greasy bastard who used my words as weapons to keep others away. You never tried to change me. Merely accepted me and stood beside me, even when no one else would. And you loved me. Truly loved me. Even when I was the biggest bastard around, you merely smiled that beautiful smile of yours and gave it right back to me. You never backed down or were afraid of me as so many others were."

Aurora glanced at her father, seeing the mirrored pain and anguish in his eyes as he held the letter in his shaking hands. She wiped the tears from her eyes, wishing Severus was there with her. She'd hold him, apologize profusely for her self-centeredness and downright nastiness, and tell him how much she loved him—that he didn't need to apologize—that she understood he was just protecting her.

"For the first time in a very long time, I'm afraid my words are beginning to fail me. So all I can say is that I was truly happy that night with you; and that once we entered my bedroom, the act ended. There was no reason to pretend with you. You would not humiliate, judge, or use me as some courting ritual. You'd just love me. I truthfully enjoyed every moment we spent together that night, from the quiet dinner to the utter bliss at the end. My only regrets are that I hurt you deeply as a result of it, Aurora, and that I will never have a chance to make any of it up to you. Always yours. Severus Snape."

As her father finished reading, she curled in on herself, recalling Severus's earlier words. _By the time you read this, I will have already been Kissed._ As her heart broke once more, the loud sobs tore out of her, his words hitting her like a Cruciatus. She screamed his name, stricken with unbearable grief.

~IL~

Harry watched the interplay between Legassi and Shacklebolt. It was May 2, the absolute last day the attorney could use to call the real Aurora Sinistra to the stand in order to save Snape. Why the Wizengamot officials didn't just accept that Snape hadn't done the things he was accused of—that it was all lies perpetrated by the Parkinsons for some reason, was beyond Harry. Hell, they had all witnessed with their own eyes that the woman who had claimed that Snape had done that was Pansy. Yet, for some reason, the Wizengamot and Harper continued to push forward with this ridiculous case. Harry frowned when Legassi turned to them and caught Professor McGonagall's eyes. The young wizard closed his eyes when he saw his Head of House shake her head sadly in response to Legassi's unasked question.

"She's not coming," Harry softly whispered, his eyes slowly glancing at Snape. From where the young man was sitting, Snape seemed relaxed as if he had already accepted his fate for a second time. "It isn't fair. He didn't do it."

"We know, Harry," Remus quietly replied.

"Why isn't she here? He's written her a dozen or so letters. Hasn't he?"

"He has." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I delivered the last one this morning to her father, in fact," admitted Professor Flitwick. "Thank you, Alastor, for bring it to me by the way."

"Did she read it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Orin made sure she heard it. Read it to her not long after he received it actually."

"Then why isn't she here?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Legassi?" Shacklebolt spoke up. "I'm afraid we cannot wait any longer."

Harry watched Legassi nod stiffly. Harry was so angry he could spit. After everyone had continued to state that she'd be there, that she loved Snape, now—now there was nothing. She wasn't coming. Snape would be Kissed for crimes he didn't commit solely because she couldn't get over herself. He wanted to scream and hex someone. The bastards. All of them. And he'd start with Harper who sat there smugly with a wide grin on his face.

"If there is nothing further from either party . . ."

"The prosecution rests, Minister," Harper replied.

"As does—" Legassi started to say only to be cut off.

"Like hell you are!" a loud female voice yelled.

Harry's head snapped towards the doors to the sound of the shouting instantly. He heard the gasps around him again and sat there stunned. With a sling on her right arm, cuts and bruises to her face, and a considerable limp, Aurora Sinistra headed up the aisle slowly towards the Wizengamot and attorneys. She looked more like Moody than herself.

"No. No! NO! You already ruled, Minister. She is late. We already waited—"

"Excuse me?!" Sinistra snapped, glaring at Harper. "Tell me, arsehole. Have you ever limped from the atrium down here after some damn psychopath decided to kidnap and torture you? _No_? Then shut the hell up before I do it for you," she snarled, sounding surprisingly like Snape in Harry's opinion.

Harry heard several of the adults around him snort. The young wizard's eyes darted to Snape, though. He instantly saw the faint smirk on the older man's lips.

"W-what? Minister! Do you hear the language—" Harper sputtered, clearly shocked.

"You'll be hearing a lot more of it if you keep pissing me off," she growled.

"Miss Sinistra, a pleasure to have you finally join us," Shacklebolt said with a polite smile.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Minister." She had adopted a respectful tone as she spoke with Shacklebolt. "I was delayed unfortunately by my injuries."

"Understandable, of course." Shacklebolt motioned with his hand towards a nearby Auror. "Considering the fiasco we encountered last week, I'd imagine you'd understand as well."

"Of course, Minister." She gave a polite smile to the unknown Auror who silently waved his wand over her. "I submit myself to any exams you see fit to ensure that I am the real Aurora Sinistra."

Harry noticed Harper clench his jaw tightly as they all waited for the results. The prosecutor looked downright murderous. In fact, when the Auror inclined his head in the silent affirmative to the Wizengamot, Harper growled and shook his head angrily.

"You may take the stand, Miss Sinistra," Shacklebolt calmly instructed, motioning to the chair in front of them. "Mr. Legassi, your witness.

"Thank you, Minister." Legassi's face was relaxed as he waited for Sinistra to get settled in. "Please state your full name and birth date for the record."

"Aurora Celestine Sinistra. January 1, 1961."

"How do you know my client, Miss Sinistra?"

"We attended Hogwarts together. I was a year behind Severus."

"And after you left Hogwarts?"

"After I graduated from my university in Rome, I returned to take the available Astronomy post in 1982. Severus was my colleague. I, however, resigned from said post this past December due to personal reasons concerning traumatic events that occurred."

Legassi nodded. "What is your relationship with my client?"

"We're friends. Or I like to think we are at least. Severus isn't known for being all-too friendly."

"Of course." Legassi smiled before he allowed it to diminish and adopted his neutrality again. "Miss Sinistra, is it true that on the June night in question, you were with my client?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that you spent the night in my client's rooms?"

"Yes."

"Willingly, Miss Sinistra?" Legassi asked gently, which Harry suspected was to make it easier for Professor Sinistra.

"Yes."

"I apologize if this upsets you, but could you please recount that night's events for us?"

Harry watched the professor nod jerkily before she spoke. She was clearly still plagued by her inner demons, much to the evidence of the contrary earlier. But she seemed to find something inside herself to battle them. Harry thought that it spoke loads about her strength.

"Severus asked me to dinner with him. He had been waiting for me up on the Astronomy tower in the observatory near the railing overlooking Black Lake. At first, I had thought it was my friend playing a prank on me. But he revealed that it was in fact him. We headed down to his rooms and shared a glass of elf-wine together. We spoke openly to each other, in which he thanked me for standing beside him over the years and stated that he knew what my motives were for doing that. I affirmed that he was correct in his theory. One thing led to another then, and I found myself sharing his bed with him."

"You had sex with him in other words?"

"Correct."

Legassi nodded again, which Harry desperately focused on to keep himself from shuddering at the idea of his two professors being intimate with one another. He knew it had happened of course, but there were just some things the young man really didn't need to know.

"Was it consensual, Miss Sinistra?"

"Yes," she replied firmly and almost instantly.

"Your judgment was not affected in the slightest?"

"It was not. I fully knew what I was doing, and I wanted to . . . do that with him."

"After the encounter with him, what occurred?"

"Objection. Relevance?" Harper growled, clearly livid about her testimony. Then again, his case was going to hell fairly quickly so Harry didn't blame him really.

"I'm merely showing my client's state of mind that night, Minister," Legassi explained.

"I'll allow it. Miss Sinistra, please answer the question."

Her brows furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand the question, Minister."

"I apologize. I'll rephrase it." Legassi cleared his throat before he spoke again. "After you and my client had sex, what occurred then?"

Professor Sinistra still looked confused but she answered. "He asked me to marry him. Stated that he needed me to agree. I was reluctant at first, confused as all hell, but I did ultimately say yes. He then left the room to retrieve a container of whipped cream." She smiled softly and laughed, likely recalling that memory. "I'm certain your imagination can fill in the rest of the details, Mr. Legassi."

"Of course." He nodded slowly. "When did you wake up the next morning?"

"Around noon I would say. His house elf quickly informed me that he had left that night."

"And did you notice anything unusual in the rooms before you left?"

"I hadn't thought it was unusual at the time, but he had left his ring on the nightstand beside the bed. His house elf attending to me, though, was the most unusual thing I'd thought then."

"Why?"

"It wanted me to drink a glass of water. It was fairly insistent about that in fact."

Harry frowned. It wanted her to drink a glass of water? His green eyes darted to Snape, whom he saw was also confused. Why had it wanted her to do that?

"Why?"

"Haven't the slightest idea actually. I just drank the glass and left."

"You left his rooms how?"

"By Floo. I knew Severus would dislike hearing that I left his rooms by walking out the door."

"And you learned about Albus Dumbledore's death how?"

"I went to the Hospital Wing for a pain relieving draught. Minerva and the others were there, talking. Mr. Potter was the one who said it. I didn't want to believe it of course."

"And were you wearing your ring at this time, Miss Sinistra?"

"Yes. I removed it and placed it in my jewelry box when I later returned to my rooms."

"You later learned that night with my client resulted in a pregnancy, correct?" Legassi paused and glanced to Snape when she inhaled sharply and paled. They waited for her to regain control again.

"Yes." Her voice was somewhat shaky as she replied.

"Was my client aware that you were pregnant?"

"No. I hid it until . . . it was learned by other means."

"Were there actions taken by my client that ultimately resulted in the fetus's death?"

"No. Carrow—Amycus that is—physically assaulted me and . . . Severus didn't know at the time. And when I was brought to his office, Severus informed Carrow that I was his—Severus's."

"How did my client seem when he saw you?"

"Livid, enraged, murderous. He told Carrow that I was off-limits."

"And after Mr. Carrow left?"

"Severus was kind to me. I brushed him off, though, and snapped at him, hurt and angry about being in the same room with him. He firecalled Madam Pomfrey and told her that I would be coming through the Floo, which I did a moment later."

"While you were in his office, was my client aware of the severity of your injuries? In other words, did he know that you were likely suffering from a miscarriage, Miss Sinistra?"

She closed her eyes, remaining silent for several moments before she whispered. "No."

"Did you ever tell him that you were pregnant with his child?"

She shook her head jerkily, inhaling shakily. "No."

Harry watched Legassi glance towards Snape with a frown. The young man could see the pain on both of his professors' faces. He sighed. Maybe after this was all over they could heal and move on.

"Miss Sinistra," Legassi paused and waited until she regained control of her emotions, "did you ever state to anyone that my client raped you and murdered your unborn child?"

"No. Because that'd be a lie, Mr. Legassi. Severus only hurt me by his lying and manipulating me. Both are not crimes, though. And I would submit myself to Veritaserum stating that. I don't know who brought for the claims that Severus would do such a heinous thing to me, but whoever they were, they were lying. Severus didn't rape me, and he most definitely didn't kill the baby."

"Thank you, Miss Sinistra. No further questions, Minister."

"Mr. Harper, do you wish to cross examine her?"

"No," Harper growled, his teeth were bared as he glared at her.

"You may step down, Miss Sinistra," Shacklebolt instructed.

Harry sighed in relief. Her testimony had to have saved Snape from the Dementor's Kiss. Hell, even Harper seemed to know that he had lost by not asking any questions and looking like he was going to throttle them all. Things were finally looking up. When Harry noticed Remus and several others tense out of the corner of his eye, he turned back to the bench. His green eyes widened.

Harper had somehow managed to grab a hold of Professor Sinistra when she had tried to limp past. The prosecutor's wand now was pressed deep into her neck as Harper frantically turned around to keep himself from being vulnerable as he glared at everyone.

"She just couldn't stay away. No. She had to come here and ruin EVERYTHING!" Harper snarled. His eyes then fell on Snape. "_You_. You goddamn half-blood! You betrayed the Dark Lord, betrayed our master! And for what? Some damn piece of arse?" He scoffed, sneering at Snape. "Protecting the Potter boy all these years," he spat out, "because you couldn't keep yourself from lusting after his Mudblood mother. And now look at you. Dirtying a pureblood with your filth, defiling her. And everyone gets their happy ending, hmm? Is that how it goes? Betrayal equals happy ending?" Harper chuckled darkly. "No. No. Your little pureblood whore here—" He shook Sinistra who grimaced. "You'll pay for your betrayal, traitor."

"Is that so?" Snape hissed quietly, looking downright dangerous.

"I wonder if she screams beautifully, traitor." Harper chuckled again. "_Crucio_!"

Harry watched Sinistra tense instantly and swallowed at her screams. His blood boiled, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. If only he had a direct path to hex Harper to hell and back. But he didn't. In fact, Harry watched as several adults threw off hexes towards Harper, only to have the hexes deflected.

The Order members that attended threw hex after hex at Harper, including most of the Weasleys and professors, though. Regardless of the fact that none of them had a clear line to hit just Harper. Several of the Wizengamot officials tried to subdue Harper as well, most notably being Shacklebolt. Some of the hexes broke through Harper's shield, but most continued to hit the walls. Harper only grinned and reapplied his Cruciatus on the witch whose voice had turned to crackling whispers.

A moment later, when a lone black figure suddenly reached him coming out of nowhere, Harper's grin vanished. Sinistra quickly was yanked out of Harper's arms as she gently but somewhat unkindly was pushed towards Legassi. When he came face-to-face with one very pissed off Severus Snape, Harper screamed.

~IL~

The following morning, Severus found himself standing on an old dirt path. He drew his traveling cloak further around him and sighed. His dark eyes glanced around the open space of trees and wildflowers, noting the horses running in their white fenced off pasture on the left. The sounds of waves crashing against the white cliffs were on his right. His eyes in fact followed a small walking path that he assumed led to the sea. It was certainly beautiful out here. He slowly walked down the dirt path, heading towards the stone manor in front of him.

He glanced briefly at the well-kept garden and reflecting pools as he walked past them to the front door. They were clearly maintained and kept well cleaned. A sense of pride was reflected from the work in fact. As he silently walked up the two steps, he drew in a slow breath. There were only two ways this visit could go.

The door opened a moment after he had knocked to reveal a small house elf who eyed him warily. He couldn't blame the poor creature, though. He had chosen not to owl just for the fact that no one would be expecting him then.

"You's follow," the house elf quietly said, turning and heading inside.

Severus did as he was told, following the elf inside the manor. His eyes caught the large chandelier overhead immediately. While the exterior hadn't given it the regal look, the interior definitely did. His boots thumped against the stone floor as he walked through the sitting room with the house elf to what seemed to be someone's study. Her father, Severus assumed.

"Strange Wizard for you's, Master Sinistra," squeaked the tiny house elf.

"You may leave us." The house elf vanished immediately as Orin slowly stood up from his chair with a polite smile. "Good to see that you've been released, Severus."

"Thank you," the younger wizard replied stiffly.

"My daughter's up in her room if you'd like to speak with her. Up the staircase in the foyer, the first door on your left. She'd likely be happy to see you I'd imagine." He then frowned when Severus didn't move. "Unless you came here to speak with me, I guess?"

"No. I-I came to see Aurora." Severus sighed. Felix Felicis, he felt foolish.

"Son, it's all right. I trust you. I saw what you did yesterday for my daughter. How you protected her. You can go on up there. Merlin knows Aura's been expecting it."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Severus slowly turned around, heading towards the foyer. He was stalling. Orin likely could tell as well. He ascended the staircase, closing his eyes for a moment when he reached the indicated door that was closed. His heart thumped loudly in his chest.

A part of him wanted to flee like a coward. There was no way they could be together after their history. She'd laugh the minute she opened the door and saw him standing there. Either laugh or she'd throw things at him shouting at him to get out, a hex or two maybe as well. He swallowed. He needed to do this, though. Drawing in a slow breath, he knocked on the door and waited.

"It's open," stated the soft voice inside the room.

He felt like correcting her that the door was most definitely not open, but he turned the doorknob anyway and opened the door fully before he stepped in. He frowned when he found the room empty. He had heard her just then, hadn't he? Or was he still being plagued by her hallucination? He hadn't thought that was the case, though. He hadn't seen his hallucination since she had given her testimony.

He was just about to say her name when she stepped out of an adjoining room. He stared at her and noticed that she had stopped in mid-step and mid-act of drying her hair immediately upon seeing him there. They just both looked at each other for awhile. It was honestly ridiculous.

"Oh," she quietly said. "Hello."

"Hello," he returned just as soft as she had. They were down to one word sentences. Lovely.

"Um, I wasn't expecting you, Severus."

"Obviously." As if her wearing only a silver bathrobe hadn't given that away. He bit back his sarcasm, though, if only just barely. Awkward didn't even come close to what this was with them. Positively ridiculous. They were acting like teenagers currently who had just caught each other naked.

"Yeah." She laughed shortly and nodded. "The bathrobe gave it away, didn't it?" She then drew in a slow breath before she walked further into the room, tossing aside the towel that she had been using to dry her hair. "When were you released?"

"Last night. It unfortunately took awhile for them to get everything in order."

"The Ministry at its finest, right? Um, have you eaten anything then? Breakfast by chance?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Me neither."

She glanced down as he did the same. They both seemed so horribly uncomfortable with one another. He thought about just saving face and leaving, but he didn't. They just allowed the silence to settle around them as they waited for the other to break the tension. Only neither one was making the effort to do that. They just seemed stuck. So minutes stretched on in wretched silence.

"Look—" They both said before laughing.

"You go first, Severus."

"No. You go. Please. I insist." He shifted his weight slightly, feeling his insides knot even more.

"All right. Um, well," she started, running her fingers through her damp curls. "I want to apologize for my actions. I was being a stubborn arse, and you nearly were Kissed because of it. I should have set aside my pain for you and read your owls and told you about . . . the baby. I'm sorry, Severus."

"You were lost in your grief and pain. I had hurt you deeply. It's me who should apologize for placing you in that situation in the first place. You acted as any woman would after suffering something traumatic as that, Aurora. So there's no need for your apology."

"Don't do that," she said, frowning. "Don't let me off that easily. I was a complete bitch to you. They'd have Kissed you if I hadn't shown up. And you tried to tell me. I just didn't want to listen."

"We'll have to agree to disagree then." He shifted his weight again as the silence settled on them once more. Why was this so hard to say? He sighed inwardly and glanced at her. He wrestled with himself for several moments before just saying to hell with it. He strode across to her and tilted her head back before he kissed her softly, his lips molding to hers perfectly. It felt so right to kiss her. He felt her heartbeat quicken before he pulled back, their faces slightly flushed. "I realize that you likely hate me with a passion for what occurred, but I can't stop thinking about you, Aurora. I meant it. I need you."

He caught her shy smile instantly before she glanced away. A smile was a good thing usually, wasn't it? So maybe this wasn't going to go as badly as he had imagined. Maybe for once he could have his happiness. He waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet. His insides knotted even more at her silence. It was nearly unbearable.

"Aurora? Please say something." _Dear Merlin, woman, you're killing me here_, he thought.

"I sort of figured that out, that you needed me, yesterday with how you handled Harper. Your raw display of protectiveness, I mean," she explained, looking at him. "He's the second man you went after because of me." She shook her head slowly.

"He deserved everything he got," Severus justified fiercely.

"You'll hear no arguments from me." She sighed softly before holding his eyes, warm brown to cool black. "You don't need me, Severus." She held up a hand when he went to argue. "You care for me. Possibly even love me. It's why you did what you did to Harper yesterday. It's why you get all defensive and protective with me. I know because I feel the same with you." She paused for a moment, still holding her hand up to keep him quiet. "I was trying to ignore it, my feelings for you. Thought if I ignored it, it'd lessen the pain that I felt. It didn't, though. It only made me feel worse. So, I lashed out at people. Was a selfish bitch basically. To make myself feel better, I guess. It's one of the many things I'm working through with my mind healer now." She lowered her hand.

"And is that helping? Speaking with your healer?"

"Somewhat. I just started talking to him yesterday. He wants me to see him every day for an hour for a year. Guess I have a lot of stuff to work thorough." She gave him a faint smile. "I sort of hoped you would come last night, but I understand why you didn't."

"It was late when I was released. I assumed you'd have been asleep," he explained with a pained expression. Not to mention, he assumed that she'd be recovering from the Cruciatus. "I apologize for—"

"Is it going to be a habit to apologize for everything in this relationship from now on, Severus?"

He blinked as he stared at her. "No."

"Good." She threaded their fingers together. "Let's take it slow and see what happens."


	16. Into the Light

**A/N: **This chapter demanded to be written, so I happily obliged. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you truly enjoyed it.

**Into the Light**

Severus drew in a slow albeit shaky breath as he stood in front of the mirrored cabinet in the Headmaster's office, inspecting his appearance once more before he was to leave. He had taken his fifth shower that day just to ensure there was no greasiness in his raven locks, but there was still a shine to it—healthy he hoped. He wanted it to be perfect. Oh, hell. Whom was he kidding? He needed a damn miracle to make this work.

"Your nervousness is only going to delay you further, my boy," one of the portraits—Albus's he noted a second later—said. Meddlesome coots who didn't have anything better to do with their time.

"Or worse," another portrait quipped a moment later.

"Or worse?" Severus repeated before he rounded on the portrait. "What does that mean? What do you know, Phineas? Tell me!" He looked downright murderous as he glared at Phineas Nigellus's portrait. Felix Felicis, had she already cancelled and he didn't know it? Found someone else?

"Calm yourself, Severus." The least popular headmaster shook his head slowly. "I'm merely stating that if you continue to exhibit your nervousness, you're going to find yourself suffering from some form of attack, whether that is panic or cardiac. Take it from me. I'm dead."

"I'm not nervous," Severus snapped, glaring at him.

"And Gryffindor and Slytherin have been dating for a year now," Phineas Nigellus said dryly. "It's perfectly acceptable to be nervous considering. You just need to ensure that you don't end up in the Hospital Wing before your date even starts with Miss Sinistra, though. By the way, may I tell you that she looks positively radiant today? I think you'll like the—"

"Quit spying on her!"

"She's family. I can spy on her if I'd like thank you very much."

"Family?" Severus frowned as he stared at the portrait. She was related to the Blacks?

"Yes. You heard me. She's family. She's my great-great-granddaughter. Granted, Ursula and I disowned our son for his ridiculous views on Muggle rights, but she's family regardless. She has a portrait of me and Salazar—the same one as you have in fact—in her rooms. Speaking of which, I wonder how old Sal is taking this. We always used to say you two would end up together, you know?"

Severus clenched his teeth, shaking his head. Why had he come to his office? Honestly. He brushed off his black robes once more, trying to rid the invisible fuzz pieces from it. Best robes? Check. Clean hair? Check. Breath mint? Check. Bottle of wine? Check. He had everything then.

"Good luck," several of the portraits called out as he stalked across the room to leave.

As he pulled his office door closed behind him, he heard Phineas Nigellus remark, "I give the boy a year." Severus only growled before he slammed the door shut. A year? Ha! He'd teach that portrait a thing or two.

His boots clicked against the stone floor as he headed towards the tallest tower. His mind kept returning to Phineas's words. Phineas had thought he'd like what? He grumbled in his mind. Why had he cut the damn portrait off? It was going to drive him up the wall now not knowing.

"Severus!" Minerva called out behind him as she quickly ascended up the moving staircase.

He closed his eyes. "Yes, McGonagall?" _Can't you see that I'm busy?_

"Severus, have you finished the—OH—oh! Is that today? I apologize. I didn't realize."

He slowly turned around, just barely keeping from snarling at her. Did everyone know? He drew in a deliberate breath to calm himself. It didn't work, though.

"Can this wait by chance, Professor McGonagall?" he bit out, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Of course, Headmaster." The older witch smiled widely at him. "I hope you and Aurora have a wonderful night, Severus."

He clenched his hand into a fist before he whirled around, his robes billowing slightly. He took the stairs two at time then, hoping to avoid the rest of his staff. He stalked past the group of students who watched him and instantly whispered fervently with each other. He growled in annoyance. Did she tell the whole damn castle after he had asked her?

By the time he reached the Astronomy tower, Severus was fuming. He had been accosted by half of his damn staff who congratulated him. It was merely a first date for goodness sake! He wasn't asking Aurora to marry him. Again.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, seething inwardly and outwardly. Why had he even asked her? Honestly. He knew how it'd end up. Severus Snape didn't do dates, especially first ones. He growled when she didn't answer her door. He slammed his palm against it to make the sound louder then, reveling in the feel of the sharp pain. Still, she didn't answer the door.

"Dammit, Sinistra! Open the goddamn door before I blast the damn thing down!" he yelled. He glared at her when the door finally opened. He didn't even glance to see her outfit.

"My, aren't we in lovely mood tonight?" Aurora said with a soft laugh, unfazed by his anger. She quickly stepped aside to allow him into her rooms, which he did by sweeping past her.

"You told the whole damn castle about tonight!" He glared at her, clenching his teeth and tightening his hold on the bottle of wine in his hand. Her beautiful smile was not helping matters tonight. "So, of course I'd be in a mood tonight, witch!" He opened his mouth to snarl more, but was cut off by her lips on his. He tried to push her back away from him. Only his hands pulled her closer, so his lips could quickly deepen their kiss. Merlin above, he had missed her.

They pulled back several moments later, oxygen deprivation close to setting in. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. The tension easily rolled off him. He inhaled the familiar raspberry scent that intoxicated him worse than elf-wine.

"Better?" she asked with a smile. Her arms wrapped around him, holding them close together.

"Insufferable witch," he grumbled.

"Irritating wizard," she replied with a soft laugh.

"Remind me why I asked you of all people."

"Because I'm a good shag," she answered grinning. She laughed openly when he glared at her. "Because you care for me, silly."

He made a non-committal snort. Three months they focused on themselves instead of rushing like fools into a relationship. Tonight they had decided to focus on them as a couple, to heal the wounds and move on finally. "No." He saw her immediate frown. "It's because I love you, Aurora." Together, they marched out of the darkness, and into the light.

**A/N: **I'll leave the rest to your imaginations, my lovely readers. Many thanks again.


End file.
